My best friend's best man
by sweettara10
Summary: USED TO BE CALLED 'THE SETUP! NAME NOW CHANGED TO 'MY BEST FRIEND'S BEST MAN' PLEASE READ. Amu was dumped by her boyfriend Tadase and hasn't dated anyone else ever since. Rima and Nagehiko set her up with someone, it's obvious. *AMUTO* *COMPLETE* :DD
1. Chapter 1

The set-up

**Tara: Yay! My first fanfic! AMUTO PAIRING! GO AMUTOO!**

**Ikuto: Wow, I like her already.**

**Amu: Hey, what'd I miss?**

**Ikuto: AMU! Glomps**

**Amu: AHH! Pervert! Get off me!**

**Ikuto: aww, Amu, you're so cold.**

**Tara: I have been completely forgotten...goes to corner and hides anyway, while I sulk over here, enjoy...**

**Audience: O.O weird...**

**Tara: Goes back to cheerful mood just so you know, the ages: Ikuto-22 Amu, Rima-20 Nagehiko-21 and the chara's are human in this. (Sorry, I wasn't bothered to mention the other characters**

Amu's POV

Why do these things happen to me? Tadase broke up with me for a GUY! 3 years, 3 damn years I was together with him, and he's gay! I haven't been with anyone else since Tadase, I mean I've dated, but they were jerks or cheaters so ever since last year, I gave up on Love, a few people I know were right…Love stinks! All of a sudden, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Amu, its Rima, can you come over? I want to tell you some good news."

"Mm, sure, I have nothing else to do anyway" I said boredly.

"There's your cool & spicy self again" Rima sighed into the phone.

"What?"

"Never mind, anyway, just get over here"

"Hai, Hai." And I hung up.

Rima's POV

"Mou…" I said as she hung up the phone.

"Did you just call Amu-Chan?" Nagehiko came from the living room.

"Yeah, she's on her way over." I said as Nagehiko snaked his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder.

"I can't wait until I see Amu's reaction when I tell her the news. Nagehiko, you were best friends with Amu at Seiyo Elementary, right? Don't you have an idea about how she'll react?" I asked.

"Hmm, I have an idea, but who knows?" He replied back to me giving me a smile.

This is what I love about Nagehiko, he's so gentle and kind, and loves laughing like I do. I was so happy when he proposed to me, and I want Amu to be the first to know, she was my first friend when I first transferred to Seiyo Elementary 9 years ago, and we have always been keeping contact. But, ever since Tadase, she hasn't loved anyone. I heard the doorbell ring and knew instantly it was Amu. So I rushed to the door.

Rima: Hey Amu!

Amu: Hi Rima, so what's up?

Rima: well, come in first and sit down and talk to Nagehiko for a while, I'll get some tea.

Amu: Nagehiko? He's here?

Rima: Uh, yeah, I'll fill you in on the details when I get the tea.

Amu: uh, sure.

Amu's POV

I was surprised when Rima said Nagehiko's name, I haven't seen him in ages! I haven't seen him since Seiyo Elementary. I remember introducing Rima to Nagehiko, but then what have they been doing? I sat there thinking for a minute until Nagehiko said something.

Nagehiko: Amu-Chan, how have you been?

Amu: I've been good, except for the incident with Tadase last year.

Nagehiko: huh? What happened?

Amu: I was together with him for 3 years, those 3 years I was so happy, and then he dumps me for a guy! I found out he was gay, and I was so pissed.

_(Flashback)_

_Tadase: Hinamori-san?_

_Amu: What's with the sudden formality? Is there something wrong?_

_Tadase: I want to break up with you._

_Amu: what? why?!_

_Tadase: I…I'M GAY!_

_I stood there dumbfounded by what Tadase just said, and I just shooed him out the door and slammed it right in his face._

_(End flashback)_

Nagehiko: oh, that incident…

Amu: you knew?

Nagehiko: Rima told me.

Rima came in from the kitchen with 3 cups of tea and looked at Nagehiko. I just sat there wondering what they were thinking.

(Narrator's POV)

Rima put down the tray of tea with some snacks and gave Nagehiko a look signaling that they should tell Amu the news.

Rima: Amu, we're just going to come right out and say it…

Nagehiko & Rima: We're getting married!

Amu stood there dumbfounded, then finally realized what they had said, and squealed like mad.

Amu: AHH! No way! Are you serious! I'm so happy for you guys!

Amu got up and hugged both of them.

Nagehiko: haha, so I was right. This was her reaction.

Rima: that's not all, Amu; we want you to be the maid of Honor.

Amu: Are you kidding?! Of course I will! Have you chosen the best man yet?

Nagehiko: Not yet, Tadase says he's busy during the day of our wedding. Kukai and Utau are coming—

Amu: Kukai and Utau? Since when were they together?

Rima: since a month ago, and also Kairi is coming with Yaya, even Kairi's sister Yukari and Yuu Nikaido are coming.

Amu: Wow, I've missed a lot. How about Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and those people?

Nagehiko: Yeah, they're coming too.

Amu: Wow, I can't wait to see them again.

Rima: Also, Amu, can you sing at the wedding party? We want you to sing a song, you sing so beautifully.

Amu: Well, I could but- -

Nagehiko: Then it's settled! Amu-Chan will sing at the wedding party!

Rima: Great! Nagehiko, could I talk to Amu alone for minute please?

Nagehiko: Sure, I'll be in the kitchen.

When Nagehiko left, Rima stared at Amu with a look saying "get a new boyfriend already!"

Amu: R-Rima, why are you looking at me like that?

Rima: let's see…ever since Tadase dumped you, you've given up on love, why?

Amu: because every time I go out with someone, they're all jerks! And after a week I catch them cheating on me! That is why I've given up!

Rima: well, don't give up just yet…

Amu: huh?

Rima: never mind. Anyway, practice a song for my wedding; it's in 2 weeks. Just meet up with me here next week because I need to pick my wedding dress.

Amu: Sure. Oh no! I'm late for work! Sorry Rima, I have to go, Suzuki-san will complain if I'm late.

Rima: Sure, Bye Amu.

When Amu left, Nagehiko was leaning against the doorframe.

Rima: you hear that?

Nagehiko: every single word. I'm going to go call Tadase and ask to get _him_ to come.

Rima: great.

**Tara: Ahh, I'm finally done! 4 pages but it took forever.  
**

**Amu: YAY! I'm happy for Rima and Nagehiko!  
**

**Ikuto: Hey! when do I appear?  
**

**Tara: Calm down, you MIGHT appear in the next chapter.  
**

**Kukai: yo!  
**

**Tara: Kukai! glomps  
**

**Ikuto: oi, have you forgotten about me?  
**

**Tadase: reads chapter you made me gay?!  
**

**Tara: oh, hi tadaga--I mean Tadase, I didn't notice you were here.  
**

**Tadase: I was here the whole time!  
**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: Please R&R!  
**

**Tara: Aww, I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tara: YAY! Next chappie!**

**Amu: you seem over excited.**

**Tara: well, YA, don't ask why.**

**Ikuto: okay…**

**Tara: This is going to be a bit rushed, coz I have to go out soon. I'll be updating probably like once or twice a week, and maybe another chappie tomorrow because it's a holiday for me, and also my birthday tomorrow! (October 6****th****)**

**Yuuki (from Vampire knight): Tara-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Tara: Thanks! Wait a sec…Where'd you come from!?**

**Amu: on with the story!**

**(Flashback to chapter 1)**

**When Amu left, Nagehiko was leaning against the doorframe. **

**Rima: you hear that?**

**Nagehiko: every single word. I'm going to go call Tadase and ask to get **_**him**_** to come.**

**Rima: great.**

**(End flashback)**

Nagehiko's POV

Nagehiko: hey Tadase, I need a favor…

Tadase: Sure, what do you need?

Nagehiko: I need you to get a certain person to come to my wedding…

Tadase: Sure, and by the way, I can come to your wedding, I cancelled what I had to do that day, and why do you need him to come?

Nagehiko: To help a friend…

I hung up on Tadase, and told Rima everything was as planned.

Rima: Perfect.

Rima's POV

As soon as Nagehiko told me that he was coming, I smiled evilly. (A/N: Is that the right word?)

Amu's POV

I rushed to work but I was late anyway. Suzuki-san started to yell at me.

Suzuki-san: Amu-Chan, YOU'RE LATE!

Amu: Gomen ne, I was helping someone with wedding preparations

Suzuki-san: AH! You mean Nagehiko's and Rima's?

Amu: H-how did you know?

Suzuki-san: Rima-Chan told me herself!

Amu: A-ah…

Suzuki-san: anyway, GET TO WORK!

Amu: H-hai!

I started to take orders from a table in the far corner, and as usual, the guys were eyeing me, but I got used to it.

Amu: May I take your order?

Guy 1: Hey cutie, how about I order you?

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him, and his friend smacked his head.

Guy 2: Sorry for my friend's flirty behavior, we'll just order a Mocha latte.

Amu: coming right up.

After my shift, I was exhausted and went home, I bumped into someone near the park.

Amu: Ah! S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.

I looked up to see a gorgeous looking guy with azure-blue hair and sapphire blue eyes but then quickly looked away until he said something.

Mysterious guy: It's okay; just watch where you're going next time.

Amu: H-hai.

I quickly walked away before he could see my flushed face.

(Mysterious guy's POV) – (A/N: This is so obvious on who it is, isn't it?)

Who was that girl? She was so cute, her strawberry pink hair, her honey-golden eyes, wait, why am I thinking about this? She looked like she was around 20…I shrugged it off and continued walking.

(Amu's POV)

That was so embarrassing! I have to seriously keep my mind focused even if I'm tired! I finally got home and flopped on my bed. I then realized I had to practice a song for Rima's wedding party. I went to my CD collection and started searching for a song to sing.

I managed to finally find one and started practicing. That turned out pretty good if I do say so myself, I thought.

Amu: Look's like I'm going to have to practice this all week. What joy…

A week later

My phone rang while I was still asleep, knowing the only one who would call me at this time…Rima.

Amu: Rima…what do you want? It's only 8:30am…

Rima: Well then, get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here! I need help picking my wedding dress!

Amu: ugh…a week has passed already…?

Rima: yes, now GET UP!

She screamed into the phone, my eyes shot wide open, realizing that if I didn't wake up soon, she would've came over and dragged me out of bed if she had too.

Amu: alright, alright, I'm up.

Rima: You better be.

She said those words in such a scary tone; I practically jumped out of bed instantly to get ready. I met her at the café I worked at, 'The crescent café'. It was a homey little café, and it was pretty popular. After Rima and I had some coffee, she dragged me out to the most expensive dress shop in town.

Amu: R-Rima… Are you serious about getting your dress here? This is the most expensive place there is…

Rima: Amu, apparently you've forgotten, but I own the company, I designed all these dresses…

Amu: oh, right…

We went in, and she showed me tons of designs then tried some on, in the end, she picked a long flowing white dress with flowing sleeves. My jaw dropped when she tried it on and I said instantly that it was the one.

Rima: great! Now I have a bunch of designs for you to see and try on for your dress.

Amu: Rima, is this really necessary?

Rima: but, of course! I want this wedding to be perfect.

When she gave a load of dresses to try on, I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. Normally, I'd expect her to be really nervous before her wedding, but she was the complete opposite. I finally came to a dress, which was a red, knee-length dress with a bow at one corner of the dress.

Rima: That looks so good on you! We found your dress! By the way, have you found a song to sing at my wedding yet?

Amu: Yep, but you're going to have to wait until your wedding party to find out what I sing!

I just winked at her and she puffed her cheeks at me.

Rima: Mou…fine…

Amu: haha! Don't worry; just wait a few more days.

(Tadase's POV)

Ugh…this is so awkward…as soon as I kissed the guy, I thought I was gay…now I just feel uncomfortable and awkward…I was drunk, for god's sake! I didn't know what the hell I was doing! And yet, because of that, I broke up with Amu! Stupid, stupid Tadase! Think before you do anything next time! I hope Amu hasn't found someone else yet…I know I'll see her at Rima's wedding! I can hopefully make up with Amu there… (A/N: Did that seem a bit straight forward?)

On the day of the wedding…

(Amu's POV)

As soon as I got to the hotel Rima was having her wedding party in, I thought she wouldn't be nervous…Yeah right! She was as nervous as ever! And I thought she would be calm, cool and collected, but oh man, was I wrong.

Rima: AHH! Amu! Why am I so nervous!?

Amu: Rima! Hold still! I'm trying to fix your hair! If you move, the hair curler will burn you!

Rima: I can't help it though...its my wedding day...

Amu: calm down Rima, you'll be fine, just listen to the priest saying his boring things, and you'll easily know when to speak.

Rima laughs

Amu: what's so funny?

Rima: haha, nothing, you always know when to calm me down

Amu: anyway, good luck its about time for you to go through those doors and walk down that isle, now move!

Rima: thanks Amu.

* * *

**Tara: Heyy, hope you like that!**

**Yuuki: I liked it!**

**Tara: Okay, SERIOUSLY, where did you come from!?**

**Yuuki: oh right! There was a reason I came here…oh yeah! Vampire knight season 2 is out!**

**Tara: Seriously!? Awesome!**

**Ikuto: Have you completely forgotten that we're in a Shugo Chara fanfic?**

**Tara: oops.**

**Amu: it's okay, Tara-Chan!**

**Tara: Arigatou.**

**Dia: Anyway…R&R please!**

**Tara: AHH! DIA! YAY!**

**Dia: Gotta run!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tara: Next chappie!**

**Ikuto: It's about time…**

**Tara: I'm sorry, Ikuto, what was that? Glares**

**Ikuto: Nothing!**

**Amu: Tara-Chan… calm down…**

**Tara: I'm okay, Thanks Amu-Chan! Ikuto! Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: again?! Why me?!**

**Tara: Tadamu fic...**

**Tadase pops from nowhere: Tadamu!? AWESOME!**

**Tara: AHH! Tadase! Where the hell did you come from?!**

**Tadase: I wasn't noticed once again…**

_(Flashback to chapter 3)_

_As soon as I got to the hotel Rima was having her wedding party in, I thought she wouldn't be nervous…Yeah right! She was as nervous as ever! And I thought she would be calm, cool and collected, but oh man, was I wrong. _

_Rima: AHH! Amu! Why am I so nervous!?_

_Amu: Rima! Hold still! I'm trying to fix your hair! If you move, the hair curler will burn you!_

_Rima: I can't help it though...its my wedding day..._

_Amu: calm down Rima, you'll be fine, just listen to the priest saying his boring things, and you'll easily know when to speak._

_Rima laughs_

_Amu: what's so funny?_

_Rima: haha, nothing, you always know when to calm me down_

_Amu: anyway, good luck its about time for you to go through those doors and walk down that isle, now move!_

_Rima: thanks Amu._

_(End of flashback…wow, long flashback)_

Amu's POV

When Rima and I got to the church, I didn't expect to see the one person that made me give up on love. I thought it was a trick of the eye, so I just ignored it. I went into the church and stood opposite of Nagehiko. I looked at the guy behind him who seemed familiar with azure blue hair and sapphire eyes in a black tux. After the wedding, we all headed to the Shangri la, the hotel Rima and Nagehiko was having their wedding party in. (sorry, I was being lazy so I didn't go into details of the wedding.)

Rima: oh my god, Amu! I'm married!

Amu: Rima…you're over excited…and I can't breathe…

Rima: oops, sorry Amu.

Nagehiko: Amu-Chan! It's almost time for you to sing!

Rima: by the way, Nagehiko would like to introduce someone to you later on.

Amu: what? Oh no, Rima, you didn't!

Rima: hmm, maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Amu: You did! Didn't you?!

Rima: oh! Time for you to sing!

Amu: Rima! Why you little—

Suddenly I was on stage and there was a spotlight on me. I had to make a speech on how I've known Rima and Nagehiko and then I had to sing.

Amu: Good evening everybody, I hope everyone is having a good time. When I heard Rima and Nagehiko were getting married, I was so happy for them. I've known Rima ever since elementary school, same with Nagehiko. Nagehiko was one of my first best friends when I entered Seiyo Elementary, and then left for a while. Soon after he left, I met Rima who was always acting calm and cool, but I found out she really loves to laugh, but she hides it. Both, Rima and I both had split personalities and we've been friends ever since. Anyway, enough of my speech. I was asked by Rima and Nagehiko to sing.

Amu: This song is dedicated to the newly weds.

(Love story – Taylor Swift, which I do not own)

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello**

**Little did I know.**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Oh oh**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**Romeo, save me**

**They try to tell me how I feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

**Romeo, save me**

**I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**

**Is this in my head**

**I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said**

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

When I ended the song, the crowd burst into applause. I had fun singing, and Rima and Nagehiko came and thanked me for singing such a beautiful song. Looks like what I saw earlier wasn't a trick of the eye, it was really the guy who broke my heart a year ago… Tadase. I found myself staring at him and then Nagehiko broke me out of my trance.

* * *

**Tara: I know, I thought that Ikuto would actually say something in this chapter, but now I know that he WILL be in the next one.**

**Ikuto: I better be…glares**

**Tara: Amu-Chan! Ikuto's scaring me!**

**Amu: Ikuto, leave Tara-Chan alone.**

**Ikuto: Grabs Amu Aww, Your so cute. Blows into Amu's ear.**

**Amu: AHH! Pervert! **

**Miki: uh huh…Please R&R!**

**Tara: Miki! That's my line!**

**Miki: Gomen ne, Tara-Chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tara-chan: YAY! It's done!**

**Ikuto: What took you so long?!**

**Amu: yeah…NOW you update?!  
**

**Tara-chan: not my fault I had a busy week! And besides its half term breaks so I'll be updating a bit faster… anyway… can someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Everyone: silence**

**Tara-chan: mou…if someone doesn't do the disclaimer, I won't update the story…**

**Everyone: SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Tara-chan: much better…(muahahahaha…I have found their weakness…)**

_**(Flashback to chapter 3)**_

'_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you'**_

_When I ended the song, the crowd burst into applause. I had fun singing, and Rima and Nagehiko came and thanked me for singing such a beautiful song. Looks like what I saw earlier wasn't a trick of the eye, it was really the guy who broke my heart a year ago… Tadase. I found myself staring at him and then Nagehiko broke me out of my trance._

_(End flashback)_

(Amu's POV)

Nagehiko came up to me with someone behind him who looked familiar.

Nagehiko: Amu-Chan, I would like you to meet a friend of mine.

The guy behind Nagehiko stepped forward and took my hand and kissed it.

Ikuto: looks like we have a habit of bumping into each other, don't we?

I blushed. Amu: I guess so… huh? Wait…you're that guy from before…

Ikuto: My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You must be Amu Hinamori.

Amu: yes, how did you know?

Ikuto: Nagehiko here, told me all about you.

Amu: excuse me for a minute.

I dragged Nagehiko and Rima off ready to scold them like hell even if they are my best friends. I glared at them.

(Rima's POV)

Amu had dragged us off to the hallway just outside of the restaurant; I mean literally, dragged us off.

Amu: Rima…Nagehiko…

Amu was glaring at us with such a scary aura around her…her eyes had flames in them and she was glaring daggers at us.

Nagehiko: Amu-Chan…

Rima: Amu…you're on fire…

Amu: apparently I am…and do you know why?

Nagehiko and I didn't answer. We were so scared of the aura around her; we lost our voices to speak. She sighed.

Amu: are you guys idiots!? I said I didn't want to get into another relationship!

Rima: how did you figure it out…?

Amu: oh, come on, knowing you guys ever since elementary, it was pretty obvious…

Nagehiko: Amu-Chan…I suggest you hide…

Amu: why?

Nagehiko nudged me and pointed behind Amu. _Oh no…this is bad…_ I thought.

(Amu's POV)

Nagehiko pointed behind me.

Nagehiko: Tadase is looking for you…

Right after Nagehiko said that, he slapped his head with his hand.

Amu: He's right behind me, isn't he…

They all nodded, even Ikuto.

Tadase: Amu…can I talk to you for a minute?

Amu: I…I—I'm sorry, I have to go…

Tadase: AMU!

I ran out of the hotel and into the big garden in the back. It was the most peaceful place there. The fountains were filled with lights; there was a huge maze and all these plants trimmed into different shapes. It was breathtaking. I finally stopped and sat at the fountain, admiring its beauty, then started to sing.

(Ikuto's POV)

When I saw Amu run out of the hotel, I wanted to run after her so much to comfort her. I saw Tadase about to run after her, but I grabbed him on the shoulder and said to him that it's best to leave her alone for a while.

It has been an hour and Amu still hasn't come back, I told Nagehiko I'd be going to the bathroom. I didn't want to seem eager, so I just put up a blank expression and said I'd be going to the bathroom. I finally found her and it looked like she was singing something, but she just started. I decided to stay behind a tree and listen for a bit. I saw her stand up and sing.

**(I wanted you by INA, I don't own.)**

**Lately I've been thinking about what I can do  
I've been stressing to fall back in love with you  
I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through  
But I can't go on this way. I've got to stop it babe  
You've been wonderful in all that you can be  
But it hurts when you say that you understand me  
So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I**

****

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how damn deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

I've been pushing hard to open up the door  
Trying to take us back to where we were before  
But I'm done. I just can't do this anymore  
'Cuz we can't be mended, so let's stop pretending now  
We've been walking around in circles for some time  
And I think we should head for the finish line  
So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how damn deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

I, I.. I'm so sorry baby  
But I, I.. I gotta pack up and leave  
But I, I'll always remember how we came close  
..to being how I wanted to be  
I wanted you baby  
I wanted you

**I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how damn deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
**

**(Tara-Chan: listen to the song for better effect )**

Tara-Chan: YAY! Hope you liked it! Coz it took me like 2 hours to write even if it was only 4 pages.

Ikuto: I'm finally in the story! But I barely did anything. Glares and Tara-Chan

Tara-Chan: Ikuto…calm down or else I won't leave you here ALONE with Amu.

Amu: TARA-CHAN! YOU TRAITOR! Chases Tara-Chan

Tara: GOMENASAI, AMU-CHAN! Runs for life

Rima: eto…please R&R…

Tara-Chan: RIMA! HELP ME!

Everyone: sweatdrop


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tara-Chan: YAY! When I first put up my story on , I got reviews!

Ikuto: how many?

Tara-Chan: URESEI!

Amu-Chan: Ikuto…you better not…

Ikuto: right…

Tara-Chan: anyway, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts and stuff! I want to thank Natsuya801923, stickyricexyummy, xXAddictedtoPockyXx, BlackMoonTiger and girlylove23 for reviewing my story! And whoever is the first one to review THIS chapter will be mentioned in one of the beginning slits I always put in! Like this one!

Amu: can we just get on with the story please?

Tara-Chan: right. Disclaimer please!

Everyone: …

Tara-Chan: Glares I won't update…

Everyone: SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! PEACH-PIT DOES!

(Flashback to chapter 4)

"**I wanted you, I wanted you"**

**(LOL-SHORT FLASHBACK!)**

(Amu's POV)

When I finished the song, I felt a whole lot better, and then I heard a rustle in the bushes.

Amu: W-who's there?

Ikuto: Damn, I've been caught.

Amu: I should've known it was you…

Ikuto: who were you expecting, _Amu_?

When he said my name, I dark blush suddenly appeared on my cheeks. I started to silently curse myself for blushing when I barely knew the guy.

Ikuto: why are you blushing? Do I turn you on, _Amu_?

Amu: Stop emphasizing my name! Pervert! And who said you could say my name without an honorific!?

Ikuto: aww, you're so cold, _Amu_.

Amu: QUIT IT!

All of a sudden, Ikuto starts chuckling lightly, while I was standing there dumbfounded wondering what the hell he was laughing at.

Amu: what are you laughing at?!

Ikuto: You're so easy and fun to tease, _Amu._

Amu: Mou…stop teasing me like that…

(Tadase's POV)

Argh…I can't take this anymore, I need to go find Amu! I went up to Nagehiko and said I was going out for some fresh air and he gave me the okay. I walked in the direction Amu went and I spotted her sitting next to Ikuto. What was Ikuto doing there with Amu?

(Ikuto's POV)

She's so easy to tease. That's one of her cute points. Her pink shoulder-length hair was sparkling in the moonlight, I just wanted to run my hand through her soft, silky hair, and her honey-golden eyes were so beautiful.

Ikuto: you know, you have a really beautiful voice.

I saw a deep blush form on her cheeks.

Amu: R-really?

Ikuto: yeah, you should have a career as a singer.

Amu: heh…I wish…but I have a job as a waitress…

Ikuto: really? Where at?

Amu: The crescent café.

I looked at her with wide eyes realizing my dad owned the place but gave it to me to manage, but since I barely go there, I had Suzuki-san run the place for me. I didn't know she worked there.

Amu: Why are looking at me like that?

Ikuto: it's nothing. _Maybe I should surprise her_.

(Tadase's POV)

Geez! Why is he getting so close to Amu! She's mine! Nagehiko…now I know why you needed Ikuto to come. Well…it's time to stop playing matchmaker. I will get Amu back before Ikuto can get any closer to her. I wandered back to the hotel.

(Amu's POV)

I looked at Ikuto suspiciously, wondering what he was thinking about. The, he said something that I didn't catch.

Ikuto: –to the party.

Amu: sorry, what'd you say?

Ikuto: I said we should go back to the party.

Amu: oh, right.

Ikuto stood up and offered me his hand.

Amu: since when are you such a gentleman?

Ikuto: oh? Wasn't I always?

Amu: sure.

I took his hand and we ended up walking back to the hotel hand in hand. I noticed we were still holding hands just before we went through the door and sneakily took my hand away from his. When we got into the hotel, Rima came up to me.

Rima: Amu! People want you to sing again! Now get up on stage!

Amu: Oi, Rima!

Before I had a chance to protest, Rima pushed me onto the stage.

Amu: um…I heard you guys wanted me to sing more, and Rima just put me on stage, so, anyway I hope you like this song. I wrote it myself. (A/N: I didn't really write the song. It's just a song I put in the story that Amu wrote)

(Stay my baby – Miranda Cosgrove, I don't own)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Stay my baby

Summer love isn't meant to be

And it's only a fantasy

That's what everyone's tellin' me

Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed

Let me know that you'll keep in touch

If you don't it'll hurt too much

Stay my baby

Ohh-oh-oh-ohh

Tell me right now

Ohh-oh-oh-ohh

How it's goin' down

Everything'll be okay!

Everything'll be alright!

I know that it'll go my way

If you stay my baby

I'm never gonne give you up!

I'm never gonna have enough!

So now 'till forever

Stay my baby!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh

Now that I've gone back to school

All I do is think of you

Sittin' up here in my room

Goin' crazy

But then you call

Gets me through it all

Every time you say

"Stay my baby."

Everything'll be okay!

Everything'll be alright!

I know that it'll go my way

If you stay my baby

I'm never gonne give you up!

I'm never gonna have enough!

So now 'till forever

Stay my baby!

Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby

Ohh-oh-oh-ohh

Tell me right now

Ohh-oh-oh-ohh

How it's goin' down

Everything'll be okay!

Everything'll be alright!

I know that it'll go my way

If you stay my baby

I'm never gonne give you up!

I'm never gonna have enough!

So now 'till forever

Stay my baby!

Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby

Stay my baby!

I'm never gonne give you up!

I'm never gonna have enough!

So now 'till forever

Stay my baby!

Stay my baby...

When I finished singing, I felt so happy. Everyone was cheering on my singing. I got off stage and I found Ikuto there waiting to congratulate me. I smiled. I liked that about him. Though he can be a bit of a pervert sometimes, he's a really sweet guy. Behind Ikuto, I found Utau and Kukai, my smile became even wider, as I ran up to them and gave them a hug.

Amu: Utau! Kukai! Oh my god! It's been such a long time!

Kukai: Great to see you again, Hinamori!

Utau: Amu-Chan! How've you been?

(Utau's POV)

I haven't seen Amu in so long! I was so happy to see her again and asked how she was while we haven't seen each other. Then, I saw Tadase walk up behind her. I gave Amu an 'uh-oh' look.

Amu: well, I've been good except for the incident with Tadase, and he's right behind me, isn't he.

I nodded in reply and she murmured 'help!' which only I could hear.

Tara-Chan: I hoped you liked that! Gasp what will Amu do?!

Everyone: How would we know?! You're the one writing it!

Tara-Chan: looks at everyone wide-eyed O.O how do you guys do that? Do you guys practice this or something??

Suu: R&R desu!

Tara-Chan: Thanks Suu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tara-Chan: Hey! I've updated! And I would like to introduce you to the first person that reviewed chapter 5…Aznprid3x3!**

**Aznprid3x3: seriously?! Cool!**

**Tara-Chan: by the way, sorry xXAddictedtoPockyXx, but you were the SECOND person to review…you reviewed 23 seconds after Aznprid3x3.**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx: crap…oh well…wait…why were you counting??**

**Tara-Chan: ignores I'll just say the order in which you people have reviewed…**

**Aznprid3x3 – thanks for reviewing my story!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx - thanks for reviewing! But you were a bit later than Aznprid3x3. By the way, nice imitation of Tadase's laugh. (Tadase: HEY!)**

**Natsuya801923 – Thanks for the idea! I might use that!**

**BlackMoonTiger – Thanks for reviewing!**

**ZeroxYuuki4ever – Thanks!**

**Stickyricexyummy – who knows? Well, besides me, just read on to find out!**

**RyuRi – I know Ikuto was a bit out of character but more of his pervyness will kick in later. xD.**

**Amulet-anime7 – Thanks!**

**Amuto15 – lol, Tadagay! realizes what just said crap…**

**Tadase: Tara-Chan… glares **

**Tara-Chan: uh huh…even if you're glaring at me like that, I have a few tricks up my sleeve…**

**Amu & Ikuto: oh no…oh well, we get to see Tadagay suffer!**

**Tara-Chan: AMUTO SUPPORTERS! I FOUND TADAGAY!**

**Tadase: shit…runs for life **

**Fangirls of amuto: Where'd he go?**

**Tara-Chan: That way…points to closet**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: eto…**

**Amu: on with the story!**

_(Flashback to chapter 5)_

_Amu: Utau! Kukai! Oh my god! It's been such a long time!_

_Kukai: Great to see you again, Hinamori!_

_Utau: Amu-Chan! How've you been?_

_(Utau's POV)_

_I haven't seen Amu in so long! I was so happy to see her again and asked how she was while we haven't seen each other. Then, I saw Tadase walk up behind her. I gave Amu an 'uh-oh' look._

_Amu: well, I've been good except for the incident with Tadase, and he's right behind me, isn't he._

_I nodded in reply and she murmured 'help!' which only I could hear._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

(Amu's POV)

Shit…what am I going to do? I murmured 'help!' to Utau hoping she would do something and right on time I saw more of my friends come in, including Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Surprisingly, I saw them walk in, in pairs. Ran and Daichi, Miki and Yoru, Suu and Musashi, Yaya and Kairi, but I saw Dia just walking with Temari and Pepe. It looks like Dia saw what kind of situation I was in, rushed up to me and started talking.

Dia: Amu-Chan! It's been a while! Sorry people, but mind if I borrow Amu for a while? The others and I want to hear what we've missed.

Utau, Rima: We'll come with!

I saw Ran and the other girls tell the boys that they'll be talking to me. So, all of us but the boy's went to Utau's suite and decided to question me. Miki closed the door behind her and started questioning me.

Miki: Alright, spill. Why were you looking so nervous when Tadase was behind you like that?

Utau: I think Rima and I can answer that question…

Rima: Yeah, as you know, Amu was dating Tadase, right?

The other girls stayed silent.

Amu: Rima, Utau. I can take care of this…

Amu: Anyway, Tadase and I have been dating for 3 years, those 3 years were okay and we haven't argued once. Until one day, he asked me if he could come over to my house because he wanted to discuss something with me. When he came over, I saw a sad expression on his face, and then he told me to sit down. He then got nervous and I didn't know why. All of a sudden he tells me he's GAY! So, after that, I was so pissed, I kicked him out of my house! Literally!

The other girls were silent for a while and their eyes were opened wide. I didn't know why Utau and Rima's eyes were wide open because they already knew; all of a sudden they start bursting out laughing like maniacs.

Ran: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS HILARIOUS!

Suu: HAHAHAHAHA! Who would've thought he was gay desu!?

Yaya: AMU-CHI! I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!

I just sweatdropped.

Amu: hey, hey…it's not that funny…I haven't dated anyone seriously ever since that incident…

They all stopped laughing and looked at me in shock.

Dia: are you serious?

Amu: yeah…

Rima: you guys, can I talk to you? Amu, wait over there for a second.

Amu: fine…

(Rima's POV)

I gathered all the girls but Amu into a corner and told them about Ikuto.

Rima: You guys, the guy named Ikuto…Nagehiko and I have set up for Amu, she seriously needs to find someone already! Its been a year since the breakup!

Utau: I knew it.

Miki: but Rima, Amu's going to get mad if she found out.

Rima: she already has…

Ran: HEH?!

Dia quickly clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

Suu: why is she so calm about it right now, desu?

Rima: right now… she's probably forgotten about it…for now.

Amu: you know I can hear everything your saying, right?

Rima: crap…

Amu: baka…

(Utau's POV)

Everybody sweatdropped at Amu's comment, I decided to change the subject to get rid of the awkward silence.

Utau: A-Anyway…what else have we missed besides the incident with Tadase?

Amu: well, nothing much, I just got a job at the crescent café not far from here, Rima's been giving me hell and planned to get me in a relationship with someone named Ikuto.

I spotted her blush, and I don't think I was the only one.

Miki: Amu-Chan, why are you blushing?

Utau: have you fallen for him already?

Amu: w-what a-are y-y-you t-talking a-about?!

Yaya: Amu-Chi has a crush!

Amu: I do not! Do I?

Miki: well, it seems that way…

Amu: Moving on…okay, my turn to ask questions. First off, Utau. Since when were you and Kukai dating?

_Crap…wasn't expecting that._

I instantly blushed, and it looks like Amu and the other girls spotted this.

Utau: W-well, I realized we had a lot in common and gradually we started to like each other. I mean, I like competitions and so does he. He's a really energetic guy, but he can be really sweet.

Amu: aww, that's so cute! You are so in love with him.

Utau: S-shut up.

We all started laughing.

Amu then congratulated Rima again for her marriage.

Amu: Rima, It's great you got married to Nagehiko.

Rima: Yeah, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I mean, I seriously love him.

All of a sudden, while the others were talking, I heard a crash in the hallway, and they all stopped talking.

Utau: hey, did you hear that?

Amu: yeah, I did.

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: same here.

Rima: we all did.

Yaya: who do you think it is?

Temari: Isn't it a bit obvious?

Amu, Utau, Rima: you finally speak…

Amu: but, now that you think about it…I do have an idea on who it might be…

Utau: not really just one person though…

Rima: more like a bunch of boys eavesdropping in the hallway!

(Kukai's POV)

The boys and I decided to follow the girls and see what the heck they wanted to drag Amu off and talk to her for. Ikuto, the new guy was just standing there looking bored, but came along. Nagehiko was disagreeing on what we were doing but came along anyway. We followed them to Utau's room and stood outside listening to what they were saying, and we heard Amu talking to the girls about her break up with Tadase. When I heard Amu say that Tadase was gay, I went wide-eyed and looked at Tadase who was red with embarrassment, while the other guys were trying to hold in their laughter.

Kukai: Tadase…is that true?

I tried to hold in my laughter while saying that, and so were the others.

Tadase: hell no!

(Ikuto's POV)

I was listening to Tadase's and I think his name was Kukai's conversation, until I heard the girls talking about us.

Ikuto: you guys, shut up! They're talking about us!

Amu was talking about me and I heard her friend Utau saying "have you fallen for him already?" I heard Amu say "w-what a-are y-y-you t-talking a-about?!" and the babyish girl said "Amu-Chi has a crush!" When she said that, I smirked. It's going to be a whole lot more than a crush sooner or later. Amu then started asking Utau questions and Kukai overheard Utau say that he was energetic but can be a really sweet guy. He blushed from this. Then, I heard Amu congratulating Rima on her marriage. When Nagehiko heard Rima said she loved him. He blushed as well. All of a sudden, Tadase accidently kicked a maid's cart and a metal bucket crashed on the floor.

In the girl's room, it fell silent.

_Crap._

* * *

**Tara-Chan: HAHA! I left you guys hanging!**

**Aznprid3x3: what's going to happen next?**

**Tara-Chan: you're going to have to read the next chapter when it comes out to find out!**

**Aznprid3x3: poo.**

**Tara-Chan: um…okay…**

**Ikuto: Once again, I barely did anything in this…**

**Tara-Chan: chillax…there'll be more amuto moments later in the story…**

**Ikuto: can you write the next one soon? puts on cute kitty face**

**Tara-Chan: crap…must resist cute face… Amu-Chan! Help! Ikuto is using the face!**

**Amu: sigh Ikuto…walks up to Ikuto and gives him a kiss **

**Ikuto: I'm not going to hold back anymore, Amu.**

**Amu: crap…Tara-Chan! YOU OWE ME FOR THIS! runs **

**Tara-Chan: anyway…R&R please! Once again, I need at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tara-Chan: Wow, I didn't think I'd get 11 reviews for chapter 6. Thanks for reviewing people!**

**Aznprid3x3: I'm one of them, right?**

**Tara-Chan: yeah, but this time you weren't first to review, but you did review! The first to review was Aoi Faith!**

**Aoi Faith: yay.**

**Tara-Chan: by the way, I don't get what you meant by your comment. Oh well.**

**Ikuto: Are we being forgotten?**

**Amu: I don't know.**

**Tara-Chan: Oh! Hi Amu, Ikuto!**

**Amu & Ikuto: We were forgotten… -Sweatdrops-**

**Tara-Chan: By the way…Amu-Chan… sorry about the other day…**

**Amu-Chan: oh right, I forgot about that…**

**Tara-Chan: crap… -Runs for life-**

**Amu: Excuse me people, while you read this chapter, I'm going to go kil—CATCH her…**

**Miki: Tara-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_(Flashback to chapter 6)_

_(Ikuto's POV)_

_I was listening to Tadase's and I think his name was Kukai's conversation, until I heard the girls talking about us._

_Ikuto: you guys, shut up! They're talking about us!_

_Amu was talking about me and I heard her friend Utau saying "have you fallen for him already?" I heard Amu say "w-what a-are y-y-you t-talking a-about?!" and the babyish girl said "Amu-Chi has a crush!" When she said that, I smirked. It's going to be a whole lot more than a crush sooner or later. Amu then started asking Utau questions and Kukai overheard Utau say that he was energetic but can be a really sweet guy. He blushed from this. Then, I heard Amu congratulating Rima on her marriage. When Nagehiko heard Rima said she loved him. He blushed as well. All of a sudden, Tadase accidently kicked a maid's cart and a metal bucket crashed on the floor._

_In the girl's room, it fell silent._

_Crap._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

We heard the girl's talking again, and Utau was asking the other girl's if they heard the noise. All the guys started going "crap…" If we don't move now we'd be caught red-handed. The other girl's started replying to Utau saying they heard a crash in the hallway. It went silent again. The guys were all shuffling behind me while Kukai and I just continued listening to the girls. I heard Amu say "but now that you think about it… I do have an idea on who it might be". The Kukai and I heard Utau say "not really just one person though…" and then Rima saying "more like a bunch of boys eavesdropping in the hallway!"

(Amu's POV)

Because of all the shuffling the girl's and I heard in the hallway, we knew it was the boys. I thought of a plan to just make the boys think we thought it was nothing. I winked at Utau and Rima and told them the plan, the told the whole group whispering.

Amu: You guys, I thought of a plan.

The girl's except for Rima and Utau: We're listening…

Amu: okay…well, we're just going to act and let the boys think that we didn't hear anything, when they think that they're sure we heard nothing, Rima, Utau and I will open the front door.

Ran: nice! I can't wait to see their faces!

Miki: yeah, their faces are going to be priceless!

Suu: desu!

Rima: hey, does anyone have a camera?

Yaya: I have one!

Rima: great, we can have loads of fun taking pictures of their faces with this.

All of us started setting up our plan on what to say, and Utau started.

Utau: It was probably nothing.

Amu: yeah, I guess.

Rima: Are you sure?

Ran: It was probably a clumsy cleaner with that maid cart!

Miki: Anyway… Anyone want to order room service?

Yaya: I want candy!

Amu: okay, but you can only have 3 pieces of candy.

Yaya: MOU…AMU-CHI IS BEING MEAN!

We all burst out laughing except for Yaya who was pouting like a baby as usual.

Dia: I'll go call room service.

(Normal POV – Is this the first one?)

The boys sighed from relief, thinking the girls thought it was nothing. Little did they know, Rima, Utau and Amu were waiting behind that door for the right moment. Rima was holding the camera ready to take a picture of their reactions while Utau and Amu were getting ready to open the very door the boys we listening from.

(Amu's POV)

I whispered to Utau and Rima saying "3…2…1…now!"

We all opened the door and just as we suspected, the boys were right outside our door eavesdropping. Their faces, just as we predicted were priceless! Their faces were wide-eyed when they saw us, and their mouths in a big 'O' but Ikuto was the first to recover and a smirk plastered across his face. I then saw him whisper something to Kukai, and then surprisingly, I saw Kukai smirk as well. I suddenly grew worried at what they were thinking.

Amu: What are you guys smirking at?

Ikuto: so…you have a crush on me…huh, _Amu_?

Kukai: and Utau, energetic but sweet?

It looks like Nagehiko caught what they were trying to do, and ended up joining in.

Nagehiko: Rima…luckiest girl in the world? Seriously love me?

All of us, but Suu, Yaya, Temari, Pepe and Dia gasped. We then realized that because of they boys eavesdropping on us…they heard EVERYTHING we talked about! Ran, Miki, Rima, Utau and I blushed as soon as we realized they heard everything. Ikuto came closer to me and leaned over me, just inches away from my face. My blush was darker than my strawberry pink hair. Utau was blushing madly as well when Kukai had his elbow leaning on the doorframe and also leaning over her. Ran was blushing because of Daichi, Miki blushing because of Yoru and Rima blushing because of Nagehiko. All of a sudden, the most unexpected thing happened after that, Music started to play and the boys started singing!

**(Hey Juliet – LMNT, I don't own)**

**Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you dance**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

**'Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying**

**Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

**'Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**You don't have to say forever**

**For us to hang together**

**So hear me when I say**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday, you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

All the girls stared at them wide-eyed, I stared at Ikuto thinking that this SO was NOT his character. I never thought I would see the boys do that… I think that was the weirdest thing I've seen them do…so far.

* * *

**Tara-Chan: no really a cliffy, but yeah… I still can't believe I managed to run back here without getting kil—I mean CAUGHT by Amu.**

**Amu: That's because I gave up.**

**Ran: Mou, Amu-Chan! Why didn't you just Chara change with me?**

**Amu: I wanted to try to run by myself.**

**Ran: Amu-Chan! –Sparkles in eyes-**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you made me sing…**

**Amu: Well, my story, I get to do what I want with it.**

**Tadase: Please R&R!**

**Tara-Chan: since when were you invited? AMUTO SUPPORTERS!**

**Amuto supporters: What happened?**

**Tara-Chan: Tadagay is here.**

**Tadase: once again…crap.**

**Fangirls: -Glares- -flaming aura around Fangirls-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tara-Chan: I wanted to update. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BUT SCHOOL IS BEING EVIL AND GIVING ME SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**Ikuto: lazy… **

**Tara-Chan: say that again, I won't update which means in this story…no more amuto.**

**Ikuto: -smirk- I know you would never do that. **

**Tara-Chan: watch me.**

**Amu: a-anyway…on with the story!**

**Tara-Chan: Oh right… Yoru! Disclaimer please!**

**Yoru: Tara-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way, nya!**

_(Flashback to chapter 7)_

_The boys started singing a song called 'hey Juliet' by LMNT… __All the girls stared at them wide-eyed, I stared at Ikuto thinking that this SO was NOT his character. I never thought I would see the boys do that… I think that was the weirdest thing I've seen them do…so far__._

_(End Flashback)_

**(Amu's POV)**

It's been a week since Nagehiko's and Rima's wedding, and let's just say that it was a pretty hectic night…especially when Nagehiko and Rima were about to cut their wedding cake. It was hilarious! When they cut a slice to feed each other, Rima, instead of putting it in his mouth with a fork. She grabbed a handful and stuffed it into Nagehiko's mouth. She put on a cute face, and said to him, "Payback". I saw Rima wink at me, and I instantly got the idea. Rima winked at the other girls while they got the message as well. The boys were standing around oblivious to what we were about to do. But, as if Nagehiko read Rima's mind, he already knew what we were going to do but didn't say anything to the other guys. All the girls and I walked up to the cake and grabbed a handful. I was the first to start. I threw the cake at Ikuto but he somehow dodged. While Miki threw some at Yoru, Ran at Daichi, Suu, Dia, Temari, Pepe started throwing stuff too, while Musashi and Kairi were sweat dropping in the background. Eventually, it ended and we were all covered in cake. But, it was fun.

Right after that, Rima was about to throw the bouquet. Every one of the girls was trying to get the flowers except me. I wanted to as well, but I had to keep my so-called 'cool and spicy' character up. I've been in this character ever since I was 11 years old dressing like a gothic punk. Apparently, Rima didn't like it when I put up that kind of character. Oh well. In the end, I ended up catching the bouquet…when I didn't even try… on the corner of my eye, I could see Ikuto's smirking face, which I wish I could just wipe off! While in my own thoughts, my phone started ringing and as I looked at the caller ID, it was Rima. I answered it.

Amu: Hello?

Rima: Hey Amu, it's Rima. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park with the others and me?

Amu: Aren't we a bit old for amusement parks?

Rima: Come on! It'll be fun! Actually, never mind, you're coming even if I have to drag you there myself!

Amu: okay, okay! I get it! I'll come.

Rima: Okay, bye Amu. Be there tomorrow at noon.

Amu: got it. Bye.

Once I finished talking to Rima, I looked at the clock and realized it was 8:45am when I had to be at work in 15 minutes. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I rushed out my apartment and into my silver BMW M6 convertible (picture on profile) that I bought a few days ago. I had enough money to buy a car and I got my driver's license 2 years ago. I drove to the crescent café as fast as I legally could and managed to get there in time.

Suzuki-san: Ah! Amu-chan! Ohayou!

Amu: Ohayou.

Suzuki-san: Ah, Amu-chan, we're going to have a pretty busy day today, so I hope you're up for it.

Amu: Hai, hai.

I heard a couple of girls come in and they came and sat at the table. To me, they seemed kind of lost; I went to ask for their orders.

Amu: Hi, welcome to the crescent café, how may I help you?

One of the girls had silver hair that went just past her shoulders and she looked up at me and I saw crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a brown shirt with white sleeves and the shirt said 'I love hot cocoa' and brown pants with a little pink heart on the side and flip flops. The other girl had dark brown hair with light brown highlights and she looked up with me with her chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt with white sleeves and brown pants with the word 'Gap' on it (look on profile). _Why do these girls look so familiar? _Then I heard one of the girls say something that knocked me out of my thoughts.

Girl 1: Amu-chan?

Girl 2: what? Amu-chan?

Amu: h-how did you know my name?

Girl 1: who else do you know has silver hair?

Amu: …wait…Natsuya??

Girl 2: surely, you should remember me.

Amu: Tara?? Oh. My. God.

My 2 best friends that I had before I moved to Seiyo elementary 9 years ago are standing right in front of me, and I'm standing here like an idiot. Tara and Natsuya stood up and gave me such a huge hug; I was about to fall backwards.

Amu: OH MY GOD! How long has it been since I last saw you guys!?

Natsuya: 8-9 years. Oh my god, Amu-chan, we haven't seen you in so long. When you left, we've been depressed for like a month!

Tara: Yeah! Amu-chan, how have you been?

Amu: I've been good, and good thing nobody else is here or else this would've caused a huge commotion.

Suzuki-san: Amu-chan! I heard some screaming—and who may these 2 ladies be?

Amu: Ah! Suzuki-san! These are my 2 best friends from before I moved to Japan!

Suzuki-san: Ah! You must be Natsuya-chan and Tara-chan! Amu has told me a lot about you!

Natsuya: Nice to meet you.

Tara: Nice to meet you!

Suzuki-san: if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work. Nice meeting you two!

Amu: Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I didn't expect you guys to be here in Japan.

Tara: well, we wanted to see if we could find you! I was going through some old photos of us when we were little and told Natsuya about it.

Natsuya: yeah, I mean we haven't seen you for a while; and we wanted to pay you a visit. When we got here, we kind of got lost and wandered into this café. To think, that we would find you here.

Amu: haha, yeah. As you can see, I work here. That reminds me…where are you guys staying?

Tara: we haven't decided that yet…

Amu: Why not stay with me? I have 2 spare rooms in my apartment. Although, it's pretty small, it's comfortable.

Natsuya: Amu-chan, are you sure we wouldn't be intruding or anything?

Amu: don't worry about it! I don't mind.

Tara: okay, we'll stay. But, we have to help you pay the rent in your apartment.

Amu: deal. Just wondering, but do you guys have enough money?

Natsuya and Tara: -sweatdrop-

Amu: haha! I can tell by the looks on your faces that you don't.

Natsuya: okay…so we may be a bit broke at the moment…

Amu: no worries. Wait here.

**(Natsuya's POV)**

I saw Amu-chan walk into an office, probably Suzuki-san's. She came out a few minutes later with two uniforms like hers.

Amu: You've just been hired as two new waitresses for the crescent café.

Tara and I stared at Amu-chan with wide eyes, wondering how she got us the jobs so easily. Tara was the first to recover.

Tara: The uniform looks so cute!

(Sorry, I'm not bothered to type up what the maid outfit looks like so just look on my profile for the outfit. =. ='.)

Amu: do you think you guys can get changed and start today?

Natsuya and Tara: sure!

**(Amu's POV)**

I showed Tara and Natsuya where the changing rooms were and they got changed while I went back to work. Natsuya was the first to come out and then Tara following soon after.

Amu: well, let's get started!

At around lunchtime, the café was packed with people. I heard some people ask me to sing. I agreed but told them I would be singing with two other girls. I told Natsuya and Tara that they would have to perform with me and they agreed almost instantly. I told them that a lot of people were requesting kind of a fast song. We had 5 minutes and I had all the clothes prepared. We told the audience that we'd be performing soon. We went into the changing room and I gave the clothes to Natsuya and Tara. Tara soon came out wearing a white tank top with white Capri pants. Natsuya came out wearing a white ¾ sleeved shirt and white and grey army pants. Lastly, I came out wearing a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves went past my hands and there was a hole for my thumb to go through. My shirt went down stopping and showing off my stomach. I had white tracksuit pants. We were all wearing white and black converse shoes. The song that we were doing was the same song we always used to sing and dance to. When we were 9 years old, we made up a dance, which was really complex for other kids our age (I can't describe the dance moves, sorry). We all walked onto the stage.

Amu: I hope you like this song. As you can see, I have 2 new members with me. Anyway, please enjoy.

**(Cinderella – Britney Spears – this was a random song picked by Me. =. =')**

**(Amu)**

**I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well**

**Oh yes, you know it's true**

**You'd call me Cinderella; all you had to do was yell**

**And I'd be there for you**

**Here I am, so try to forgive me**

**I don't believe in fairytales**

**Here we are with nothing but honesty**

**I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay**

**(ALL) CHORUS**

**I'm sorry, running away like this**

**And I'm sorry I've already made my wish**

**Aah, but Cinderella's got to go**

**(Natsuya)**

**From time to time I tried to tell just what was on my mind**

**You'd tell me not today**

**"Come back, do that. Where's Cinderella at?"**

**Was all you had to say.**

**Here I am, so try to forgive me**

**I don't believe in fairytales**

**Here we are with nothing but honesty**

**I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay**

**(ALL) CHORUS**

**I'm sorry, running away like this**

**And I'm sorry I've already made my wish**

**Aah, but Cinderella's got to go**

**I'm sorry, just trying to live my life**

**Don't worry, you're gonna be alright**

**But Cinderella's got to go**

**(Tara)**

**I used to say I want you**

**You cast me in your spell**

**I did everything you wanted me to**

**But now I shall break free from all your lies**

**I won't be blind you see**

**My love, it can't be sacrificed**

**I won't return to thee**

**(ALL) I'm so sorry**

**I've already made up my mind**

**(Tara) **

**I won't return to thee**

**(ALL)**

**I'm sorry to say, I'm running away now**

**Don't worry, you will be all right**

**I'm running away, I've made up my mind now**

**You're gonna have to let me go**

**(Tara)**

**She's gotta go...**

**CHORUS**

**(ALL) I'm sorry, running away like this**

**And I'm sorry I've already made my wish**

**Aah, but Cinderella's got to go**

**I'm sorry, just trying to live my life**

**Don't worry, you're gonna be alright**

**But Cinderella's got to go.**

The whole café applauded. I even saw some other people who were passing by watch from outside the café, and some to come in and watch and listen properly. But mostly, I saw Natsuya and Tara smiling widely. Although, I saw Tara was as happy as ever. She told me when we were little that it has always been her dream to sing. Natsuya was breathing heavily from the dancing we did. She told me that it was her dream to just perform and make everyone happy with her performing with her best friends.

**Tara: you people should be happy. I made this chapter a bit longer than the others. By the way, Natsuya, if you are reading this, I need more info on your personality. I hope what I put on your character was okay.**

**Ikuto: I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Tara: sheesh, calm down. This was a chapter introducing the new characters and Amu's old friends. I added my own character! And I added Natsuya801923 in my story too, because she gave me a pretty good idea for the next chapter.**

**Amu: At least you updated.**

**Tadase: WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Tara: GO AWAY HOMORI TADAGAY! Oh wait…NO STAY THERE. Where's that damn remote… ah! Here it is. –Presses big red button on remote-**

**Tadase: -gets shocked- AHH! What the hell was that!? And when did I have this collar on me!**

**Tara: Oh, I just borrowed it from Keiko Hayasaka. Cool, huh?**

**Ikuto: -laughing his head off- Homori Tadagay! Getting shocked! Haha!! Where'd…you…get…that…from??**

**Tara: KeikoHayasaka made up that name. I just borrowed the remote.**

**Amu: -giggling-**

**Tadase: even Hinamori-san is laughing? –sits in closet growing mushrooms-**

**Tara: -shocks Tadagay again- OI! GROW MUSHROOMS IN SOMEONE ELSES CLOSET!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tara: I decided to update a bit quicker because of my long absence earlier…=. ='. ALSO, welcome BEWY-CHAN! I'm putting her in the beginning and ending slits because in her story 'Amu the model, Ikuto the violinist' she put me in it!**

**Bewy: YAY! –gives cookie-**

**Tara: wow, I'm being obsessed with cookies today…YAY COOKIES!**

**Bewy, Amu, Ikuto: O_O'**

**Tara: -cough- ahem…okay…you people should be happy…I'm giving up my precious sleep time to write this chapter…it's like 11:54pm right now…**

**Suu: then sleep desu!!!**

**Tara: I refuse. –sees Amu and Ikuto hugging in background-**

**Bewy and Tara: how sweet… **

**Amu: -oblivious-**

**Tara: hey bewy…do you have a camera?**

**Bewy: right here.**

**Tara: thanks. Buahahahaha… wait until Homori Tadagay sees this…**

**Bewy: O_O wow, evil.**

**Amu: -separates from hugging Ikuto for the past 5 minutes- **

**Tara: Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree…**

**Bewy: K-I-S-S-I-N-G—**

**Amu: -glares-**

**Tara and Bewy: -shuts up- **

**Tara: -whisper- I don't want her to punch us again…**

**Bewy: same here… **

**Tara: anyway…someone…disclaimer please.**

**Natsuya: She doesn't own Shugo chara.**

**Tara: YAY NATSUYA! =. ='**

_(Flashback to chapter 8)_

_The whole café applauded. I even saw some other people who were passing by watch from outside the café, and some to come in and watch and listen properly. But mostly, I saw Natsuya and Tara smiling widely. Although, I saw Tara was as happy as ever. She told me when we were little that it has always been her dream to sing. Natsuya was breathing heavily from the dancing we did. She told me that it was her dream to just perform and make everyone happy with her performing with her best friends._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

(Tara's POV)

Our shift was finally over, and we were so tired. Natsuya, Amu and I went back to Amu's place in her BMW. Once we got to Amu's apartment, Amu showed us to our rooms. My room had a beige wall and beige flooring and a carpet underneath the bed, which had practically, white everything. I had a light brown walk-in closet. My jaw was hanging open when I saw it. It was like a hotel! There was also a door going outside with a small table and 2 chairs. On the table, there was a scented candle. I turned to Amu.

Tara: you call your apartment small?!

Amu: this isn't all of your room. Come on.

Tara: There's more?

Natsuya: wow, it really makes me wonder what kind of room I'm getting.

Amu showed me to another door and when she opened it, my jaw dropped once again. This time it was like my own private living room. (LOOK ON PROFILE FOR ALL OF THIS, IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN…FOR THE WHOLE BEDROOM)

Tara: oh. My. God…It's like a suite!

Amu: do you like it?

Tara: LIKE IT?! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! But seriously, you call this small??

Amu: haha, anyway, Tara, you can get your stuff unpacked and I'll show Natsuya to her room.

Tara: okay, I'll see you guys later.

(Natsuya's POV)

Natsuya: wow, Amu, I'm seriously surprised, but Tara's right…you call this place small?

Amu: Once I actually get a better look at it, it is pretty big.

Natsuya: haha.

Amu: okay, your room is right here, let me just get the key.

Once Amu opened the door, just like Tara's reaction when she saw her room. When I saw my room, my jaw dropped straight to the floor. (Look on profile) (Sorry, not bothered to explain it, I'm really tired)

Natsuya: wow…Amu, thank you so much!

Amu: No problem, it's the least I can do for my best friends! Anyway, unpack and if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner.

(Amu's POV)

I was glad to see that Natsuya and Tara were happy with their room especially the expressions on their faces, they were priceless! I looked at the time and found that it was 6:45pm. I went to call Tara and Natsuya for dinner.

Amu: Tara! Natsuya! There's dinner on the table!

Tara and Natsuya: We'll be right down!

We all sat at the table and conversation started instantly. We were all talking about what we've missed and then I remember about Rima telling me that we were going to the amusement park tomorrow.

Amu: Hey, you guys?

Tara: yeah?

Natsuya: what's up?

Amu: Well, a bunch of friends and I are going to the amusement park tomorrow, you guys want to come?

Tara: of course! We'd like to meet your friends you made here!

Natsuya: yeah! It'd be nice to get to know the people you met here.

Amu: cool! And since it's Saturday, we don't have work tomorrow.

Tara: -yawn- oops…sorry Amu, I guess I'm tired from the flight from California and the job we did earlier…

Amu: haha, it's okay, go get some sleep. You too, Natsuya, I can tell you're tired.

Natsuya: is it that obvious? Haha. Okay then, we'll see you in the morning, Amu.

Tara: Yeah, goodnight Amu.

Amu: 'night.

_(The next morning)_

I woke up from my sleep and looked at my clock next to me…_8:30am…_I thought. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I smelled something really nice. I walked to the kitchen to find out what the smell was and I find that it was Natsuya and Tara cooking breakfast. Natsuya was the first to notice me.

Natsuya: Ah! Good morning, Amu.

Tara: Morning, Amu! Want some breakfast?

Amu: you guys! You didn't have to cook breakfast!

Natsuya: why not?

Tara: Yeah! I mean it's the least we could do for you since you let us move in!

I sighed, not in a sad way though. There was no way I could argue with these two. I just remembered that I had to call Rima and tell them we had another 2 guests coming with us to the amusement park.

Amu: hey, you guys, I'll be right back. I need to make a call.

Natsuya and Tara: sure.

Amu: hello, Rima?

_Rima: hey, Amu, what's up?_

Amu: do you mind if I bring a couple of friends with me later?

_Rima: sure, why not. But, we're going to be quite a big group._

Amu: that's okay. Anyway, see you later.

_Rima: Bye, Amu._

Natsuya, Tara and I finished breakfast and Tara said that she was going to go have a shower, and Natsuya was going to finish unpacking, while I was left to rest until we were supposed to go to the amusement park.

**(Tara's POV)**

After breakfast, I decided to have a shower to cool myself off. Once I was done with my shower, I decided to fix up the room that Amu gave me and unpack. I ended up singing something without noticing.

**(One step at a time – Jordin Sparks) (I don't own)**

**[Verse 1]**

**Hurry up and wait**

**So close, but so far away**

**Everything that you've always dreamed of**

**Close enough for you to taste**

**But you just can't touch**

**[Bridge]**

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face and the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

**We live and we learn to take**

**[Chorus] **

**One step at a time**

**There's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly**

**Or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen when it's**

**Supposed to happen that we**

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

**[Verse 2]**

**You believe and you doubt**

**You're confused, you got it all figured out**

**Everything that you always wished for**

**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours**

**If they only knew**

**[Bridge]**

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face and the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

**We live and we learn to take**

**[Chorus] **

**One step at a time**

**There's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly**

**Or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen when it's**

**Supposed to happen that we**

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

**[Verse 3]**

**When you can't wait any longer**

**But there's no end in sight**

**It's the faith that makes you stronger**

**The only way we get there**

**Is one step at a time**

**[Chorus]**

**Take one step at a time**

**There's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly**

**Or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen when it's**

**Supposed to happen that we**

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

**[Chorus]**

**One step at a time**

**There's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly**

**Or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen when it's**

**Supposed to happen that we**

**Find the reasons why **

**One step at a time**

When I finished singing, I didn't notice that Amu and Natsuya were leaning on my doorframe.

Tara: Oh! Hey guys, how long have you been standing there?

Amu: around, half way through the song.

Tara: Oh…sorry, I didn't notice you come in.

Natsuya: it's okay, but you really do have a beautiful voice, Tara.

Amu: Yeah. Anyway, it's time to go.

Tara: Okay!

(Natsuya's POV)

When I heard Tara's voice after I finished unpacking, I just followed the sound. I noticed Amu leaning at Tara's doorframe listening as well. When Amu was actually just going to tell us we had t leave for the amusement park. When we got there, we saw a bunch of people standing outside the gate. One of them called to Amu.

Nagehiko: Ah! Amu-chan!

Rima: Amu! Over here!

Amu: Come on! Let's go!

Tara: okay! Come on Natsuya!

Natsuya: haha, I'm coming, I'm coming!

(Ikuto's POV)

I was pretty much forced to come on this little amusement park trip by Rima and Nagehiko. They always drag me wherever they go if it's with a bunch of people or a certain rosette. Nagehiko suddenly called Amu's name. I looked up and saw that she was with two other girls. One with silver hair and crystal blue eyes, and the other with dark brown hair and light brown highlights with chocolate brown eyes.

(Amu's POV)

I caught up to Nagehiko and the others and I introduced them to Natsuya and Tara.

Amu: hey guys, this is Tara, and Natsuya. My best friends from back when I lived in California!

Tara: Nice to meet you!

Natsuya: Nice to meet you!

Amu: Tara, Natsuya…this is Nagehiko, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Pepe, Yoru and Temari.

Suddenly, while I wasn't looking a pair of arms snaked around my waist and I was blushing like mad.

Ikuto: Hey, _Amu._

I saw a smirk form on Natsuya's lips, while Tara was looking at me wide-eyed.

Natsuya: hmm, you two dating?

Amu: W-what?! N--

Ikuto: yes, we are.

There was that usual smirk on Ikuto's face. _Wipe that smirk off your face will ya!? _I thought. Tara recovered from her wide-eyedness (not a word…made it up xD).

Tara: haha! Amu has a boyfriend! Finally!

Amu: what do you mean, finally? I've dated other guys before you know?

Natsuya: Oh? Weren't you the one who said you weren't going to date a guy?

Amu: That was a long time ago!

(Natsuya's POV)

I whispered something to Tara.

Natsuya: she's denying it…

Tara: yeah, it easily shows by the blush on her face that she likes him…

Natsuya: haha, yeah.

Tara: Anyway, what are we doing standing around out here? Let's go inside the amusement park already!

(Tara's POV)

To be honest, I was kind of jealous of Amu and Ikuto. I was happy for Amu of course but I couldn't help but be jealous of her. I put on a sad smile behind the crowd when they went in. Natsuya noticed the look on my face.

Natsuya: don't tell me you're still thinking about him…

Tara: I can't help it…-sigh- forget it…come on, let's catch up to the others.

* * *

**Tara: Okay, I'm stopping there; it's like 12:40am here! And I need to sleep!**

**Bewy: you still updated! And the chapter is longer!**

**Natsuya: yeah!**

**Tara: has anyone seen Ikuto and Amu?**

**Bewy: =.=' I have no idea…**

**Kukai: hey! What's up?**

**Bewy: Kukai!! –glomps-**

**Tara, Natsuya: 3…2…1…**

**Tadagay: WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Natsuya: baka…**

**Tara: GO AWAY!**

**Nagihiko: what's going on here?**

**Tara: nothing, now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep.**

**Dia: R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Tara: Time for another update.**

**Amu: wow…for once she isn't as hyper as before.**

**Tara: who said I wasn't hyper!? –Chocolate bar in hand-**

**Amu: uh oh.**

**Tara: -takes a bite- WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**

**Amu: Natsuya! A little help please!**

**Natsuya: Tara, calm down.**

**Tara: Okay.**

**Ikuto: whoa…she calmed her down…**

**Amu: weird…**

**Ikuto, Amu: -backs away slowly-**

**Tara: Ahem…moving on…someone, do the disclaimer please!**

* * *

**Yaya: Tara-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_(Flashback to chapter 9)_

_(Tara's POV)_

_To be honest, I was kind of jealous of Amu and Ikuto. I was happy for Amu of course but I couldn't help but be jealous of her. I put on a sad smile behind the crowd when they went in. Natsuya noticed the look on my face._

_Natsuya: don't tell me you're still thinking about him…_

_Tara: I can't help it…-sigh- forget it…come on, let's catch up to the others._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

(Natsuya's POV)

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Tara. Just before we left for Japan, one of Tara's other best guy friends confessed to her on the last day of college. Tara couldn't respond to it, and she ended up running away. She never answered him. Tara told me that nobody had confessed to her before. Ever since that day, they haven't talked since.

(Tara's POV)

I tried to lighten up my mood and pretend everything was all right, but I couldn't. _Why did he have to confess to me when I was about to leave!?_ I thought. I replayed the event in my mind.

_I was walking with Natsuya on our way home just excited about going to Japan to find Amu since it's been 8-9 years since we last saw her. I then saw Skye, one of my best guy friends come up to me with a light blush on his face._

"_Hey, T-Tara…" did he just stutter? I wondered._

"_Hey Skye! What's up?" I said._

"_Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Skye asked._

"_Um, sure, Natsuya, do you mind?"_

"_Not at all." _

_I saw Natsuya with a smirk on her face. But, why? Natsuya backed away a bit so she was out of earshot._

"_So…what's going on?" I asked him._

"_T-Tara…Okay…w-well, you see…" He stuttered._

"_Skye, why are you stuttering? It sounds as if you're about to confess to me or something."_

"_I am confessing to you, Tara."_

_I froze. What did he just say? I thought. _

"_W-what…?"_

_I'm saying I…I love you…Tara. Skye said to me in a quiet yet hearable voice._

"_I…"_

_No words were coming out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say to him. I've been friends with Skye ever since elementary! In the end, I did the most pathetic thing. I ran back home. Natsuya, seeing this, ran after me, and I heard Skye calling my name. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I didn't know why. What should I say to him? When I got home, I instantly went to my room and lay on my bed sobbing into my pillow. I heard Natsuya come into my room._

"…_Tara? What happened?"_

_I calmed down a few minutes later. Natsuya was sitting on the edge of my bed as I told her what happened._

"_Ohh… Tara, do you have feelings for him?"_

"_Well…I…Natsuya, he's been my best friend since 6__th__ grade! How was I supposed to respond?" _

"_calm down, Tara. It's okay." She said to me hoping for comfort._

_She gave me a comforting hug. She said I would have to face him sometime, but I never did._

I brushed off the memory and thought to myself that I should be happy right now! We finally found Amu! But, I feel so empty… Natsuya nudged me and said Amu was talking to me.

"Hey! Tara!" I heard Amu trying to get my attention

"H-huh? W-what?" I answered in a daze.

"You okay?" Amu asked me.

_I can't let Amu worry about me…_I thought.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure."

(Rima's POV)

Those girls seem really nice. But, it makes me wonder about that Tara girl. She seemed kind of sad just now and when Amu tried to get her attention, she tried to tell Amu everything was fine. Anyway! Now to the real point of this trip! Operation: Get Amu to fall in love with Ikuto! Worst name ever, I know. I told Nagihiko and the others and lastly the new girls, Natsuya and Tara. They nodded. Looks like Tara immediately got into the plan.

"Natsuya! Look! Let's ride the rollercoaster. Let's go let's go!" Tara said energetically.

"Can Yaya come too? Yaya loves rollercoaster's!" Yaya yelled.

"Pepe too!" Pepe said excitedly.

"All right! Let's go!" the girl Natsuya said.

While Tara, Natsuya, Yaya and Pepe left for the rollercoaster. Ran, Miki, Suu, Yoru and Daichi left to go into the hall of mirrors. Dia and Temari went to the bathroom. Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko and I snuck away from Ikuto and Amu but still kept an eye on them. I saw Ikuto smirk and it looks like he found out what we were doing. He didn't seem to mind though.

(Ikuto's POV)

These guys…one word I can explain them as…matchmakers. I wanted to be alone with Amu anyway. I saw the haunted hotel and decided to have a little fun. I saw that I was holding Amu's hand and dragged her to the entrance of the haunted hotel. She saw where I was heading and struggled to get out of my grip but I was too strong for her.

"Ikuto! Let go! I'm not going in there!"

"You're going in."

"No." Amu said.

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes." I said.

"MOU, FINE!" she shouted.

I dragged her in. When she heard the door slam behind us, she screamed and she clutched onto my arm. She was so cute when she was scared. We saw a piano and it was playing on its own. We went through a hallway and there were windows. People were banging on the windows as if they were trying to get out. Honestly, I was a bit scared, but barely. Amu kept on screaming, which made me feel guilty for dragging her in. When we were close to the end of the haunted hotel, something grabbed onto Amu's ankle and she screamed and kicked. I think she's reached her limit so I hugged her and whispered in her ear that it was almost over. She calmed down a bit. When it was the end of it, I would've expected her to scream at me for dragging her inside, but she didn't.

To make it up to her, we went to get some ice cream. We both had chocolate flavor. Just to tease her, I took a lick of her ice cream.

"H-hey! P-pervert! You have your own ice cream!" She yelled.

"But your ice cream tastes better!" I whined.

"T-Too bad!" She is so cute when she stutters.

"Kawaii…" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said.

(Amu's POV)

It was really annoying that Ikuto dragged me into that haunted hotel; I have never been so scared in my life! I was so scared, I was clutching onto Ikuto the whole time! The first few minutes of haunting, I swear I could feel him smirking next to me. Oh no…not now…Blush! No! Control the blush! God! I think he saw that I was scared. He started to comfort me when something grabbed my ankle. I have to at least thank him for that.

"Hey…Ikuto?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Comforting me earlier" I said.

"It was nothing." He said.

(Utau's POV)

We had been following Amu and Ikuto for the past 2 hours and Kukai and I were getting bored. Nagihiko tried to persuade Rima that they'll be fine and told her to stop taking secret photos of them. When she finally gave in, we decided to meet back at the entrance in another 2 hours calling the others in the process.

(Natsuya's POV)

I hope everything is going well with Amu and Ikuto. I can tell Ikuto really likes Amu and Amu also really like Ikuto but won't admit it. Overall, I think we went on almost every ride there was here. Tara seemed to get her mind off Skye for a while and was having fun with Yaya and Pepe. We decided to get some lunch since it was like 1:00pm. We went into a place called the star shiner diner. The place had midnight blue wallpaper with stars all over it. We all ordered our food and ate. Tara, having a Caesar salad, Yaya and Pepe, having chocolate cake, which isn't really lunch, but I guess Yaya and Pepe like sweets. Lastly, I had a grilled chicken salad. Yaya suddenly spoke up.

"Yaya got a message from Rima-tan!" she said.

"What does it say?" Tara asked.

"Meet at front entrance in 5 hours" she said.

"Okay, looks like we're meeting in 5 hours" I said.

(5 høu®s lå†e®) (Lazy…)

(Tara's POV)

We met up with the others again and went home. Ikuto said that he would take Amu home later since he wanted to show Amu something, and Ikuto looked at Natsuya and I. We got what he meant and said we would be going ahead.

(Amu's POV)

Ikuto led me to his car making me wonder where he would take me.

"Ikuto…where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere you'd like…" he replied.

"A-are we almost there?" I wondered.

"Okay, we're stopping here" Ikuto said when he suddenly covered my eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" I said.

"Don't worry, we're close" he replied.

"We're here" and he uncovered my eyes. A big smile suddenly appeared on my face. He drove us to a beautiful meadow. "Ikuto…I love it!" I said. "I'm glad, I used to come here when I was younger to think and play my violin…" he said. "You play the violin?" I asked. "Hm." He snaked his arms around my waist causing me to blush, once again. "Pervert…"I muttered.

Amu and Ikuto were standing on the stone bridge looking over the meadow. The grass was really green and all the plants were in full bloom. There were a few fountains lit up with dim lights under the night sky. Amu and Ikuto started walking around the meadow and then Ikuto stopped on a hill and lay down. Amu followed soon after.

"It's so beautiful..." I said peacefully.

"Yeah...like you." He said.

Amu froze in place and a blush the color of her bubble-gum pink hair instantly plastered across her face. She looked towards Ikuto and saw he was at total peace. He looked so relaxed.

"M-me?" I stuttered again! God!

"Yeah, anyway, we should get you home, little kids like you shouldn't be out this late" he said teasingly.

"K-KID? I am NOT a kid! I'm 20! And a college graduate!" I shouted.

"Hai, hai, whatever you say." He laughed, which caused me to laugh along with him. We then got back into his car and he drove me home.

(Natsuya's POV)

Tara and I were talking about how much fun we had at the amusement park and wondered what Ikuto wanted to show Amu.

"They look so cute together!" I said to Tara.

"I know! And they seem perfect for each other, don't they?" Tara replied.

"Yeah! Hey, when do you think Amu will admit she likes Ikuto?" I said to Tara.

I saw Tara stop in her tracks as we were walking through the crowd.

"Tara?" I tried to get her attention. But, nothing worked. I looked at what she was staring at and my eyes grew wide. He was facing the other way, and Tara was frozen. She didn't do anything. She just stood there but said something shortly after.

"Skye…?"

* * *

**Tara: and that's the end of that chapter.**

**Amu: Wow, that scene with Ikuto and I was really cute.**

**Ikuto: yeah, but you could've let me ki—**

**Tara: -covers Ikuto's mouth- uresei…I don't want Amu to know what happens…**

**Yoru: R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Tara: Thank you so much for the ideas guys! I would especially like to thank EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast for the idea I'm using for this chapter and probably the longest review and idea EVER! Thanks! –Gives cookie-**

**Ikuto: will you get on with the story already!?**

**Tara: GOSH! YOU CAN'T BE PATIENT! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Tara-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_(Flashback to chapter 10)_

_(Natsuya's POV)_

_Tara and I were talking about how much fun we had at the amusement park and wondered what Ikuto wanted to show Amu._

"_They look so cute together!" I said to Tara._

"_I know! And they seem perfect for each other, don't they?" Tara replied._

"_Yeah! Hey, when do you think Amu will admit she likes Ikuto?" I said to Tara._

_I saw Tara stop in her tracks as we were walking through the crowd._

"_Tara?" I tried to get her attention. But, nothing worked. I looked at what she was staring at and my eyes grew wide. He was facing the other way, and Tara was frozen. She didn't do anything. She just stood there but said something shortly after._

"_Skye…?"_

_(End Flashback)_

(Skye's POV)

I can't believe I'm here in Japan…What am I doing here again?

_I'm saying I…I love you…Tara._

Oh yeah, that's why I'm here…Why did I have to love her this much that I decided to follow her? And, now I'm here and got myself lost in Japan. Where the hell am I?

"Skye…?" I heard someone call my name from behind and slowly turned around, and to my surprise, I found the one girl I was looking for, but she backed away slowly and next thing I know, she was running away. Why?

(Natsuya's POV)

Crap…this is bad…Wait, where'd Tara go? Oh no…She's running away…again… I saw Skye run up to me.

"Natsuya? What the hell is going on?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but what are you doing here?! Actually, don't answer that. Here"

I gave Skye a slip of paper with our address on it.

"I'll call you when I think Tara is ready to talk to you…okay?" I said to him.

"Sure…" he replied back.

I then ran and followed Tara.

(Tara's POV)

When I saw Skye, I froze. I saw him turn around and my eyes grew wider in a sad expression. Once again, I was being pathetic and I ran. I don't know why I was running though…am I not strong enough…? Why do I have to be so weak…I'm pathetic. I found myself running towards the park with tears running down my face and sat down on the side of the fountain thinking about how much we've done together. One memory came across my mind.

"_We're over…" I said to Adrian, my 'so-called' boyfriend._

"_Why!?" He said to me._

"_YOU SHOULD KNOW! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS TO ME, ADRIAN! I'M DONE WITH GIVING YOU SECOND CHANCES! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SO WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER, IT'S OVER!" I've never yelled like that before…_

_Before I knew it, I stomped out of his house with tears in my eyes. People were staring at me as I walked past, probably wondering 'what's wrong with her?' I then bumped into a familiar face, my best friend Skye. Skye looked at the state of my face and put on a worried expression on his face._

"_Tara?? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked me._

_I stayed quiet and he looked around and saw how much attention we were drawing. He said that he would take me back to his place for a while._

_He got me some coffee when I finally calmed down. I was sitting on his couch and he sat next to me hoping for answers._

"_Please tell me Tara, what happened?" He asked me with that cute worried expression across his face. Wait…did I just say cute??_

_I told him the whole story and started crying again. He pulled me into a hug which made me feel so comfortable, so protected. I was sobbing into his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He just kept hugging me until I calmed down again. His head was resting on top of mine and he murmured into my hair 'that asshole… I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Tara'. My eyes shot open at this, I felt so happy when I heard that. His hands were stroking my hair and I finally calmed down._

I heard footsteps coming towards me and found that it was Natsuya; she sat next to me at the fountain and gave me a comforting hug. She saw dried tears on my face then started to sing.

**(Cry – Mandy Moore, I don't own)**

**I'll always remember **

**It was late afternoon **

**It lasted forever **

**And ended so soon **

**You were all by yourself **

**Staring up at a dark gray sky **

**I was changed **

**In places no one would find **

**All your feelings so deep inside**

**It was then that I realized **

**That forever was in your eyes **

**The moment I saw you cry **

**The moment that I saw you cry **

**It was late in September **

**And I've seen you before **

**You were always the cold one **

**But I was never that sure **

**You were all by yourself **

**Staring at a dark gray sky **

**I was changed **

**In places no one would find **

**All your feelings so deep inside **

**It was then that I realized **

**That forever was in your eyes **

**The moment I saw you cry **

**I wanted to hold you **

**I wanted to make it go away **

**I wanted to know you **

**I wanted to make your everything, all right...**

**I'll always remember... **

**It was late afternoon... **

**In places no one would find... **

**In places no one would find **

**All your feelings so deep inside **

**It was then that I realized **

**That forever was in your eyes **

**The moment I saw you cry **

"Thank you, Natsuya, can we go home…?" I've made up my mind about Skye, whenever I was sad, Skye would always be there, and I should've known he liked me because of the glares he shot at Adrian whenever we were together.

Natsuya and I walked home and I surprisingly found Skye standing outside our apartment. _Oh right…Amu isn't home… _I thought. _Crap…what am I going to do…? Even though I realized I love him too…I'm scared…_I saw Skye look at me as soon as I was about to turn away. He took a step towards me, and I stood there frozen like an idiot. I saw Natsuya push me towards him and she whispered in my ear to go talk to him.

"I just remembered I had to get groceries! I'll see you later Tara! Bye Skye!" I said in a breath.

I had a shocked look on my face and turned back towards Skye.

"Tara, we need to talk" he said in a serious tone.

No words were coming out of my mouth, so instead I just nodded. I unlocked the apartment door and he followed me in. I finally got my voice back.

"Would you like anything…?" I asked.

"No…it's okay." He replied back.

"Tara…" he started. I knew what he was going to ask me next. Why did I run away when he confessed to me that day?

"Why did you run off when I confessed to you that day?" he asked me. What am I psychic? I was right.

"I…I was scared…" I murmured. He was getting ready to say something but I cut him off by putting my index finger to his lips.

"Skye…if you still feel that way, I want you to know that I was never meant to hurt you…I love you too, I was just shocked and I didn't know what to do, I never thought you would be able to see me in that way, and then to have you tell me all that, it was...a little overwhelming. I'm sorry, I know it doesn't help or fix anything, but I am and I love you, and I just wanted you know that."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes making me think _'is he mad at me?'_ and then I saw him gently grip my chin to look at him, he leaned towards me and captured my lips with his. My eyes were as wide as they could be but then I closed my eyes and found myself kissing back. He pulled back and gave me one of his breathtaking smiles, and I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

(Amu's POV)

Ikuto took me home in his car and it was already pretty late. When we got back to my place I forgot my keys so I knocked on the door. I was about to say goodbye to Ikuto until he pinned me to the wall next to my door.

"I-I-Ikuto! W-what are y-you doing?" I said stuttering like mad with a dark red blush on my face. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. It made me blush even darker if possible. Before I could say anything else, he leaned closer to me until our noses were touching, and captured my lips with his. My eyes went as wide as they could possibly go. The blush was still plastered across my face. I relaxed and closed my eyes and started to kiss back. I felt him nibble at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly obliged. I opened my mouth slowly. I moaned into the kiss. I didn't notice my apartment door open. I opened my eyes and saw Tara and a guy standing next to her. Tara had a smirk on her face and the guy next to her was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. I pulled away from the kiss and stuttered nervously.

"D-d-d-don't g-g-get any i-i-ideas, T-Tara." I stuttered.

"What ideas? That fact that you and Ikuto are dating?" She said innocently. I sent a glare towards her, but I knew she was right. I loved Ikuto. But then, to get her back, I noticed the guy she was with.

"How about you, Tara? Who's this?" I said with a smirk.

This time it was her turn to blush. She was about to say something but the guy cut her off.

"I'm Skye, her boyfriend," He said.

I saw Tara blush again when Skye said 'boyfriend'. I gave her a look that said 'you-better-give-me-details-asap'. Just after that, I saw Tara get an evil glint in her eye. _Oh no…_

"Since it's pretty late, why don't you stay over Ikuto?" Tara said.

Ikuto just had a smirk on his face while I sent a death glare to Tara.

"Sure, why not?" Ikuto said.

"H-h-hey! Don't I get a say in this? I yelled.

"Nope." Tara replied.

I then got another idea to get back at Tara. "Why not Skye come too?" Then she blushed.

"Sure, if Tara's okay with it." He said.

"I-I'm okay with it." She stuttered.

"One thing though…" she said while we were walking into the apartment. I didn't notice we were outside my room. "IKUTO SLEEPS IN YOUR ROOM!" and she pushed Ikuto and I into my room and shut the door.

_Oh damn you Tara… _I thought.

Tara: END OF CHAPPIE!

Amu: y-y-you left me in a room with I-Ikuto!?

Tara: haha, yeah.

Ikuto: THANK YOU TARA! Will there be a lem--

Tara: DUDE! I'm trying to keep this rated T…not change it to M.

Ikuto: Aww…

Tara: You should be happy. I let you kiss Amu.

Ikuto: I think we lost Amu though.

Tara: Why?

Ikuto: Her soul is coming out of her…

Ran, Miki, Suu: WHAT SHOULD WE DO!? AMU'S SOUL IS COMING OUT OF HER BODY!

Tara: CALM DOWN! She'll be back soon! And when did you guys appear!?

Ran, Miki, Suu: Just now.

Tara: -sweatdrop-

Dia: R&R!

Tara: DIA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Tara: gomen ne Ikuto~**

**Ikuto: …**

**Tara: Amu-chan! He's ignoring me~**

**Amu: why?**

**Tara: he's just pissed because I didn't update on his birthday…**

**Amu: oh.**

**Tara: Ikuto~ I SAID SORRY!**

**Ikuto: I won't forgive you unless you write a lemon!**

**Tara: -jaw drop- you. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. Amu! Help me!**

**Amu: …**

**Tara: oh my god, Amu…are you considering it!?**

**Amu: NO!**

**Nagihiko: Tara-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara~ though she wishes she did.**

_(Flashback to chapter 11)_

"_D-d-d-don't g-g-get any i-i-ideas, T-Tara." I stuttered._

"_What ideas? That fact that you and Ikuto are dating?" She said innocently. I sent a glare towards her, but I knew she was right_

"_One thing though…" she said while we were walking into the apartment. I didn't notice we were outside my room. "IKUTO SLEEPS IN YOUR ROOM!" and she pushed Ikuto and I into my room and shut the door._

_Oh damn you Tara… __I thought._

_(End Flashback)_

(Amu's POV)

I want to kill her! She locked me in a room with Ikuto! Oh god…what the hell am I going to do? I tried unlocking my door again, no luck. Wait…this locks from the inside…I should be able to open it…SHE JAMMED THE DOOR!

"TARA!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled so loud, the whole neighborhood could probably hear me. When I was about to shout again a hand clasped over my mouth.

"You're too loud…" He whispered huskily into my ear. _Damn you Ikuto…_

I had that damn blush spread across my face…AGAIN! Why is it, whenever I'm around him, I can never control my blush! Ahh…oh well, might as well get him some blankets…Oh wait…my door's jammed…it took me almost a minute to figure out what she was doing. Damn…she was good…SHE KNEW! She knew I wouldn't be able to get blankets for him because she jammed my door! Causing the only solution…FOR IKUTO TO SLEEP IN MY BED!!! Well…I could just make him sleep on the floor… I saw Ikuto sit on my bed. I saw him touch my diary.

"Don't touch that!" I yelled and tried to grab it off him, he chuckled.

"Try and get it." He had that damn smirk on his face as he said that.

"Hey!" I yelled. In a failed attempt to grab my diary from Ikuto, I somehow ended up on the floor with Ikuto hovering above me. I had wide eyes and once again that frickin' blush on my face. Surprisingly, even Ikuto had wide eyes. He leaned down centimetres away from my face, and my blush darkened. He leaned down closer, and he caught my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I was shocked at first but soon relax. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. It ended up being a make-out session, and I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Eventually, Ikuto stood up and got off me. I was so flushed that I couldn't say anything. Instead, I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom.

"Need any help with your clothes?" He said in a teasing way.

""Y-you P-PERVERT!" I yelled.

"Why, thank you" he replied.

I couldn't help but think '_he took that as a compliment?' _When I came out, Ikuto was on the balcony.

"Goodnight Ikuto…" I said softly. I lay down on my bed, and soon Ikuto came from the balcony and slept on the floor, I couldn't just let him sleep on the floor…I sighed in defeat not bothered to fight myself.

"Come on…" I said to him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Ahh…get in the bed…"I was too tired.

He got into my bed with a smirk on his face only to have me blush…stupid blush.

I turned on my side, and he lay next to me, my back was towards him and his arms snaked around my waist, my stupid blush darkened, he pulled me closer to him. I was too tired to even argue with him, so I let it slide. I fell into a deep sleep minutes later.

(Ikuto's POV)

She looks so cute when she's asleep. I couldn't help but slide my hand through her silky pink hair. I saw her turn to face me, but she was still asleep. I saw her snuggle closer to me, which resulted in me having the lightest blush on my face. _Wait…I blushed??..._ I thought. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell to sleep as well.

(Tara's POV)

Haha, Amu's going to kill me tomorrow…I'm sure of it. Skye followed me back into the living room, waiting for Natsuya to get home, it was already 10:00pm and I was getting sleepy, I ended up sleeping on Skye's shoulder. I felt my head being moved. I realized my head was on Skye's lap but I kept my eyes closed, since I was too tired.

(Skye's POV)

Tara and I were watching a movie and waiting for Natsuya to get home. I looked at Tara and she leaned on my shoulder with her eyes closed. _She fell asleep_… I moved her so her head was on my lap. She looked so peaceful and cute. I stroked her face with my right hand. I heard someone come in through the door, it was Natsuya.

"Hey, Natsuya, Tara fell asleep so I'm gonna go put her in bed, where's her bedroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, first door to your right, I think I'm gonna go to bed too, I'm exhausted." She replied.

"Okay, goodnight"

I picked Tara up bridal style and took her to her room. It was like she was fit to be in my arms. I put her in bed, watching her sleeping figure. She said something in her sleep.

"Skye…I love you…" She murmured.

Hearing her saying this made me smile. I was happy that I finally have Tara as my girlfriend. Hoping it was okay with Tara and she wouldn't freak out when she saw me in the morning, I lay down next to her.

"I love you too…Tara" I whispered.

(Natsuya's POV)

I was walking around the apartment trying to find my watch. I went upstairs and found my watch there on the table at the end of the hallway. In front of Amu's room, there was a chair jamming the door…_Wait…What? What's a chair doing in front of Amu's door?? _I moved it back to where it was and went back down to my room to sleep.

**Tara: End of chapter. Ikuto~ are you still not talking to me…?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Tara: I SAID I WAS SORRY! –Goes to closet growing mushrooms-**

**Amu: Ikuto, you're going to have to talk to her eventually.**

**Ikuto: I won't until she makes a lemon.**

**Tara: I SAID THIS WAS RATED T! I DON'T WANNA CHANGE TO M!**

**Ikuto: depends on the readers.**

**Tara: SAY WHAT?? Wait…hey…you just talked to me!**

**Ikuto: no, I didn't.**

**Tara: see? You did just now!!**

**Ikuto: N-- -clasps hand over mouth- damn…**

**Amu: anyway…while these 2 are arguing, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13 preview

**Tara: Hey peoples! Sorry for the late update but I have all these projects due…and also this is only a preview of chapter 13. I'm really sorry! But please read my announcement at the end.**

**Ikuto: and the lemon you promised?**

**Tara: I know…I wrote it…for some reason it won't show when you click rated M so you can find it on my profile…**

**Amu: …**

**Tara: looks like Amu's lost again, so…on with the story…I guess. I have a little announcement to make at the end.**

**Miki: Tara-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_(Flashback to chapter 12)_

_(Natsuya's POV)_

_I was walking around the apartment trying to find my watch. I went upstairs and found my watch there on the table at the end of the hallway. In front of Amu's room, there was a chair jamming the door…__Wait…What? What's a chair doing in front of Amu's door?? __I moved it back to where it was and went back down to my room to sleep._

_(End flashback)_

(Normal POV)

Amu woke up the next morning and found Ikuto next to her. "GAH!" She gave out a yelp and fell off the bed. "I-Ikuto! Y-you scared me!" Amu yelled at him. Ikuto groaned. "Stop being so noisy…" he groaned. "Whatever…" Amu said with her cool and spicy character kicking in. "Stop with that character too, I can see right through you…" Amu blushed when he said that. She walked into her bathroom only to be followed by Ikuto. Her eyes narrowed, and she suddenly thought of a plan. She turned around and pushed Ikuto to the wall. She ran her arms down his chest and leaned up closer to him. She was inches from his face and saw that Ikuto was surprised by what she was doing, she began giggling. "Ikuto, did you really believe that I'd kiss you." she said giggling. He still had a surprised look on his face as she pushed him out of the bathroom.

(Amu's POV)

I can't believe I just did that. Even if it was payback, I was trying to resist the urge to blush. _Come on…even you have to admit it, he was so damn hot…_ WAS NOT!...great… I'm talking to myself…remembering last night…what's on my schedule today…? Oh yeah, kill Tara for locking me in a room with Ikuto.

Tara: Yeah, that was the short preview of the beginning to chapter 13, my Christmas break has started, and I'm going to the Philippines for 2 weeks, so "The Setup' will not be updated until then. BUT, I WILL be writing more chapters during that time. Once again, I am really sorry, I was going to make this a chapter but I have an early flight.

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

All the cast in 'The Setup': …

Tara: hello…?

Everyone: -Glares at Tara- …

Tara: I SAID I WAS SORRY!! –runs for life- wait! –comes back- Did I already say that I wrote the lemon?

Ikuto: -goes off to read-

Tara: -sweatdrop- I'll be back in 2 weeks!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Tara: hey peoples! I'm in an internet café right now, I'm surprised my mom let me type this up, so be happy that I'm making a Christmas chappie at least.**

**Amu: cool, what's happening in this chapter?**

**Tara: not bothered to explain, just read. Also, how was the lemon Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Tara: Please be reminded that I don't plan to write another lemon unless readers ask me to…**

**Ikuto: Aw…you're no fun.**

**Tara: -sweatdrop- does it look like I care?**

**Amu: …**

**Tara: not again…**

**Natsuya: Tara doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_(Flashback to chapter 12)_

_(Natsuya's POV)_

_I was walking around the apartment trying to find my watch. I went upstairs and found my watch there on the table at the end of the hallway. In front of Amu's room, there was a chair jamming the door…Wait…What? What's a chair doing in front of Amu's door?? I moved it back to where it was and went back down to my room to sleep._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

(Normal POV)

Amu woke up the next morning and found Ikuto next to her. "GAH!" She gave out a yelp and fell off the bed. "I-Ikuto! Y-you scared me!" Amu yelled at him. Ikuto groaned. "Stop being so noisy…" he groaned. "Whatever…" Amu said with her cool and spicy character kicking in. "Stop with that character too, I can see right through you…" Amu blushed when he said that. She walked into her bathroom only to be followed by Ikuto. Her eyes narrowed, and she suddenly thought of a plan. She turned around and pushed Ikuto to the wall. She ran her hands down his chest and leaned up closer to him. She was inches from his face and saw that Ikuto was surprised by what she was doing, she began giggling. "Ikuto, did you really believe that I'd kiss you." she said giggling. He still had a surprised look on his face as she pushed him out of the bathroom.

(Amu's POV)

I can't believe I just did that. Even if it was payback, I was trying to resist the urge to blush. _Come on…even you have to admit it, he was so damn hot…_ WAS NOT! ...Great… I'm talking to myself…remembering last night…what's on my schedule today…? Oh yeah, kill Tara for locking me in a room with Ikuto. I had my shower and left the bathroom only to bump into Ikuto's chest. He took advantage of the situation and pulled himself down to my height and kissed me…AGAIN but this time briefly. "Payback" was what he said to me before I pushed him away. I had someone to yell at so much they would probably go deaf. I stomped down the stairs and to Tara's room. Natsuya saw me come downstairs. "Good morning Amu!" she said cheerfully. It stopped me for a bit. "Morning, Natsuya. Are you cooking breakfast again?" I asked. "Yeah, I know that it was your turn but I woke up early and had nothing to do…" She said to me. "Oh, okay, well, if you'll excuse me, I have something planned for Tara today." I said with an evil glint in my eye. I saw Natsuya sweatdrop. I, once again stomped over to Tara's room. I yanked the door open but it didn't make any noise.

"TA--!" I cut short and saw Tara sleeping soundly with Skye right next to her. I smiled and said to myself "I'll get her back later". I went out and closed the door behind me. I went back to the kitchen to where Natsuya was. "What's for breakfast?" I asked. "Eggs and toast. Okay with you?" she replied. "Sure. Hey, what's the date today?" I asked her. "24th of December. Why?" "Already!? Natsuya, I've got somewhere to go…I'll be back soon okay?" I said to Natsuya. "Um…Okay." She replied. I rushed out the door JUST realizing that it was Christmas Eve tonight. I had to get presents ASAP. I walked past a store and saw a chain that suited Ikuto in my opinion. The chain had a blue cat on it with the silver chain. I instantly bought it and asked for it to get wrapped.

(Skye's POV)

I woke up when I heard Amu barge into the room, She must've came into Tara's room to maybe get back at her. I pretended to continue sleeping. I heard her cut short. _Wait…why? _I thought. I looked at the position Tara and I were in, she was snuggled up to me and my arms were wrapped around her. **(A/N: That seemed so cheesy to write… but sweet. xD.) **Why does she have to be so cute when she's asleep…I saw her eyes flutter open.

(Tara's POV)

My eyes fluttered open when I felt comfortable warmth around me. I realized that Skye was hugging me. I looked up and my eyes widened but then went back to normal size shortly after. "Morning…" I said sleepily. "Morning." He replied back. "You know you're cute when you sleep." He said. I blushed. "What time is it…?" I said rubbing my eyes. "9:35am" he replied. "Something smells nice." I said getting up. Skye followed behind me while I was walking towards the kitchen. I saw Ikuto coming down the stairs. I continued walking. "Ne, Ikuto, have you seen Amu?" I asked. "I saw her earlier but now don't know where my little strawberry is!" He whined. I laughed and went into the kitchen. "Natsuya, do you know where Amu is?" I asked. "She said something about going out for a while, saying she'll be back later." She replied. "Okay…well, I guess that gives me time to prepare and probably run!" I said with cheerful sarcasm.

(Amu's POV)

In the end, I got Ikuto the chain, Natsuya, a flower hair clip, Tara, A mini sculpture that looked liked her singing, I got Kukai a new Soccer ball, he's still always loved soccer, Rima, the full set of DVDs about Gags, Nagihiko, A picture frame with the picture of all the previous guardians. Utau, a tank-top saying 'I'm tough, but fair'. (Random saying, didn't know what else to write…=.=') For Ran, I got her new pink with white laces converse shoes. For Miki, I got her a new paint set, for Suu, I got her a green dress and for Dia, I got her a microphone and headset. I ran home realizing I was starving. "I'm back!" I called out. Everybody was already sitting at the table getting ready to eat. Tara had a smirk on her face and I suddenly had an evil aura around me. "Tara…" I said sending a deathly glare towards her. "Yes? Amu-chan?" she said innocently. "You are so…DEAD!" I yelled while running towards her. She started laughing and sprung out of her seat. "Try to catch me!" she yelled back. After 20 minutes of running around the house, I gave up. "I give! I give!" I yelled while collapsing onto the couch. Her head popped over the sofa and she was panting. "Finally! I thought you'd never give up!" She said giggling and breathing heavily. I heard Natsuya speak up. "Amu, your friend Rima called saying there was a Christmas party at her house tonight. Are you going?" She asked. "Yeah, you guys are coming too, right?" I asked the others.

"Sure, why not?" Tara said panting.

"I'm going if Tara's going." Skye said holding onto Tara so she doesn't lose balance from the running.

"I have nothing better to do and also I get to spend time with my little strawberry kitten." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I'm going too, then." Natsuya replied. "She told me it starts at five."

"Okay." I said.

~*åƒ†e® B®eåkƒås†*~

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, _Amu, _but I have somewhere to be_." _Ikuto said seductively to me. A dark blush spread across my face. "O-okay." I stuttered. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and went through the door. "Tara, I have to go somewhere to, I'll be back soon." Skye said to Tara with a wink. "Where are you going?" I heard Tara ask. "Secret." He replied. "Heh~!" She said childishly. "Calm down, I'll tell you tonight" Skye said as he took Tara's face in his hands and giving her a kiss like Ikuto did to me. "Fine…" Tara said with her cheeks puffed out. Skye laughed and went out the door.

"Now what?" Natsuya asked. "Hmm…shopping anyone? We have a party to get read for!" I yelled enthusiastically. "Sure!" Natsuya and Tara said. We all got changed and got ready to go to the mall. We all got in my car. Once we got to the mall, we headed into H&M. (The clothes I chose aren't really from H&M and they're all on my profile. xD).

(Natsuya's POV)

We decided to go shopping and a present that we had for everyone was prepared for tonight. When we got to the mall in Amu's BMW, we went into H&M, Tara and I automatically threw some clothes at Amu for her to try on that will blow Ikuto away. First we threw her a short-sleeved dress, it was purple with green outlining and flower patterns all over it, the dress ended just above her knees. "How is it?" Amu asked. "Nah." I said. I saw Tara shake her head. "It's too much…to me anyway." She said. Next, Tara and I threw her a blue, satin shirt, the sleeves were flowing and there was a silk ribbon tying around the waistline as a belt, she also wore blue flats. For the bottoms, she wore denim jeans. "How about this?" Amu asked again. I gawked. "It's PERFECT!" I heard Tara yell. Amu giggled. Tara decided to get a black tank top and white sweater with a big heart on it with a grey skirt that went to the middle of her thigh also wearing beige stockings and black boots. I settled for a brown turtleneck long sleeved shirt and jeans with 2 inch high-heeled black boots.

(Tara's POV)

Whew…that was tiring…wow, it's already 2:00?! Well, what else do we need…oh yeah! Hair and make-up, this is all for Ikuto, he owes me for locking Amu and him in Amu's room, but all I ask is that he doesn't hurt her. Natsuya decided to keep her hair the way it is, I decided to curl it a bit and Amu, we straightened it and make it look a bit like Ashley Tisdale…sort of (Couldn't think of anything else…). For our make-up, we just went light. Black eyeliner and lip-gloss with some light pink blush, barely noticeable. Wow, nice timing, doing all the hair and make-up, it's already 4:30.

(Natsuya's POV)

I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it! Tara, do the finishing touches on Amu, give her those sapphire stud earrings." I said as I went to the door. When I opened the door, I found Ikuto at the door with a small bag in his hands, which definitely caught my attention. I had a mischievous glint in my eye. "Hey Ikuto, what'd you get her?" I said with a smirk on my face. He had the lightest blush on his face that made me raise an eyebrow. "N-none of your business." He said to me. I tried to restrain a laugh, but failed. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Did you just stutter??" I said still giggling. I stopped laughing and let him in. He sat on the couch waiting for Amu. I shut the door and was about to go up the stairs again until there was another knock on the door. I opened it again and saw Skye. "Hey Skye. Come on in." I said. "Hey Natsuya." He sat on the single chair. "Amu and Tara are just getting ready upstairs, they'll be right down." I told them. I walked back upstairs and into Amu's room. "Guys, your boyfriends are here." I saw them instantly have a dark blush on their faces. Although, they said nothing. "Oh? Amu, you finally admit Ikuto's your boyfriend?" I said smirking. I saw Amu's blush deepen if possible. "N-no!" She stuttered. I sighed. She's denying it again…I saw Tara sweatdrop. "A-anyway…let's go!" Tara said.

(Ikuto's POV)

While I was gone for the day, I was trying to search for the perfect present for Amu. I walked past a jewelry shop and saw the perfect thing. I realized that it was already 4:15 and started heading over to Amu's place to pick her up. I talked to that guy Skye, that girl Tara's boyfriend and told him that I was renting a limo. He sweatdropped and asked me if it was a bit too much, because we were only going to a Christmas party. I just shrugged while he sweatdropped again. I knocked on the door and Amu's friend Natsuya answered it, I had Amu's present in one hand. "Hey Ikuto, what'd you get her?" She said with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. I blushed REALLY lightly although I think she noticed it since she raised an eyebrow. "N-none of your business." I said. _Shit…did I just stutter!? _I saw her trying hard not to laugh but then she started giggling, she covered her mouth. "Did you just stutter??" She said giggling. She stopped laughing shortly after and let me in. When she was about to go upstairs, another knock at the door. _Must be Skye._ I thought. Natsuya opened the door again. "Hey Skye. Come on in." She said to him. He sat on the single chair and Natsuya told us that Amu and Tara were just getting ready and be right down.

(Amu's POV)

Why do I feel so nervous now? My pink hair flowed down my back, I was wearing blue sapphire stud earrings and even I have to admit that I did look pretty hot thanks to Natsuya and Tara. I walked downstairs after Natsuya told me that Ikuto was here. Tara followed soon behind but then went back into the room to probably get her bag. I walked down the stairs and saw Ikuto on the couch; he turned his head and his eyes widened. I blushed. He stood up and waited for me at the bottom of the stairs with an actual genuine smile on his face. "You look beautiful Amu." He said as he gave me a peck on the lips, which just made me blush furiously. "T-thanks, I-Ikuto." I stuttered. Shortly after I went down, Tara came down; Skye went up to her and hugged her. There was a deep red blush on her face but she returned the hug. "H-hi Skye." She said. Natsuya then came down and we all headed for the door.

(Natsuya's POV)

I saw the reactions on the boys' faces and smiled Amu and Ikuto are so cute together! Same with Tara and Skye. Before I went downstairs, I saw a black limo waiting outside the building. I sweatdropped. _Wow, Ikuto and Skye never fail to surprise me. _I thought to myself. I went downstairs with my bag. "Let's go!" I said excited. I saw Ikuto cover Amu's eyes and Skye did the same with Tara. "W-what are you doing…?" I heard Amu ask. "What she said." Tara said. "You'll see." Ikuto said. They led Amu and Tara outside with me following and uncovered their eyes. Amu's mouth gawked. "Whoa…" she turned to Ikuto and Skye. "Did you 2 do this?" She asked them. I giggled at their reactions while Ikuto and Skye just nodded. Tara just jumped on Skye. "This is awesome! Thank you!" She yelled as she gave him a peck on the cheek. I got into the limo and the others followed behind.

(Amu's POV)

My mouth gawked when I saw the limo. Tara gawked too. We were so surprised that Ikuto and Skye got this for tonight. We got in the limo and rode over to Rima's new place. It was HUGE! Did they really have to get such a big house!? My eyes grew wide. We got out from the limo and I walked up to the huge door. I rang the doorbell and Nagihiko greeted us.

"Ah! Amu-chan!" He said enthusiastically. "Come on in, everybody else is already here." He led us to the back garden and we gawked once again, even Ikuto! The garden was huge! It had a Jacuzzi and fountains were lit up! Everything was filled with Christmas decorations. "Oh. My. God." We all said. The Christmas was full of Christmas lights. Everybody greeted us. All of them were there. Kukai, Utau, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia…all of them! I gave them all the presents and I felt Ikuto grab my hand and pulled me inside the house again. "H-huh? Ikuto, what is it?" He stayed quiet and handed me a midnight blue box. I slowly opened it and found a necklace with five pendants on it. There was a heart, spade, clover and diamond. The last one was my favorite. It was a little blue cat holding a pink strawberry. (Got this from Natsuya's story 'Best Christmas' but I added the 4 other charms. xD.)

"Oh, wow…Ikuto, it's beautiful…Thank you so much." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He came behind me with the necklace and put the necklace on me while I was holding my hair.

"It looks beautiful on you, Amu."

"T-thanks, Ikuto. I have a present for you too." I said as I pulled out the chain with the blue cat on it and next to it was a pink heart and strawberry. A blush that could rival my pink hair spread across my face. "Thank you, Amu, I love you." My eyes widened when he said that but soon softened. "I…I love you too, Ikuto." He gave me his breathtaking smile and leaned down to kiss me. His lips touched mine while I gladly returned the kiss even with that frickin' blush on my face. _I loved him all along; I was just too stubborn to accept it._ "There's one more present for everyone." I said to him while we went outside. We already told Rima about what Natsuya, Tara and I were going to do. I got my bag and called Natsuya and Tara. We changed into a Christmas outfit. (On profile, not bothered to explain xD. Except, replace the black boots with red 3-inch heel ones.) Our present for everyone was Natsuya, Tara and I singing a song. We got onto the stage that I have no idea how Nagihiko got. "Merry Christmas everyone!" I yelled. "We hope you like this song!" Tara yelled after. "'Last Christmas', a song that Amu wrote!" Natsuya finished. The music started.

**(Last Christmas – Ashley Tisdale) – (Do not own.)**

**(Natsuya) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**(Amu) Once bitten and twice shy**

**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye**

**Tell me baby, do you recognize me?**

**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**

**Happy Christmas**

**I wrapped it up and sent it**

**With a note saying "I love you", I meant it**

**Now I know what a fool I've been**

**But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again**

**(All) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Special**

**Yea yea**

**(Tara) A crowded room, friends with tired eyes**

**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice**

**I thought you were someone to rely on**

**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

**A face on a lover with a fire in her heart**

**A man under cover but you tore me apart**

**Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again**

**(All) Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**I'll give it to someone special**

They all applauded as the song ended and I realized that people who were walking by heard us and stopped to listen. My eyes widened. Ikuto came up on the stage and practically lifted me off the ground into a kiss, which made me giggle a bit. Natsuya and Tara high-fived when they saw Ikuto and I kiss, and also heard some 'ooohh's' from the others watching and Rima saying, "She finally admits it." I giggled but I had the blush on my face again. "Sh-shut up guys!" I said playfully. I saw Skye sneak up behind Tara and hug her from behind, which caused her to let out a little yelp as he lifted her and spun her around. "Ah! Skye put me down!" She said giggling.

I have to admit, spending time with all my friends and Ikuto; this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Tara: I'M FINALLY DONE! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! And also, I'm not really in an Internet café right now anymore…my laptop has REALLY suckish Internet though…**

**Ikuto: That was…cute.**

**Tara: -Sparkling eyes- Thank you Ikuto! Oh and by the way, please read my Christmas one-shot 'Last Christmas' also, I need more ideas people! Because…well, I need ideas and also…this story was just something I came up with and I sorta go with the flow…**

**Amu: -sweatdrop-**

**Tara: one more thing, the title not really matching the story, so I was thinking maybe I should change it. Please give me ideas on that too.**

**Tadagay: -walks in-**

**Tara: Oh, hey little prince. –Goes wide-eyed- Oh shit.**

**Tadagay: BUAHAHAHHA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!**

**Tara: SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!**

**Skye: -walks in- what's going on here?**

**Tara: Skye! –Glomps-**

**Ran: R&R!**

**Yoru: And give Tara-chan ideas, NYAA!**

**Ami: Sugoi chara! –sqeezes Yoru-**

**Tara: Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 14

**My best friend's best man chapter 14**

**Tara: hmm…I didn't get much reviews last chapter…-sulks in closet growing mushrooms-**

**Nadeshiko: GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THAT CLOSET WOMAN!**

**Tara: -looks up- I don't wanna… -whines-**

**Rima: OHOHO, YOU ARE GONNA GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET NOW!**

**Amu: Rima…Nadeshiko…keep doing that, she'll never come out**

**Nadeshiko, Rima: Fine…**

**Everyone: -sweatdrop- **

**Natsuya: on with the story! Hey, where's Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: I was standing right next to you…baka.**

**Natsuya: oops…a-ano…Tara doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

_(Flashback to chapter 14)_

_They all applauded as the song ended and I realized that people who were walking by heard us and stopped to listen. My eyes widened. Ikuto came up on the stage and practically lifted me off the ground into a kiss, which made me giggle a bit. Natsuya and Tara high-fived when they saw Ikuto and I kiss, and also heard some 'ooohh's' from the others watching and Rima saying, "She finally admits it." I giggled but I had the blush on my face again. "Sh-shut up guys!" I said playfully. I saw Skye sneak up behind Tara and hug her from behind, which caused her to let out a little yelp as he lifted her and spun her around. "Ah! Skye put me down!" She said giggling._

_I have to admit, spending time with all my friends and Ikuto; this was the best Christmas ever._

_(End flashback)_

(Amu's POV)

We ended up staying a whole lot longer than we expected.

"Hey, Amu-chi! Come on! We're all going into the Jacuzzi! It's huge!" Yaya yelled as she started dragging me towards the Jacuzzi.

"But! YAYA!! I DON'T HAVE A SWIMSUIT!" I yelled back.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Rima called earlier telling me to bring swimsuits? But not to tell you?" Tara said innocently.

Natsuya started laughing when Tara just had her innocent look on, especially with the puppy eyes. Rima suddenly had a mischievous glint in her eye while Tara and Natsuya had smirks on their faces, which can rival Ikuto's smirk.

"Natsuya, did you bring _it_?_" _Rima asked Natsuya.

"_It? _What is _it_?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see." Utau smirked.

"Sorry Amu!" said Natsuya.

Before I could protest, I found myself sitting on a chair being held down by Natsuya and Yaya.

"…NO WAY IN HELL!" I yelled.

"Too bad! You don't have a say in this!" Utau yelled back.

"There is NO way in a million years am I going to wear something like…like THIS!"

x.x. minutes later.x.x.x

I can't believe they managed to get me to wear it…_it _apparently was a midnight blue bikini with strawberries and little kitten faces all over it. On the bottoms was even more embarrassing. On my derriere, it said 'SEXY' in bold letters. I AM NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN! Especially with Ikuto…oh my god…

"I hate you guys…" I said to all the girls.

"We love you too!" They said back in unison.

This was just unfair! Rima was wearing a simple red bikini with flowers on it. Utau was wearing a bikini with boy shorts that had a small microphone on one of the strings of her bikini. Yaya was wearing a cute red polka-dotted one-piece showing half of her back. Natsuya was wearing a lime green bikini with white and green board shorts. Lastly, Tara was wearing a light purple bikini with a white outline with a silhouette of a girl dancing on the side. They dragged me downstairs and I saw the boys already in their swimsuits. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Ikuto shirtless. A dark blush spread across my face. He turned and had a shocked look when he saw me but composed himself and smirked.

(Ikuto's POV)

Oh…Shit…what they trying to make me do!? Rape her?! She was wearing a frickin' swimsuit with kittens and strawberries all over it! I had a shocked look on my face with a slight blush that was barely noticeable. She turned in my direction and I still looked shocked. _SHIT!_ I quickly composed myself and put a smirk on my face when I caught her staring at my chest. I walked towards her in 3 long strides.

"Like what you see? _Amu_." I said smirking.

I saw Amu's face turn to an even darker shade of red if possible. I love it when she blushes. It's so cute.

"N-no!" She protested. My smirk widened as I gave her a sceptical look. She looked away.

"M-maybe…" She said barely audible. I laughed slightly at her stubbornness.

"S-stop l-laughing!" She yelled annoyed. I slightly stopped laughing and kissed her on the cheek. "Hai, hai."

(Normal POV)

Ikuto led Amu to the pool and saw a Jacuzzi next to it. Amu's jaw dropped. Natsuya, Rima, Utau, Tara and the others were all already either in the pool or Jacuzzi. The pool had a long waterslide and saw Natsuya sliding down and splashing into the water as Tara laughed. Rima and Utau were relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Yaya was at the snack bar getting candy. Amu laughed. _Yaya hasn't changed at all. _She thought. Ran, Miki, Suu were all in the pool too with Yoru and Daichi. Amu was surprised because she saw Dia with someone at the bar. Nagihiko noticed her confused look.

"Ah, that's my cousin, Rizumu" He answered then laughed. "He seems to have taken an interest in Dia." Amu smiled. All of a sudden, Ikuto picked her up bridal style and jumped in the pool. Thankfully the pool was heated. When Amu landed in the water, she swam up and flicked her hair back taking a breath. "Ikuto~!" She whined while Ikuto just laughed and kissed her. Everybody laughed. "Come on! Let's all go into the Jacuzzi!" Yaya yelled. "Awesome! It's huge!" Natsuya yelled as we all got in. The Jacuzzi was definitely huge that you can practically swim in it.

"Ne, ne! Let's play truth or dare!" Yaya said enthusiastically.

They all exchanged glances. "Sure!" Rima spoke up first and pointed to Kukai. "Kukai…truth or dare?"

"…Dare." Kukai said hesitantly. He didn't want the others to think he was a wimp, especially in front of Utau. Rima smirked, which just got Kukai to regret his choice but he kept quiet.

"I dare you to… go outside and sing 'I'm a little teapot' complete with all the actions." Kukai's eyes widened while Utau, Yaya, Natsuya, Tara and Amu started snickering covering their mouths. Kukai's eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for this midget." He said giving Rima a death glare while Rima just smirked. "This is going to be interesting…" Utau snickered at her boyfriend. They all followed him outside. He started singing and they all burst out laughing. Utau was holding onto Amu for support from laughing while Amu was leaning on Ikuto. Even Ikuto, couldn't help but laugh at Kukai. Rima, the queen of gags found it funny and she was laughing as hard as everyone else. Everyone around the house stared at Kukai as if he had 2 heads. When it was all over, they all went back into the Jacuzzi with Kukai blushing from embarrassment and Utau just kissed him. Then, it was Kukai's turn. Everyone thought he was going to get revenge on Rima, and he did. "Rima, truth or dare?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Truth." Rima answered while Kukai raised an eyebrow and said one word. "…Wimp." Rima went red with irritation and didn't want to lose to him. "Fine! Dare!" Kukai's smirk widened.

"I dare you to make out with Nagihiko in front of everyone for 2 minutes, Amu will time it." Rima's eyes widened and this time blushed because of Nagihiko. Nagihiko smirked which could probably rival Ikuto's and the girls tried to stifle a giggle. Sure, she could make out with Nagihiko, he was her husband after all but she couldn't help but be shy about it. Nagihiko noticed her shyness and chuckled a little. He grabbed her face in his hands and leaned in, his lips touching hers. Rima's eyes widened again but relaxed and put her arms around his neck. "Time's up!" Amu called out. They didn't stop, everybody but Nagihiko and Rima sweatdropped. "Don't they need to breathe?" Kukai asked. "Leave them alone, they'll come back to us eventually." Dia said next to Rizumu. _Dia was always the mature one out of the 4 sisters next to Miki of course. _Amu thought smiling at the 4 sisters. "I'll be next." Utau said and she looked straight at Amu smirking. "Heh…?"

"Amu…I'm not letting you choose truth or dare because I already have a dare for you. I dare you to spend the night with my brother in one of the room's here at Nagihiko and Rima's mansion in the same bed." Utau said. Amu's jaw dropped and she blushed a dark red. Utau turned towards Nagihiko and Rima. "Can we all stay the night here?" Utau asked them. They finally pulled away and looked at each other and thought for a minute. _Please say no, please say no! _Amu thought but her hopes were shattered when she saw them nod. "Sure." They said in unison. Ikuto was just doing his signature smirk and pulled her so she was sitting in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He whispered in her ear "Why so flustered, _Amu? _We've slept in the same bed and room before…what's the difference now?" It only made Amu blush even darker. "T-t-that was d-d-different!" She stuttered as she sent a death glare towards Tara who just laughed. Everybody else laughed then Natsuya yawned. "Well, I'm turning in for the night. Rima, could you show us the rooms please?" Natsuya asked.

Everyone chose their rooms on the 3rd floor but Rima chose a particular room for Ikuto and Amu that looked a lot like a honeymoon suite. _Rima, I am going to kill you tomorrow…_Amu thought. **(Room on profile.)**

Ikuto was being awfully quiet tonight. Amu wondered what happened. He was fine a little while ago… Ikuto was sitting on the bed in deep thought. "Hey, Ikuto?" Amu asked as he looked up. "Hm?" he replied. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Um…y-yeah…I'm fine…" _did he just stutter? _Amu thought.

(Ikuto's POV)

Shit…I frickin' stuttered again. I sat on the bed thinking about how I deserved someone as beautiful as Amu. She was beautiful, cute and stubborn. I chuckled a little at the thought of how she always blushes and stutters when around me. She looked at me confused at why I chuckled but I just stood up and took her into my arms. _Man, I am being so corny right now…_I thought. "E-eh? I-Ikuto, why are you…?" she trailed off. "Can we just stay like this for a while?" I asked with my eyes closed. "S-sure…" She replied. "Ikuto…" god, I loved how she said my name…I mentally slapped myself. _Man, I _am _becoming corny…_ "…I'm really sleepy, can we go to bed now…?" She asked quietly still in my arms. I snapped out of it and let her out of my embrace feeling loss of contact.

Amu slipped under the covers of the huge round bed and I followed soon after. Her back was facing me and I sighed. I snaked my arms around her waist and brought her closer to my chest and I heard her gasp. "I-Ikuto! W-what are you d-doing?!" She hissed. I decided to annoy her a little bit and say it bluntly. "Cuddling you, what does it look like?"

She just sighed and turned around to face me. She had my favourite blush on her face as she turned. She leant up closer to my lips, which surprised me but I followed and leant down to close the gap between us as her soft lips touched mine, our lips moved in sync and her hands were tangling in my hair. We broke off for air and while Amu was catching her breath, she slowly fell into a deep slumber. Her hands were still in my hair so I slowly untangled them hoping to not wake her up and I pulled her head to my chest. I buried my nose in her soft, silky hair inhaling her scent of strawberries and sighed in satisfaction.

**Tara: okay…so I'm done with this chapter but without reviews, I won't be able to continue…**

**Amu: trust me, she won't continue until she gets at least 13 or more reviews.**

**Ikuto: She was going to update this as soon as she got back to Hong Kong on JANUARY 3****RD**** but then, since she got little reviews, she left it until today.**

**Miki: She does want to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter though.**

**Dia: Natsuya801923, thank you for constantly reviewing and being an OC in Tara's story.**

**Ran: xJazzix! Thank you for reviewing!**

**UnderSeaFlower: thank you!**

**Suu: EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast, thanks for any ideas you've given Tara and reviewing desu!**

**Rima: and thank you Shy Saya for reviewing as well and as you can see, it's not ended.**

**Utau: at least Tara came out from her emo corner…**

**Tara: that reminds me…-goes back to emo corner-**

**Cast of MBFBM: DAMMIT! REVIEW OR SHE WON'T UPDATE AND REMEMBER! AT LEAST 13 OR MORE REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 15

**MBFBM chapter 15**

**Tara: heehee, thanks for all the reviews pplz~! And also sorry for the late update! I've been reading twilight fanfiction…. and also I just finished my dance show so yeah…**

**MBFBM cast: thank god…**

**Tara: ahem…**

**MBFBM cast: -tense-**

**Tara: sheesh, calm down…**

**MBFBM cast: -relaxes-**

**Tara: I'll do the disclaimer this time! I don't own Shugo chara! Only the plot and OCs! One more thing, thanks people, instead of the 13 reviews I asked for, I got so thank you~!**

_(Flashback to chapter 14)_

_She just sighed and turned around to face me. She had my favorite blush on her face as she turned. She leant up closer to my lips, which surprised me but I followed and leant down to close the gap between us as her soft lips touched mine, our lips moved in sync and her hands were tangling in my hair. We broke off for air and while Amu was catching her breath, she slowly fell into a deep slumber. Her hands were still in my hair so I slowly untangled them hoping to not wake her up and I pulled her head to my chest. I buried my nose in her soft, silky hair inhaling her scent of strawberries and sighed in satisfaction._

_(End of flashback)_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I woke up the next morning only to find Amu not next to me. "…Amu?" I called out groggily. I suddenly went into panic mode. "Amu??" I rushed downstairs and bumped into a sleepy Tara.

"Oi! Ikuto, what's with you?!" She yelled rubbing her eyes and coughed slightly but I was too busy wondering where Amu was to notice.

"Have you seen Amu?" I asked shaking her by the shoulders.

"No! I just woke up, genius!" She retorted while moving my hands off.

I groaned in frustration and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw Amu humming to herself, her Ipod in her ears and dancing around the kitchen making coffee and breakfast. I leaned against the doorframe and watched in amusement.

She suddenly turned around and almost dropped the spatula she was holding and started blushing which made me smile.

"H-how long have y-you been there?" Amu stuttered.

"Long enough to see you humming to yourself and dancing around the room" I started smirking.

**(Normal POV)**

The pinkette turned around again blushing to continue with breakfast while Ikuto made his way to her wrapping his arms around her waist which made Amu squeak slightly.

"…You weren't in bed when I woke up…" He started while moving Amu's hair to one side and started to put butterfly kisses on her neck. Amu moaned quietly.

"I woke…up early and decided…to make breakfast for everyone…Ikuto…stop…" Amu moaned.

Ikuto was suddenly grabbed by the collar by Kukai and was pulled back as Ikuto blinked. "Oi…less PDA please…" Amu blushed while the rest of the gang came into the kitchen laughing except Tara.

Amu looked up. "…Huh? Ne, Natsuya, where's Tara?"

"She said she would be right down…"

Skye looked worried. "I'll go check up on her…" He was already going up the stairs. Amu followed soon after with Natsuya.

Tara was back in her room and coughing violently with Skye patting her back hugging her to calm her down. Amu and Natsuya went over to them.

"Tara, are you okay?" Amu asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Amu-chan…" She coughed again.

"We have to cancel going out today…" Natsuya said while patting Tara's back.

"No don't! I'll be fine, you guys go, and I'll be fine here…" Tara said as she cleared her throat.

"I'll stay here with Tara…" Skye kissed Tara's forehead.

"So will I…someone has to take care of her…" Natsuya spoke quietly.

"Are you guys sure? Because we can all stay--" Natsuya cut her off.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, Skye and I can take care of Tara…" Natsuya smiled.

"…Okay…but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call…" Amu was still worried but Natsuya rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine…Go have fun, okay?" Amu nodded.

"See you later…" Amu went back down the stairs.

"Ne, Amu-chi? Where are Natsuya-chan, Tara-chan and Skye-kun?" Yaya asked.

"Tara isn't feeling well so Skye and Natsuya are staying with her…" They all nodded and decided not to ask any questions.

**(Amu's POV)**

Right now at the movies, I can't take it anymore, leaving Natsuya, Tara and Skye behind just makes me feel anxious, I don't think I should've left them, Tara must still have that condition from when she was younger…

_(Flashback__ Amu, Natsuya, Tara 11 years old)_

"_Hurry up, you guys!" I yelled laughing and running towards the swings._

"_Wait up Amu!" Natsuya said following behind._

_Tara was running after both of us but she was breathing heavily. My face was concerned and Natsuya looked towards Tara._

"_Tara!?" I ran back with Natsuya and quickly supported her. She looked as if she was going to faint._

"_I-I'm fine…" Even though she told us that, she fainted soon after._

_Natsuya quickly ran back to get Tara's parents, telling them what happened. They rushed back to where Tara and I were and was quickly rushed to the hospital. All of us were really worried about her._

_A few hours later…_

_Natsuya and I sat in the waiting room with Natsuya's parents while Tara's parents were talking to the doctor. I only caught parts of what the doctor was saying. "Condition…anaemia…mixed…bronchitis…" My eyes widened, I knew it was bad, but I didn't know what it did. A few days later, Tara was out of the hospital but apparently that was the time I left for Japan._

_(Flashback end)_

"Ikuto, I'll be right back…" I whispered to him.

"Do you need me to come with you?" He smirked.

"No! Baka…" I hissed and glared at him playfully. I walked out and called them at home.

"_Moshi Moshi?" Natsuya answered._

"Hey Natsuya, it's Amu, how is Tara?" I asked.

She sighed. I could see her rolling her eyes. "She's fine Amu, just coughing is all. She'll be fine, so stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay, Okay…I'll stop…" I replied defeated.

"Good, now we'll see you later."

"All right…see you later…" I hung up after that. I was about to walk back into the cinema when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and my sight went black. I felt a cloth come over my nose and mouth while I tried screaming for help. Nobody heard me. I soon stopped struggling and fell into consciousness. Little did I know, I dropped my necklace that Ikuto had given me for Christmas.

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto was wondering where Amu was; she was gone for a while. The movie ended and that's when he started to panic. They all left the cinema and they all noticed Amu wasn't there.

"Where's Amu…?" Utau asked.

"I don't know, she said she would be right back so I figured she was going to the bathroom…" Ikuto may have looked calm but he was definitely panicking on the inside.

Rima spotted Tara, Natsuya and Skye running towards them. "Where's Amu?!" Tara yelled but coughed slightly. Skye hugged her and patted her back.

"Calm down…" He said soothingly in her ear. She coughed a little more until she spotted something shiny on the floor. Tara pulled away from Skye and walked towards the object. Her eyes widened as she recognised the necklace. She was hesitant as she picked it up.

"…Ikuto…isn't this the necklace you gave Amu…?" Tara spoke quietly.

Ikuto's calm façade dropped and he snatched the necklace out of Tara's hand. "Amu…" He mumbled. Natsuya spoke up.

"We…got a call…but we don't know who it was…they left a message…" Skye said something soon after. "We recorded the call." Skye passed the phone over to Ikuto. He listened carefully.

"_Hey Ikuto…I have your precious Amu…you just had to get _everything _you wanted…well, too bad, I have the one thing that is your weakness and we all know that weakness is Amu. You better find us quick, who knows who'll be next…or what I'll do to your precious Amu…" _There was Amu's voice in the background. "_Ikuto! Help!" _Ikuto's anger flared. "_Wow, she is really stubborn, come quick Ikuto…who knows, the 2 new girls seem interesting to me…they might be next" _The line went dead after that as Ikuto's eyes widened and looked straight at Natsuya and Tara who looked worried. He almost dropped the phone.

"Everyone, I suggest we all have to keep a close eye on each other…particularly Natsuya and Tara…Skye, keep a close eye on them, all of you…" Ikuto said seriously.

"He said any of us could be next…but basically he was mentioning, quote, 'the 2 new girls'" He added.

All the boys had a protective arm around the girls. Nagihiko with Rima, Kukai with Utau, Skye with Tara and Natsuya, Ran and Daichi, Miki and Yoru, Suu and Musashi, Yaya and Kairi and Dia with Rhythm. Ikuto didn't want to lose Amu; he would do whatever it took to get her back. Nobody had to ask who the caller was, they all knew, except for Natsuya, Skye and Tara.

_I can't believe he would go this far… don't worry Amu, I'll get you back, wait for me…_Ikuto thought with venom and worry.

~Meanwhile…~

Amu was tied to a chair, her hands and legs bound. She struggled to open her eyes after the punch she had gotten for calling for help. A bruise was forming on her left cheek. She started whimpering and sobbing quietly. Right now, she was alone in the room until a figure emerged from the shadows.

"I suggest you be quiet before something bad happens to you…aww, looks like you have a bruise forming…" He grabbed Amu's face forcefully as Amu whimpered.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a quiet, broken voice still sobbing quietly.

"For one reason, you reject me and leave me for that idiotic cat…"

"I can't believe you would go this far…" Amu whimpered. She knew she would fall unconscious again.

He kept quiet.

"…Tadase…" Amu growled slightly before slipping into unconsciousness again.

**Tara: ooh…cliffy, I know I'm being evil for leaving a cliffy when I haven't updated in like 2-3 months…-clears throat- anyway…**

**Amu: I WAS KIDNAPPED!? **

**Ikuto: I'm going to kill him…-stalks off to find Tadagay-**

**Tadase: eheheh…-hides in closet-**

**Tara: um…Ikuto…-points to closet-**

**Ikuto: oh, thanks. –Starts beating the crap out of Tadagay-**

**Tara: ANYWAY! … Since I haven't updated for a while…I need reviews…again, I know, but… I have the next chapter written already so…**

**15 reviews or more I update tomorrow…**

**10 reviews I update in 2 days.**

**5 reviews I update in a week…**

**Amu: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter~! **

**Ikuto: Amu. –Wraps arms around her waist and rests head on shoulder- **

**Amu: n-nani…? –Blushes and leans into him-**

**Ikuto: -Grins and smirks- I'm bored~! –Whines-**

**Amu: geh--! You…**

**Ikuto: -cuts her off by kissing her-**

**Amu: mph! –Blushes again-**

**Skye: so Tara, how many chapters have you written ahead already exactly?**

**Tara: …the next 2 after this…but still, reviews encourage me so yeah reviews are an author's best friend!**

**Skye: haha, okay. –Hugs her-**

**Tara: -blushes, swoons-**


	17. Chapter 16

**MBFBM Chapter 16**

**Tara: another update! But I only JUST got my 15****th**** review today…**

**Ikuto: just get on with the story already! Will Tadagay die??**

**Tara: aww, come on, I'm not that cruel…-smirks-**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Tadagay: WHAT?!**

**Tara: SHUT UP!**

**Amu: eheh…-sweatdrops-**

**Tara: I don't own Shugo Chara…sadly…T^T **

**Amu: ahem…**

**Tara: okay, okay, I'll stop…oh and by the way Natsuya…you might not like how Tadagay is related to you…not in a family related way though…oh forget it, just read it…**

_Previously on 'My best friends best man'…_

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked in a quiet, broken voice still sobbing quietly._

"_For one reason, you reject me and leave me for that idiotic cat…" _

"_I can't believe you would go this far…" Amu whimpered. She knew she would fall unconscious again._

_He kept quiet. _

"…_Tadase…" Amu growled slightly before slipping into unconsciousness again._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Normal POV)**

"Ikuto-kun…what are we going to do?" Nagihiko asked with a protective arm over Rima.

"We have to get Amu back…I just…I don't know how yet…" Ikuto replied.

"I know how to track calls to the location." Kairi spoke as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"How does he even know about Natsuya and Tara?" Rima asked.

"Who is _he _exactly…?" Natsuya wondered.

"His name is Tadase Hotori, he's Amu's ex-boyfriend…" Ikuto spat his name as if it was poison. Natsuya froze.

"Did you say…_Tadase?" _Tara started glaring at nothing.

"Yes…you know him?" Kukai spoke slowly. Tara scoffed.

"Know him? Let me guess, looks like a prince? Blonde hair? Ruby eyes? Ha! He almost _raped _my best friend!" Tara answered with venom. Natsuya grabbed her arm to calm her down. Tara took a deep breath.

"What?" Ikuto asked. Tara glared at the floor as Natsuya spoke up.

"Remember…when Tara locked you and Amu in her room?" Natsuya said to Ikuto. He smirked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Before I got home from the groceries…I was walking home and I saw these 2 other guys who looked drunk, well, one of them did…I tried to avoid their path, but they backed me into an alley…the blonde boy Tadase…well, you should imagine what happens when you get raped… his friend was just watching…" Natsuya had tears rolling down her face. "…His friend said… "Tadase…there's no time to play…" then he smirked…Tadase growled and let go of me, they just left me there…" She closed her eyes and Tara continued. "The next day…when Natsuya was washing the dishes, Ikuto and Skye left while Amu was in her room, her sleeves were folded up and I found a bruise on her arm…it didn't look like one that you would get if you bumped into something…so she told me the whole story…" Tara said glaring at the floor. "We didn't think we would ever see him again…or hear him for that matter…" Tara added.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ikuto asked.

"Like Tara said…we never thought we would see or hear him again…" Natsuya said quietly.

"We need to get her back…" Rima spoke up barely over a whisper.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Amu woke up in a slight daze. There was a mind-blowing pain in her head and on her wrists and ankles. Her throat was dry, duct tape covering her mouth. Amu blinked, disoriented. Blackness surrounded her. She straightened up only to end up gasping in pain. She looked over her shoulder looking at the marks on her wrists from the ropes, her wrists turning red from the tightness of it. Her dry tears from the night before clung to her face as new ones started to form.

'_Ikuto…help me…' _Amu thought as she whimpered.

_A few hours ago…_

_Tadase decided to call Ikuto taunting him. Amu found it really stupid because he was basically telling him his whole plan._

"Hey Ikuto…I have your precious Amu…you just had to get everything you wanted…well, too bad, I have the one thing that is your weakness and we all know that weakness is Amu. You better find us quick, who knows who'll be next…or what I'll do to your precious Amu…" Amu decided to call for help while she had the chance.

"Ikuto! Help!" She screamed. Tadase smirked and continued looking right at me as he spoke.

"Wow, she is really stubborn, come quick Ikuto…who knows, the 2 new girls seem interesting to me…they might be next" Amu's eyes widened as she realized he was talking about Tara and Natsuya. "NO!" Amu cried. Tadase hung up and walked up to the injured rosette, untied her and threw Amu to the ground from the chair and decided to torture her some more. Amu winced in pain as she felt her arm scrape against the concrete floor. Tadase took her forcefully by the hair making the rosette cry out in pain as he tied her up to the wall, arms above her head, she fell to her knees and whimpered.

"Oh, trust me _Amu-chan…_I'm not done with you yet…" He snickered.

"You asshole…" Amu spat at him only to be received by another hit, a kick to her stomach. The air got knocked out of her as she gasped for breath.

"I suggest you keep quiet…" Tadase growled. Tadase started feeling around her body as Amu whimpered. She tried using her legs to kick him but was too weak to even move. She became limp and didn't fight back as Tadase forcefully crashed his lips to hers. As he pulled back, he saw that Amu's lips were red and swollen. Her lips had a cut on the side. He smirked. As he smirked though, his lips never left her skin. He kissed her neck and bit down hard, marking his territory over Amu. Amu cried out whimpering in pain as fresh tears spilled down her face.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_(Flashback – Natsuya and Tara)_

_Tara was bringing in the dishes from breakfast as Ikuto and Skye left while Amu went up to her room. Natsuya decided to wash the dishes and rolled up her sleeves._

_Natsuya grimaced at the bruise on her mid-arm and was about to roll her sleeve back down but was too late as Tara had already noticed it._

"_What is this?" Tara said sternly. Natsuya winced and Tara quickly let go of her looking at her with concern._

"_It's just a bruise. I bumped it on the counter when I slipped this morning." She tried to lie smoothly, but the shakiness in her voice gave her away._

"_Natsuya, this isn't the type of bruise you would get from hurting yourself on the counter. What really happened?" Tara urged. Natsuya looked at her briefly before sobbing slightly as tears slipped down her face. Tara hugged her trying to calm her down._

_Natsuya explained the whole story to Tara sobbing at some points._

_(End Flashback)_

Natsuya began sobbing slightly remembering that night and Tara hugged her for comfort.

"You should've told us, Tara." Ikuto said sternly but there was concern shown clearly in his eyes.

"I couldn't…Natsuya told me not too until the time was right." Tara replied her voice cracking slightly.

"When exactly were you going to tell us?"

"I…" Natsuya cut off Tara.

"Ikuto, don't. I shouldn't have waited, I know, but I really thought I would never see him again…"

**Tara: wow…okay…sorry for the late update everyone, but my 2 chapters got deleted and I had to type them up again.**

**Ikuto: how long are you going to keep Amu kidnapped?!**

**Tara: -winces- calm down…the next chapter, you'll find her but there MIGHT be another twist.**

**Amu: WHAT!? –Shouts in Tara's ear-**

**Tara: OW! WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING! ANYWAY…I have 3 other story ideas I want you guys to vote for in my poll on my profile. Which one should I do while continuing 'My Best Friend's Best Man'.**

Spy Academy

_SUMMARY: They don't know each other. Amu is a professional spy senior studying at spy academy with Rima, Utau and Yaya. Ikuto is a senior at a regular school; his father Aruto Tsukiyomi is the principal of Spy academy. Ikuto finds himself wanted by the company Easter and is sent to Spy academy. What will happen between Amu and Ikuto? Will Amu ignore him as a professional spy? Or will Ikuto break through her shell? ~AMUTO~_

Rogue Amu

_SUMMARY: __Amu is a rogue, once human, now half robot. Ikuto is the heir to a huge company. Amu doesn't have any emotions unless she builds them up herself. She can't feel pain. Amu has a mission, when she was human; she was looked down on, treated like dirt. Since she's changed, she wants revenge. Two of those people, is Aruto Tsukiyomi. But what if she ends up taking another agent? Who just happened to be Aruto's son?_

Her Island Paradise

_SUMMARY: Ikuto is an author. Amu lives on an island with her dad, Tsumugu Hinamori. Her father is a marine biologist. Amu takes care of the island while her dad goes out to sea. What happens when Ikuto is found on the shore of the beach?_

**Tara: VOTE PLEASE! OH AND REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**MBFBM Chapter 17**

**Tara: YAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! O…Kay…**

**Natsuya: so what's in this chapter?**

**Tara: heehee…not gonna say anything…**

**Natsuya: why not~? –Whines-**

**Tara: let's just say an old friend is coming in.**

**Ikuto: can we start the chapter now? **

**Tara: sheesh, fine.**

_Previously on 'My best friends be__st man'…_

_Natsuya began sobbing slightly remembering that night and Tara hugged her for comfort._

"_You should've told us, Tara." Ikuto said sternly but there was concern shown clearly in his eyes._

"_I couldn't…Natsuya told me not too until the time was right." Tara replied her voice cracking slightly._

"_When exactly were you going to tell us?"_

"_I…" Natsuya cut off Tara._

"_Ikuto, don't. I shouldn't have waited, I know, but I really thought I would never see him again…"_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Normal POV)**

"We can't just sit here and wait for another call!" Ikuto snapped.

"Well, what can we do then?!" Kukai and Utau retorted. Ikuto shook his head at them.

"Simple, get her back." An unfamiliar voice spoke up nonchalantly.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar…" Tara mused. Natsuya turned around and gasped.

"Katsuki? What are you doing here?" Natsuya asked jumping into his arms.

"I wanted to come visit and just happened to see you guys here…" He shrugged. Tara gave him a knowing look while Katsuki just shot her a slight glare. Natsuya realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Katsuki blushing. The girls giggled behind Natsuya. Katsuki let go and stood there with a slight slouch to his shoulders.

"You guys, this is my friend, Katsuki Amagawa, Katsuki, this is Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Utau and Kukai. Our other friends have gone home already…" Natsuya introduced them to him. Katsuki had sleek jet-black hair that was pushed back with piercing emerald eyes; he was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts with a tight black t-shirt that showed his sculpted chest.

"Yo." Katsuki greeted smoothly.

Ikuto was getting irritated that they were being so carefree while Amu was missing.

"Hello? Still trying to think of a way to get Amu back!" Ikuto yelled. They all jumped except for Katsuki who just smirked.

"I know how to track people of their calls. Don't worry, we'll get Amu back." Kairi said looking as if he was calculating something in his head.

"I hope you're right." Ikuto mumbled.

"We'd better get back to the house, people are looking at us strangely because we look so tense in front of a cinema…" They quickly began walking back to their cars to Rima and Nagihiko's house.

Kairi quickly began getting to work on tracking the call from Tadase, and pinpointing the location of them. Many hours passed with Ikuto pacing the room the boys comforting the girls. Natsuya kept quiet and walked out of the room leaving the others curious. Natsuya sighed as she walked down the hallways of the mansion leading her to a large terrace filled with many flowers. The view from the terrace of the ocean almost took her breath away as she came across looking over the horizon choosing the right time to watch the sunset. She was deep in thought that she hadn't noticed footsteps from behind her.

"Are you okay?" Natsuya looked up as she heard Katsuki's smooth gentle voice filled her ears quickly calming her down from her worries.

"Yeah…" Her voice cracked as she spoke almost breaking down into sobs. Katsuki quickly took her in his arms whispering reassuring words into her ear.

"Shh…everything will be okay…we'll get Amu back…I'm sure of it…" He whispered gently in her ear, he took her chin into his hands and lifted her chin up looking at her in the eyes. She merely nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same kissing her forehead timidly. She buried her face in his sculpted chest to cover the blush that was threatening to appear on her face. She had never seen Katsuki be so timid and gentle before. Well, she did, but not as much as this.

Once Natsuya had fully calmed down, she pulled back wiping at her face, her eyes were red and puffy and Katsuki hated seeing her sad though he never showed it. Katsuki decided to lighten the mood.

"Nice sex hair." He said bluntly as he smirked.

"Eh?" Natsuya said confused. Katsuki snickered and pointed to her long silver hair. She blushed and quickly tried to tame it using her fingers to remove the knots from her hair.

"M-mou! It's not sex hair!" Natsuya whined.

"It definitely looks like it though!" Katsuki laughed. Natsuya pouted as she tried running her hands through her hair in attempt to get rid of the knots.

"Come on, we need to get your face cleaned up or else we'll end up worrying the others." He smiled. Natsuya couldn't help but smile back. She was glad that Katsuki could easily open up to her and held his hand as they walked through the hallways.

They got back to the room reluctantly letting go of each other's hands and more hours passed until finally Kairi had found their location. Tadase wasn't smart enough to remember Kairi can do a lot of things. Kairi came out of the other room running.

"We've found her."

**Tara****: Okay, I know its short but I'm going to Philippines in like an hour and I wanted to get this out before I go! So I won't be updating for a while! Sorry!**

**Ikuto: damn…**

**Amu: see you when you get back then!**

**Tara: thanks guys!**

**Yoru: R&R!**

**Tara: My other stories are on hold until I get back, and once again, sorry!**


	19. Chapter 18

MBFBM Chapter 18

**Tara: Alright, I'm back and 'My best friend's best man is coming to an end...not this chapter but maybe 2 or 3 more chapters with an epilogue...I think.**

**Ikuto: What's got you?**

**Tara: Nothing... just not as hyper as I usually am, sadly.**

**Amu: I think this is the calmest she's been out of all the chapters.**

**Tara: Same with you, since I'm typing what you're saying right now.**

**Amu: True.**

**Tara: All right, time for story... by the way, I don't own!**

_Previously on 'My Best Friends Best Man'..._

_They got back to the room reluctantly letting go of each other's hands and more hours passed until finally Kairi had found their location. Tadase wasn't smart enough to remember Kairi can do a lot of things. Kairi came out of the other room running._

"_We've found her."_

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

**(Normal POV)**

It's been 3 days since Amu's kidnapping, and she was slowly beginning to lose hope. She knew her friends wouldn't let Tadase get away with this, but during the past 3 days, Tadase has been making her lose more and more hope and trust from her friends. She was beginning to think it was all a fake. Ikuto never loved her; then again, they never said 'I love you' to each other, her friends never really liked her either. The more Tadase talks about it, the more Amu is losing faith. _Are they even coming to find me? _The rosette thought sadly. Her face had dark bruises from the times he had punched or slapped her. She whimpered at the memory.

Amu's wrists were still tied to the wall, the ropes scathing her already red wrists. Her clothes ripped and tattered, over the 3 days she had become noticeably thinner only being fed stale bread with barely 2 glasses of water. She was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute and was almost ready to give up, although, something inside of her told her to hold on for a little bit longer. She had slight burns on her arms from this electrical rod Tadase had whenever he had her way with her. Whip marks over her abdomen that healed from the 1st day when Tadase whipped her for being stubborn. She was lucky Tadase hadn't done anything but injure her yet, hell, she was lucky she was in shock...yet. Little did she know it was going to get worse.

Tadase came into the room again. Amu kept a blank expression refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her usual whimpers whenever he entered the room. She looked up at him with cold hate in her eyes as he smirked down at her. She looked down again refusing to see his face.

"Good to see you're not making a smart-ass comment whenever I come close to you." He said eerily putting his thumb and index finger pulling her face up roughly. Amu inwardly winced at the contact, her thoughts filled with nothing but venom for the monster in front of her. She glared at him spitting in his face.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he wiped his face of her spit. "You little bitch!" Tadase swore slapping Amu across the face. **(Sorry for all the swearing....) **Amu grunted but showed no sign of weakness. But, when Tadase let out a sharp laugh, her fear rose as she thought of what he was going to do to her. He walked closer towards her, the only sounds she could hear were their breathing, his footsteps and her heart thudding in her chest going a thousand miles per minute.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He raped her. Without mercy, he raped her. **(I didn't go into details about the rape, that's rated M but no I haven't written it, I keep it simple or angsty.) **Her cries ignored as Tadase abused her, once he had his way with her, he left without a word._ Where are they?!_ Amu shouted in her mind, her voice too weak to even use. More tears rolled down her face as she sobbed. The room around her seemed to be getting darker as dark spots clouded her vision; she let the darkness consume her into sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As the days past by, the more Ikuto got worried, 3 days. 3 days had they been planning and researching the easiest way into the warehouse without being caught. Guards at every door, booby-traps on every floor. Kairi frantically in his eyes yet void of emotion from a different point of view hacking into the cameras every inch of the warehouse. Yaya sitting next to Kairi calming him down whenever something went wrong. Rima sitting next to Nagihiko by the window, soothing each other, Utau, Kukai, Skye, Tara, Natsuya, Katsuki all had someone to comfort them. Ikuto...Ikuto was pacing the room slowly, every once in a while leaning against the wall rubbing his temples sighing in devastation and frustration.

'_Please Amu, hold on a little bit longer...' _He begged in his mind even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Okay." Kairi said in relief getting everyone's attention immediately. "I've scouted out every inch of the warehouse, there are cameras in every corner hallway and every entrance are filled with guards, it looks like our only way in is through the air vents. I've hacked into the camera so now; it will all be shown on my computer. Ikuto will go through the north entrance, Kukai and Nagihiko will go with him, and Skye and Katsuki will go through the south. I will keep an eye on you five at all times to warn you of any incoming traps or guards."

"Whoa, wait. What about us?" Utau stood up.

"We can't let you go in there." Kukai spoke calmly.

"And why not?" Rima retorted.

"We don't want you to get hurt." Nagihiko said firmly. "Besides, you heard him, any one of you girls could be next." Nagihiko added.

"No, he said it was either Natsuya or me who's next." Tara stood up next to Rima and Utau.

"We want to help save our friend!" Natsuya yelled.

"NO!" The boys yelled uncomfortably.

"YES!" The girls yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA!" The girls yelled triumphantly.

"DAMMIT!" The boys fell backwards on the couch in defeat.

"...Fine. You girls can help but at least one or two of us has to be with you at all times." Ikuto said with finality. The other boys grumbled.

"Think of it this way, we could be used as a...distraction, we could probably lure off the guards from the door and knock them unconscious when we're out of camera range." Yaya said thoughtfully. They all looked at her in shock.

"What? Just because I act like a baby all the time, doesn't mean I'm not smart. I'm smart when I need to be." Yaya said.

"O...kay. Here." Rima walked up to her closet opening a drawer in the back getting out a black briefcase. "In this case, is pretty much everything we need, communication devices, ear pieces, even tracking devices, we have these things for emergency reasons. Don't ask."

"Plus, Tara and I took tae kwon do when were still in California, so we know how to defend ourselves." Natsuya said.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that." Skye mumbled.

"How could you forget? Tara kicked your ass when she was up against you."

"S-so! Natsuya did the same to you! Besides, Tara caught me off guard…" Katsuki glared at Skye as he snickered. Tara and Natsuya shook their heads.

"Utau, well, you know she's the intimidating, seductive one." Rima smirked. Utau rolled her eyes.

"You got that right." Kukai smirked. Utau's eyes widened as she blushed.

"K-Kukai!" She scolded.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"Shut up!" Kukai held his hands up in defense.

"We're all tougher then you think." Rima defended. The boys exchanged glances.

"Prove it." Ikuto said blankly.

"I'll go first." Utau walked up to Kukai slowly as if he was her prey. She snaked one of her arms around his neck making him slowly lose focus. She jutted out her left hip.

"Kukai, could you do something for me…?" Utau asked sweetly.

"Uh…I…um…sure?" Kukai asked dazed. Utau suddenly pulled away after giving him a chaste kiss.

"See? Works every time." Utau shrugged.

"Tara, Natsuya." Ikuto nodded towards Skye and Katsuki. Skye and Katsuki stepped forward not wanting to get distracted like last time.

Natsuya and Tara looked at each other before Natsuya did a handspring towards them. Natsuya having somehow appeared behind Katsuki jumping on his back covering his eyes, Katsuki grabbed her arms flipping Natsuya over making her crash to the floor. She grunted pushing the slight pain away before grabbing his feet tripping him over and sitting on his legs holding down his arms.

While Natsuya was fighting Katsuki, Tara fought Skye. Tara took the same approach by doing a handspring towards Skye as soon as she got on her feet punching him. Skye easily blocked her punches he was beginning to get bored of her approach. Tara narrowed her eyes at him and did a jump kick catching him slightly off guard. He grabbed her foot making her fall on her hands as she did a back flip also flipping Skye over like Natsuya did. They both stood up circling each other. Tara looked at Natsuya nodding at her. Tara ran up to Natsuya at full speed grabbing her wrists and spinning her around. Natsuya lifted her feet off the ground making her legs come in contact with Skye's body making him fly back into the wall. Tara slowly let go of Natsuya's hands as she got back on her feet.

Tara ran up to Skye worrying if it was slightly too hard. "I'm sorry, that might've been a little too hard…are you okay?"

"Perfect." He grunted. "Have you been working out?" He added. Tara smiled and shook her head helping him up. When she turned around, the others were looking at Natsuya and Tara in shock. Utau broke the silence.

"Nice." She drawled.

"Sorry Skye, I may have kicked you a bit too hard." Natsuya apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

2 hours later…

"You're joking…" Natsuya mumbled.

"Why…Rima, Utau, why are you doing this to us…" Tara groaned.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" Utau rolled her eyes.

"Utau, Rima…we're going to save a friend, we aren't going clubbing!" Natsuya complained.

"Yeah, but we have to look good doing it." Rima smirked. They looked in the mirror, Natsuya and Tara grimacing at what Rima and Utau did to them.

Their outfit consisted of a black vest with black pants, a silver belt hiding a knife with a leather jacket. Rima ambushed them putting smokey eye shadow and lip-gloss and 3 inch heeled boots. Rima and Utau's were slightly different having instead of pants, a tight-black skirt with black stockings.

"It looks like we're going to a funeral." Tara stated grimacing.

"Stop whining and let's go." Rima commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Natsuya and Tara grumbled. They began walking down the stairs before rambling at the same time.

"This is completely unnecessary –" Natsuya.

"This sucks –" Tara

"Why do we even have to wear this to --"? Tara.

"Why do we have to look good to –" Natsuya.

"Save a friend!?" Natsuya and Tara yelled at the same time glaring at Rima and Utau. They just smirked and nodded towards the boys who cleared their throats uncomfortably. Natsuya and Tara froze before turning slowly around awkwardly.

Nagihiko, Kukai, Katsuki and Skye swallowed hard hopefully unnoticed by them. Ikuto snickered at their dumbstruck expressions as Rima and Utau walked up to their significant others.

"This is so embarrassing." Natsuya mumbled blushing slightly as she caught Katsuki staring at her.

"Well, not really for me, since Skye is my boyfriend, you and Katsuki on the hand…" Tara trailed off walking towards Skye. Natsuya's face flushed and walked slowly towards Katsuki.

"Uh…y-you look good." Katsuki commented rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"T-thanks." Natsuya mumbled.

"Come on lovebirds, we need to get a move on." Utau smirked. They both blushed slightly, Katsuki coughing uncomfortably.

"Good luck!" Kairi and Yaya said.

They got into Nagihiko's blue Mercedes driving at full speed towards the warehouse. They stopped a block down the road to make sure the guards don't get suspicious.

"Okay, everybody know the plan?" Nagihiko asked. They all nodded.

"_I've found Tadase, he's standing outside an underground basement in the north wing, be careful, he's surrounded by guards, he just went in, I'm guessing that's where Hinamori-san is right now."_ Kairi stated through the earpiece.

"We'll stick with the plan." Rima said. "Skye, Katsuki, Natsuya and Tara will go through the south wing while Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto will go through the north. Nagihiko and I will stay here and warn you if anyone is coming your way." She added. Everyone else nodded again. "We'll be here for a quick escape when you get Amu."

At the south wing, Katsuki stopped the others at the corner of the entrance looking around seeing the guards.

"There's only two…" He mumbled.

"Great." Natsuya mumbled. Tara looked at the camera swinging looking in the other direction.

"Time to go." Tara grumbled. The two girls walked slowly around the corner and were spotted instantly by the two guards who smirked at each other.

"Excuse me… do you two think you can help us with something?" Natsuya started innocently.

"We have a flat tire on our car and we need help replacing it…you two seem strong enough to do it so can you help?" Tara said casually putting her hand on one of the guard's arms. Katsuki had to hold Skye back from knocking the guard out.

"Calm down." Katsuki muttered. The guard proceeded to wrap an arm around Natsuya's waist.

"Okay, that's it. Time to knock them out." Katsuki glared at the guards.

"My pleasure." Katsuki and Skye snuck up behind them.

"Sure, let me just close the door." The guard smirked turning towards the door. Tara's eyes widened spotting the boys and grabbed the guard's shoulder turning him to face her again.

"Wait! Uh…it'll only take a couple minutes, come on!" Natsuya and Tara pulled on the guards' arms pulling them out of camera range. The guard's leaned down towards the two trapping them to a wall. Katsuki and Skye knocked their heads together.

"That works too." Natsuya shrugged nodding.

"Egotistical idiots…" Tara mumbled.

"You are never doing that again." Skye muttered wrapping his arm around Tara's waist. She laughed slightly and pulled away bending down at the guards' side searching his pockets.

"Yes!" Tara cheered.

"What?" Natsuya said confused. Tara held up a key.

"Master key." She smirked. Natsuya also searched the guards' pockets pulling out 2 guns.

"Nice!" Natsuya gave Tara a hi-five. "Uh…we'll take those." Katsuki grabbed the guns from Natsuya. She huffed.

"Fine." Natsuya grabbed her knife from inside her belt. "I'll just use this then." The boys looked at her incredulously and shook their heads in disbelief. Tara started walking up to the door. Skye looked up at the camera coming back in their direction quickly pulling her back.

"The camera…" He whispered. Tara let out a puff of air and quickly unlocked the door as they rushed in.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~Meanwhile…X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"That was too easy…" Utau said shaking her head. She looked down at the 3 guards around her. One of them grabbed her ankle making her trip.

"Ah!" She gasped in surprise. Kukai stepped on the guards' hand making him writhe around under him.

"Keep quiet, and don't give me a reason to kill you." Kukai said menacingly. The guard nodded dumbly and went unconscious.

"Whoa…" Utau said stunned.

"What?" Kukai said confused.

"I've never seen you that scary…" She said. He just chuckled. Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Sorry to ruin this little love-fest…but we do still have to save Amu." Ikuto said irritated.

"Right." They said in unison, they quickly opened the door only to be greeted a 4 more guards just inside the door. They froze as the guards walked up to them.

"Go! I'll handle these guys." Kukai yelled.

"Kukai, the key." Kukai through the master key at Ikuto as Ikuto and Utau ran.

"_Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan, you're getting closer to Tadase. Go down the stairs coming on your left…" _They quickly ran down the stairs as Nagihiko spoke. _"Guards!" _Rima warned.

"Ikuto, go, find Amu!" Utau yelled doing a spin jump kick at the guards. Ikuto nodded and started running down the stairs.

"_Ikuto-kun, you're on the right floor, follow the hallways and when you get to a fork, turn left, watch out, there are lasers everywhere."_ Nagihiko warned. Ikuto turned left only to freeze when he saw all the lasers. He was lucky the lasers weren't moving around. He moved gracefully going under and over them except for the last few lasers that were moving around. Ikuto jumped over the first laser as it went down, the heel of his shoe getting caught during the process. Ikuto grunted feeling heat on his foot.

"_Careful, these lasers are very sensitive." _Rima warned bluntly.

"Yeah, I think I got that." Ikuto whispered sarcastically. He jumped over the rest of the lasers gracefully and started running down the hallway.

"_Slow down! The basement you're looking for is coming on your right, it's filled with guards so get your gun out."_ Nagihiko warned. Ikuto reached into his jacket taking his gun out stealthily. Ikuto quickly turned the corner of the hallway shooting the 3 guards, he ran into the dark room and a silhouette lying on the ground unconscious recognizing her as Amu, at her state, he felt a flare of anger within him. A guard snuck up behind Ikuto grabbing him in a chokehold and kicking the gun out of his hand.

Tadase smirked sending the guard out. "Ah…Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto…" He turned around smirking at him. From the corner of his eye he saw Amu look up at his name, she struggled to lift her head as Ikuto glared at the so-called 'prince'. His sapphire blue eyes locked with her honey-golden eyes they widened. She resisted the urge to call out his name and saw the gun a few feet in front of her. She started crawling towards it as Tadase spoke.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to show up…and now, I can kill both of you!" Tadase said maniacally holding a gun up to Ikuto's head. Tadase put his finger to the trigger. Amu picked up the gun weakly using the wall for support. Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw Amu. Amu held up the gun towards Tadase's head.

"One…" Amu put her finger on the trigger as Tadase counted.

"T--" She pulled the trigger and shot him twice in the back. Tadase grunted as he got shot slowly falling to his knees. At the impact, Tadase's finger accidentally pulled the trigger making the bullet graze Ikuto's shoulder. Amu dropped the gun in shock as she put her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Ikuto…!" Amu gasped out. Ikuto pushed away the pain and ran to Amu blinking back tears.

"Amu… thank god…" Ikuto pulled her into his arms.

"Where were you?" Amu whimpered, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Kairi kept us from going anywhere until we figured out a plan. Amu, I am so sorry… this is all my fault…" Ikuto buried his face in her hair. Amu gripping on him for dear life shook her head weakly.

"Come on, let's get out of here…" He picked her up bridal style and turned around seeing Utau, Kukai, Skye, Tara, Natsuya and Katsuki. Ikuto sighed in relief although some of them had bruises forming on their faces.

"We have to go, someone triggered the alarm." Katsuki warned. Ikuto nodded as they started running and Amu started drifting back into unconscious. Ikuto almost panicked.

"Amu…I need you to stay awake for me… please stay awake." Ikuto begged. The building started to shake.

"Oh no…" Utau mumbled.

"Oh no'?! What 'oh no'!?" Natsuya yelled.

"Oh no! As in there's a bomb that's going to go off in 2 minutes!" Utau yelled.

"What!?" Tara panicked.

"Calm down! We close to the main entrance and as long as we aren't blocked from anything, we're fine!" Skye soothed. While they were running, guards started surrounding them.

"Of course I had to jinx that!" He shouted sarcastically.

Skye and Katsuki got their guns and shot the guards at the back while Kukai and Utau shot the guards blocking them in the front.

"_30 seconds!_" Nagihiko shouted into their earpieces.

"We're almost there! Get the car ready!" Ikuto replied.

They finally got outside jumping into the car and Nagihiko put the car in full speed speeding away from the warehouse. Everyone but Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto looked back at the warehouse as it exploded into flames. Ikuto had Amu in his lap as he stroked her hair with Amu's face buried in the crook of his neck. Ikuto winced as he finally remembered the pain in his shoulder. Nagihiko drove faster towards the hospital.

"We need a doctor!" Nagihiko yelled. Nurses and doctors surrounded them getting a bed for Amu. Ikuto laid Amu down gently on the bed but she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Amu, I promise everything will be find but you have to let go for now, okay?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded weakly in response and reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Sir, we need you to come with us, we must get that bullet out of your shoulder." A doctor ordered. Ikuto merely nodded and followed the doctor.

**3 hours later…**

The others were still sitting in the waiting room waiting anxiously for the doctor. A nurse came out of an office calling out any friends or family of Ikuto.

"You may go see him, he's in room 103 just down the hall." She pointed in the direction of the room.

"Wait, what about the other patient, Amu Hinamori?" Rima asked quietly.

"She…is still in recovery, we had to keep her on sedatives as we treated her wounds." The nurse answered hesitantly. Rima nodded.

"Thank you…" She said. They all walked towards Ikuto's room as he sat on the bed looking at his bandaged shoulder.

"Glad you're okay Tsukiyomi…" Kukai smiled.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto mumbled.

"She's in recovery, the doctor will tell us when we can visit her…"

"_This just in, I am here live at a abandoned warehouse north on the outskirts of town where it has burst into flames, only 3 bodies were found, one being identified as Tadase Hotori, the other 2 were unidentifiable. Tadase Hotori has been accused of kidnap and abuse many times before arrested once but was let go with a warning. More information tonight on the news." _They looked up at the TV in shock.

"How'd they know he kidnapped Amu?" Tara asked bewildered.

"Kairi." Ikuto mumbled. "He must've called the police and fire department." He added. A doctor came into the room shortly after he said that.

"How is she?" Ikuto tried to ask calmly.

"Miss Hinamori is being kept on sedatives and in recovery, she has 1st degree burns, bruises and scathed wrists with some scratches on her abdomen but with a few weeks of healing, she will be fine. You may go see her if you like, she's just next door." The doctor informed.

"Thank you." Ikuto said in relief. The others walked into the next room but the doctor held Ikuto back.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, you are very lucky the baby wasn't harmed." The doctor said.

"B-baby?" Ikuto said stunned.

"Yes. Miss Hinamori is pregnant, she is very lucky the scratches on her abdomen and the abuse she took didn't harm the baby."

"She was pregnant?"

"Well, yes. Didn't you know? She seems to be around a month along."

"She didn't tell me." Ikuto mumbled.

"Well, don't jump to conclusions, it's possible that she may have not known either."

"Thank you doctor." Ikuto walked next door and instantly took Amu's hand and sitting in the chair next to the bed. Amu had an IV injected into her vein and the girls began crying silently at how much her body took of abuse. Ikuto kissed her forehead murmuring reassuring words in her ear even though she couldn't hear him. He grinned as he thought about how lucky he was to find that she was safe, and so was their baby.

"Excuse me…but visiting hours will be over in 10 minutes and only one of you can stay." A nurse interrupted.

"I'll stay…" Ikuto muttered. The nurse nodded and told everyone else they had 10 minutes.

"We better go…" Katsuki mumbled.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning…" Utau sniffled quietly. Ikuto nodded without looking at them as they left. Over the night, Amu started whimpering and Ikuto rubbed soothing circles on her hand whispering that he was still here, and she calmed down instantly. Ikuto rested his head on his good arm still rubbing soothing circles over her hand until he fell asleep.

**Tara: Oh. My. God. Longest chapter ever, 4032 words!**

**Amu: Good thing you past your goal of at least 4000 words.**

**Tara: yeah… okay… me going to go now and I'll update again maybe tomorrow then the epilogue. I want at least 15 reviews please! Hopefully I get to 250 reviews… **

**Yoru: Review nya~!**


	20. Chapter 19

MBFBM Chapter 19

**Tara: Second last chapter and then it's the epilogue...-sniffs- and I only got 6 reviews last chapter…**

**Amu: Aww… and don't you still have those other stories?**

**Tara: which ones?**

**Amu: Rogue Amu, Her Island Paradise and Spy Academy... remember those?**

**Tara: oh yeah... forgot about those. I'll update those maybe a week after I've finished 'My Best Friends Best Man'.**

**Amu: -sigh- you're just not fun anymore...**

**Tara: -Jaw drops- oh, thanks. -Sarcasm- I don't own!**

_Previously on 'My Best Friends Best Man'..._

"_Excuse me…but visiting hours will be over in 10 minutes and only one of you can stay." A nurse interrupted._

"_I'll stay…" Ikuto muttered. The nurse nodded and told everyone else they had 10 minutes._

"_We better go…" Katsuki mumbled._

"_We'll be back tomorrow morning…" Utau sniffled quietly. Ikuto nodded without looking at them as they left. Over the night, Amu started whimpering and Ikuto rubbed soothing circles on her hand whispering that he was still here, and she calmed down instantly. Ikuto rested his head on his good arm still rubbing soothing circles over her hand until he fell asleep._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep but I distinctly heard someone calling my name and shaking me gently.

"...Ikuto...Ikuto."

I remembered all the events that have happened in the past few days and forced myself to open my eyes. My neck felt stiff as I struggled to lift my head off my arm. A small hand covered mine as I looked up.

"Amu..." I mumbled. She smiled weakly at me.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up..." She said weakly. I sat myself on the edge of the bed stroking her hair.

"Thank god you're okay..." I said bending down kissing her gently.

"I thought you weren't coming to find me..." She whimpered. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why would you think that? Of course we would come find you..." I said gently wiping her cheeks of tears using the pad of my thumb.

"It's been 3 days...what did you expect..." More tears began rolling down her face. I lay down next to her pulling her into my arms. She tucked her head under my chin whimpering a bit.

"I'm so sorry..." I murmured into her hair. She sighed.

"How bad is it...?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"My injuries..."

"Um...well, you have 1st degree burns with some bruises and scratches over your abdomen. You have minor bruise on your legs from kneeling for so long and some minor scratches on your arms and face, but the doctor said it'll heal in the next few weeks." I said hesitantly. Amu groaned.

"Amu...did you know you were...pregnant?" I added quietly.

"What?!" Her head snapped up making her bump her head into my chin.

"Ow..." I mumbled.

"I'm pregnant? Oh my god, is the baby okay?!" She worried frantically.

"The baby is fine...you didn't know?" I said soothingly. She sighed in relief.

"No...I didn't, I mean I thought my period was late but I thought it was just because of stress..." It was time for me to sigh in relief, at least she wasn't keeping me from the fact she was pregnant.

"How's your shoulder...?"

"It'll heal...don't worry." I kissed the top of her head as she nodded.

**(Normal POV)**

There was a knock on the door while the two were talking revealing a nurse.

"Hi Miss Hinamori, we need to check your vitals. Mr. Tsukiyomi, can you sit on the chair next to the bed please?" Ikuto nodded never letting go of her hand.

"You have some visitors who want to see you...want me to let them in?" The nurse asked as she checked Amu's vitals.

"Yes please, thank you." Amu responded.

"Nee-chan?" A small voice called from the doorway. A petite girl about 5"2 with brown hair in pigtails and big brown eyes walked in. Amu's eyes widened as she saw the girl.

"Ami?" Amu called, she held her arms open for a hug.

"Nee-chan!" Ami ran straight into her arms.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Amu held her at arm's length. "God, you've grown..." She added. Ami giggled a bit.

"Mama and Papa saw the news last night, as soon as we heard the name Tadase Hotori, we thought you were the victim, well, I guess you were but…you know." Ami rambled. Amu laughed weakly.

Ami, it's okay, I'm not dating him anymore, I broke up with a long time ago…"

Ami glanced at Ikuto before getting a huge grin on her face. Ikuto smirked chuckling at what she was thinking. Amu groaned as she braced herself for the way Ami was going to talk about Ikuto.

"Ooh... Nee-chan, is this your new boyfriend?" Ikuto smirked at that. "He is so handsome! How did you two meet? You love each other, right? Right, right, right?" She leaned in towards Amu and looked at Ikuto from the corner of her eye and saw he was blushing slightly. She smiled.

"Yes he is my new boyfriend, we met at Rima's wedding, he was the best man and I was the maid of honor, and…yes, I love him very much."

Ikuto internally did a happy dance in his head but couldn't help but kiss her at that point. "I love you too, Amu…" He mumbled. Ami squealed.

"You two are so cute together!" She squeaked. Ikuto and Amu both chuckled.

"_Boyfriend!?_ My Amu-chan has a boyfriend?!" Amu and Ami's dad Tsumugu cried. A smaller woman next to him pulled his arm as they arrived through the doorway.

"Now, Papa…" Midori soothed. Amu giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Mama, Papa…" Amu grinned. "It's so good to see you again." Her dad was on the verge of tears as he bit on a handkerchief. Ikuto snickered a little at that.

"How are you feeling?" Midori asked gently.

"Perfectly fine, just a little sore…but I'll be okay." She reassured.

"This is Nee-chan's boyfriend!" Ami yelled as she pointed to Ikuto. Amu blushed. Midori examined him for a minute before smiling.

"You almost took a bullet for her…well you did, but you know what I mean." Midori smiled. Ikuto smiled back.

"I would do anything for her, she's my life now…" Ikuto said confidently. Amu blushed and he leaned over kissing her on the forehead. Tsumugu looked at the two and smiled to himself, he looked at the way Ikuto looked at Amu and the way Amu looked at him, they truly loved each other. His wife, Midori squealed quietly as she looked at the two. It was the same way Tsumugu looked at Midori when they met.

Amu had finally gotten a good look at the room she was in with Ikuto lying next to her when her parents and little sister left realizing it was full of 'get-well balloons' and flowers covering the room.

**3 months later…**

3 months had past since Amu's kidnapping, and has healed since then. She had a small baby bump that Ikuto was always overjoyed to see. It seems Ikuto has changed a lot since the incident, he's a lot more protective, but Amu didn't seem to mind. She misses his perverted ways but knows that he wants to make her feel comfortable. During the past 3 months, Ikuto had put up with Amu's mood swings, cravings and late calls whenever she needed something. Ikuto had practically moved into Amu's apartment giving her every need.

Amu had decided to go out and stretch a bit, so she went to get groceries of what she was craving, which for some reason was ice cream with crisps on top of it. She made sure to tell Ikuto to make sure he wouldn't worry.

Ikuto, on the other hand, worried anyway, but let her go on her own since he had plans of his own.

Amu had come back 1 ½ hours later to what she thought was an empty house.

"Ikuto?" She called. She walked through the living room not getting any response. _Where is he? _ She thought. She walked up to her room opening her door slowly. She was greeted by a vanilla type smell recognizing it as the scented candles that were spread around the room and Rose petals everywhere on the floor. Sitting on the bed was a note with her name on it.

_My dear Amu,_

_I hope you like how I set up the room, I know you're probably wondering where I am, but don't worry, you'll find me soon enough. After you've finished reading this, once you turn around, you will see Rima, Yaya, Utau, Natsuya and Tara. Just a small reminder: I love you so much. Once they've finished getting you ready, head down to your car._

_Love, Ikuto_

Amu smiled to herself as she read the note feeling a little giddy yet anxious at what Ikuto was planning. She turned around slowly and just like the note said, the girls were standing at the doorway, holding make-up, hair products, accessories and a sapphire blue dress with white flats. Amu shook her head in disbelief.

The girls pushed her to the vanity table instantly ambushing her with make-up and making her hair wavy tying it into a ponytail leaving some strands of hair hanging down. They put navy blue eyeliner on her eyes with some light eye shadow. They put a little bit of lip-gloss making her lips shine.

"Do you have any idea what Ikuto is doing?" Amu asked trying to get an answer out of her friends.

"Our lips are sealed." Utau smirked. Amu pouted. They all snorted and pushed Amu into the bathroom with her dress. Amu looked at the dress sighing before putting it on. She had to admit, she looked good. The dress was a sapphire blue that reminded her of Ikuto's eyes. The dress was ruffled at the bottom and hugged her curves. She stepped out of the bathroom making the other girls grin and passed her the white flats. Rima gave her diamond stud earrings and a heart locket that says 'Forever'.

"You can't open this locket until you see Ikuto." Rima said sternly. Amu nodded slightly scared. The girls smiled and left straight after she was ready. Amu looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading down to her car. She looked at the locket Rima gave her touching it curious to what was inside but left it closed. She walked up to her car seeing another note on her car seat. She was beginning to get slightly impatient with all the notes Ikuto was leaving, but knew it would all be worth it.

_Dear Amu,_

_I know, I know, you're getting slightly impatient with me leaving all these notes but don't worry, there will only be one more note after this, my next clue to leading you towards me… the first time I properly talked to you alone, come to me soon, Amu. I love you._

_Ikuto_

Amu could have felt him smirking and chuckling as he wrote this. She remembered the moment when we properly talked to each other, when she ran away from Tadase and sang that song. She smiled to herself and headed towards the garden behind the hotel. She parked her car outside the hotel going through the lobby. The woman behind the reception desk winked at her and pointed towards the garden. The rosette silently thanked her and heard faint music as she reached the garden. There was a path of more rose petals on the floor leading her in between 2 trees, one of which had a note on it.

_Amu,_

_This is the last note, follow the path of the lights and you will soon find me, follow the sound of a violin and you will find a surprise. Please be a little more patient, I promise it will all be worth it. I love you._

_Ikuto_

She smiled feeling giddy as she read it; Amu followed the path and heard the sounds of a violin grow closer which made her walk faster. As soon as she saw brighter lights, she walked slowly until she was fully out of the trees. Amu stopped seeing Ikuto playing a beautiful song on his violin, her eyes filled with tears and blinked them back. He looked so filled with passion while playing his violin, so relaxed; his eyes were closed and had a small smile on his face making her smile wider. The song trailed off to a finish and he opened his eyes smiling at his love.

"That was so beautiful…" Amu smiled. Ikuto put down his violin, walking slowly towards Amu cupping her face in his hands leaning down giving her a soft kiss. It was around this time that she finally took a good look at her surroundings. There was a table covered with a white cloth: food lying on top of it, a scented candle and a rose. Ikuto was wearing a black tux making Amu swoon inwardly.

"Before we sit down to eat… I want to ask you something," Ikuto said anxiously.

"Okay, what is it?" Amu said sitting down on the chair Ikuto held out for her.

"Open your locket." He said quietly. Amu looked down at her locket taking it in her hand and opening it looking at him. She looked down and gasped seeing a small diamond ring. She picked it up gently in her hand.

"Amu, will you marry me?" He asked gently smiling. Amu looked up at him with tears in her honey-golden eyes smiling widely.

"Yes. A million times yes!" She yelled tackling him in a hug. He chuckled grinning widely as he caught her and slipped the ring on her finger. Ikuto leaned down kissing her deeply. Amu smiled into the kiss, Ikuto leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you…" They said in unison. They both laughed quietly.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked resting her head on his chest.

"Hm?" Ikuto nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me."

**Tara: aww, how cute, 1 more chapter then the epilogue! Was it too cheesy?**

**Ikuto: Yes! I'm marrying Amu!**

**Tara: Yeah, in my story.**

**Ikuto: Just had to go and burst my bubble, didn't you?**

**Tara: sorry. –Smirking-**

**Amu: You don't sound sorry at all. **

**Tara: Coz' I'm not! –Grins- okay, please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**MBFBM Chapter 20**

**Tara: Last chapter! But there is an epilogue, just reminding you.**

**I'm keeping this short, the author note I mean, I will, eventually get to finish my other stories but since I'm starting Grade 10 soon, I won't be able to update as much, but hopefully every weekend I'll try to update.**

**Edit: Okay sorry! I ended up forgetting to update so yeah… but this time I WILL update every weekend otherwise if I don't…PM me . and rant on me for not updating.**

**I don't own Shugo chara! Peach-pit does.**

_Previously on 'My Best Friend's Best Man'…_

"_Amu, will you marry me?" He asked gently smiling. Amu looked up at him with tears in her honey-golden eyes smiling widely._

"_Yes. A million times yes!" She yelled tackling him in a hug. He chuckled grinning widely as he caught her and slipped the ring on her finger. Ikuto leaned down kissing her deeply. Amu smiled into the kiss, Ikuto leaned his forehead against hers. _

"_I love you…" They said in unison. They both laughed quietly._

"_Ikuto?" Amu asked resting her head on his chest._

"_Hm?" Ikuto nuzzled his face in her hair._

"_Thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_Loving me."_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Amu's POV)**

It's been a week since Ikuto had proposed to me and it was hard for me to believe the girls hadn't ambushed me yet. Then again, I may have spoken too soon. Today was the day I had to go for an ultrasound and Ikuto and I were way too excited for our own good.

"Amu! Come on, let's go!" Ikuto urged.

"Okay, okay, give me a break, I'm pregnant!" I giggled.

"Okay then!" Ikuto rushed up the stairs and picked me up rushing me downstairs making me squeal.

"You sure are excited for this, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Of course! My soon-to-be _wife_ carrying my baby and I want to go to the ultrasound." He almost whined. I kissed him to silence his rambling.

"Calm down." I grinned.

"Sorry." Ikuto smirked not sounding really sorry at all. I smiled anyway.

We got into my car and he decided to drive. When we got to the hospital, someone was instantly there to assist us.

"Hi, you must be Miss Hinamori, you are scheduled for an ultrasound at 11:00, right?"

"That's right." I grinned. The doctor smiled at Ikuto and I.

"Please follow me." Ikuto squeezed my hand and I looked up at him curiously. He merely smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We followed the doctor and I thought they would ask me to change into those gross hospital gowns. I inwardly shuddered.

"Please lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt." The doctor began walking around the dark room gathering some blue goop making me grimace a bit as I lay down. The machine next to me got me slightly giddy as I thought of seeing my baby on the screen.

Ikuto kissed my forehead tenderly and I saw love, adoration and excitement easily in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself… I'm Dr. Kawasaki but please call me Mira desu~" She said cheerfully. I giggled to myself. She reminded me a lot of Ran and Suu. She began putting the goop on my stomach then powering up the machine. I grinned as an image came up on the screen and tears involuntarily welled up in my eyes even though the image was only the size of a small bean. Wait…make that two…TWO?!

"Congratulations, you're pregnant with twins!" Mira said grinning.

"Twins…" I breathed grinning. Ikuto's grip tightened around my hand as he bent down giving me a searing kiss. Mira cleared her throat and Ikuto reluctantly pulled away. Mira giggled.

"You'll be able to find out the gender's when you're around 5-6 months, do you want to find out?" She asked.

I looked at Ikuto and we both nodded. "We'll keep it a surprise." We said in unison.

"Well then, see you at your next ultrasound." Mira grinned before handing me a towel to wipe off the blue goop.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I had to cover my ears from the squeals my friends produced. Ikuto's arms tightened around me as he rested his chin on top my head gently rubbing slow circles around my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture as I put my hands over his looking up at him. He smiled back at me giving me a soft kiss. He hasn't been perverted lately but I guess that's just because I was pregnant. There was a small yet firm kick and I noticed Ikuto's eyes bugged out slightly as he looked at my stomach. I grinned suppressing a squeal.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Yaya squealed. I grinned. "Uh huh!" I replied excitedly.

"How far along are you?" Rima asked smiling widely.

"Around four months." I started feeling giddy talking about my pregnancy.

"I knew I saw something different about you, Amu, you're practically glowing!" Utau commented.

"Hard to believe you didn't notice the baby bump." I smirked slightly.

"Well, you're wearing such loose clothes and—BABY BUMP WHERE?!" Tara almost tackled me before remembering I was pregnant. "Can we see?" They all asked excited. I giggled lifting up my shirt slightly. The girls all 'awed' at me while I giggled. Nagihiko, Kukai, Katsuki, Skye and Ikuto were chuckling.

"When are you going to have the wedding?" Natsuya asked.

"Hmm…maybe a couple of months after the baby is born…" I mused. They all squealed again.

"Can I decorate? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!?" Yaya pleaded. I thought for a minute remembering all these designs she's had in past parties and agreed. "Sure!"

"I can perform at your wedding if you want?" Utau said.

"Ooh! What colours do you want?" Natsuya asked excitedly. "Yaya, can I help with the decorating?" She added.

"Hai, Hai~!"

"Guys…" I started.

"Hey~! What flavour cake do you want?" Rima asked thoughtfully.

"Can I do music and decorating?" Tara squealed.

"Guys!" I said a bit louder.

"We need a caterer, flowers, a tailor for your dress, entertainers—" Rima.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They all abruptly stopped talking.

"We'll plan the wedding AFTER I have my baby, okay?" I said bewildered.

"Sorry…" They all apologized sheepishly. I just laughed quietly at them. I turned towards Ikuto smiling slightly.

"By the way, Ikuto…" I started smiling sheepishly.

"Hm?" Ikuto said looking at me curiously.

"I apologize in advance for when I have this baby…" I said leaning my head back on his shoulder. He looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll see."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**5 months later…**

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I shouted breathing heavily. The nurses giggled and I could see the doctor trying to stifle a laugh. I scowled and Ikuto was cringing.

"Now I know what she meant by when she was apologizing 5 months ago…" Ikuto cringed.

"Come on Ms. Hinamori, You're doing very well, keep going." The doctor reassured and I pushed harder.

"Good job! Just a little more!" The doctor urged. I was squeezing the life out of Ikuto's hands but I couldn't exactly find it in me to care from being in so much pain. Ikuto didn't seem to mind and squeezed my hand right back. The doctors finally got my baby and as I finally started to relax, another pain shot through me. I cursed loudly as I remembered the second baby. I began pushing again, harder than before.

"Keep going, Amu…you're doing great…I love you." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I was breathing heavily as I finally gave birth to my babies. Tears were coming out of my eyes and Ikuto kissed them away. The babies were washed and cleaned and I soon had them back in my arms.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy…" The doctor handed him to me. "…And a healthy baby girl!" The doctor said happily. I laughed through my tears holding my baby boy.

"What are their names?" A nurse asked. I looked at Ikuto smiling and he grinned back.

"Ryuu…Ryuu Keitaro Tsukiyomi…my strong, blessed dragon" I smiled down at my new baby boy seeing small strands of red hair. His small eyes opened revealing piercing blue orbs and I smiled as his tiny hand gripped my forefinger.

"My beautiful little girl…Natsumi Yuuki Tsukiyomi." Ikuto smiled lovingly at the little girl in his arms. He looked slightly scared as if he were afraid to drop her knowing a baby was so fragile, delicate and vulnerable. Our little girl had Ikuto's midnight blue hair and wide golden eyes. The doctor told us to huddle together for a first family photo. Ikuto handed Natsumi over to me as I supported our two babies in my arms. Ikuto sat on the side of my hospital bed leaning over me and kissing me gently. I heard a flash click and grinned.

I was wheeled to one of the recovery rooms with my babies and suddenly all our friends shuffled themselves into the room excited. Yaya was literally jumping with excitement while the others were grinning widely.

"Aww~! They are so cute!" Yaya gushed. I giggled.

"They are, aren't they?" I said quietly since they were sleeping.

"What did you name them?" Tara asked holding back a squeal.

"Natsumi Yuuki and Ryuu Keitaro…" I smiled.

"That's so cute…" The girls sighed dreamily. Kukai walked up behind Utau wrapping his arms around her waist. Utau blushed as she remembered something. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh yeah…you guys, Kukai and I have some news and…" She paused. "…We're getting married!" She squealed a bit showing her left hand and for sure there was a ring with a heart-shaped stone. All us girls let out a small squeal while the guys congratulated Kukai.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I congratulated Utau and Kukai. They both gave me gentle hugs making sure not to wake the babies.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

And to think…I'm here now, getting ready for my wedding…3 months of wedding plans were hectic and I haven't seen a thing of the wedding reception. They all claim it to be a 'surprise', I've tried asking Ikuto but apparently he doesn't know either. I was smiling so much, my face pulled into a full-blown grin I felt as if I was going to break my face in half I was so happy. With Rima as my maid of honor, she's been trying to get me to calm down enough to relax my face so Natsuya could finish my make-up. Tara was straightening my hair and Utau was holding down on my shoulders to make me stop fidgeting. It was really funny.

"Amu! Sit still, honestly if you don't stop shaking with excitement, there's this thing called a hair straightener that WILL burn you if you don't stop moving!" Tara scolded. I pouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm just really, really excited! I'm going to be married to Ikuto freaking Tsukiyomi!" I squealed.

"Wow déjà vu…" Rima said. Natsuya was putting light lip-gloss on my lips that tasted like strawberry only using natural make-up.

"All right… now get your butt in the bedroom and change into your dress, you're gonna look awesome!" Utau grinned.

"You're becoming more and more like Kukai, I swear…" I teased shaking my head. She smirked.

"Well, I'm getting married to him, aren't I?" Utau smiled. I laughed quietly.

"Touché…" I said before walking into my bedroom and putting on my dress. I took a look in the mirror and I had to admit, I looked beautiful. The dress was a natural white and strapless. The top bit acted like a wrap and flowed down to the bottom. I put on a silver bracelet and blue sapphire stud earrings before breathing deeply and smiling at my reflection **(Dress on profile!)**. I slipped on my white peep-toe 2-inch heels and walked down finding the girls in their dresses. The maid of honor and bridesmaids' dresses were a sky blue with a white belt across the waist as the dress flowed down wearing white peep-toe heels like mine. Utau came in holding Natsumi and I grinned walking over to them.

"Hello my precious little Natsumi…" I rubbed my nose with hers as she reached out for me. I smiled and carried her on my hip. She looked so cute in her little blue dress and small white flats. "Where's your brother?" I asked her and looked at Utau.

"Ryuu's with the guys, Kukai claims to have 'read his mind' saying Ryuu wanted to be with the 'men'." Utau snorted. I giggled.

"I can't believe you kept me from seeing him from yesterday and today…" I mumbled accusingly.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day before the wedding day!" My mom said.

"Why is it bad luck?" I asked incredulously.

"Just because!" Yaya retorted before Rima replied. I huffed and there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tara asked walking to the door.

"Amu-chan~ It's me!" My dad cried. I laughed softly and Tara opened the door. My dad practically jumped on me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Careful there, Papa, I am carrying Natsumi…" I warned. He loosened his hug and smiled.

"I can't believe my little sparrow is flying away!" My dad said dramatically.

"Papa…" I sweatdropped before giving him a hug with Natsumi still on my hip, "Papa, I'll always be your little girl… besides you still have Ami to take care of." I smirked knowing he'd have to go through the overprotective father thing again since Ami's a teenager now. He sighed but grinned.

"I know…I'm not letting her grow up…" He mumbled to himself. I laughed. "Papa…" I warned still smiling. "I know, I know…" He sighed in defeat and we both laughed.

"Oh right! I almost forgot what I came here for, but it's time." Tsumugu smiled. My mom, Midori watched us with tears in her eyes. She kissed dad on the cheek murmuring 'I'm proud of you' and I smiled to myself. I hadn't realised that the other girls had left already and there was Rima left waiting for me.

We went outside with my parents and Nagihiko was standing behind the plants of the aisle waiting for Rima. I looked at our surroundings and grinned. My ideal wedding: A beach wedding at sunset…there was a slight breeze and it was just at the right time when the sun was setting. I watched as Natsuya and Katsuki went together and saw the Katsuki was smirking a bit as Natsuya blushed. It reminded me a lot of Ikuto and I. Then there was Tara and Skye. Tara shyly wrapped her arm around Skye's arm as they began walking. Lastly, Nagihiko and Rima, Nagi looked down at Rima lovingly before they began walking. Rima stood next to the altar and Nagihiko stood on the other side. I saw cobalt blue hair and grinned not being able to wait to see Ikuto. **(Picture of beach on profile) **

I took a deep breath realizing it was my turn and my mom and dad stood by my sides. I turned the corner and looked up looking straight into my favourite sapphire blue eyes. He looked so handsome in his black tux. He was smiling softly and his eyes widened as he saw me. I blushed and found his eyes clouded with love and joy. From what seemed like forever, I finally reached him and my dad placed my hand in his.

"Take care of my daughter, Ikuto." Tsumugu said sternly. Ikuto smirked slightly.

"With my life." I blushed again at his answer. I looked at everyone grinning when I saw Ryuu on my mom's lap, his striking red hair making it hard not to spot him, his wide piercing blue orbs sparkled and contrasted with his hair only making him cuter in his white tux.

"Do you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, take this woman, Amu Hinamori, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said.

"I do." Ikuto said with no hesitation smirking.

"Do you, Amu Hinamori, take this man, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I barely let him finished the question.

"I do!" I grinned blinking back tears. I'm sure my eyes shone with happiness and so did Ikuto's.

"You may now kiss the bride." And with those words, Ikuto took me in his arms giving me a passionate kiss and I eagerly kissed back, he smiled into the kiss and lifted me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. There were rounds of catcalls but I couldn't find it in me to care.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Come on, you guys, this isn't funny, why are we blindfolded and where are you taking us?" Ikuto asked. Apparently, we were both suddenly blinded by two white cloths and are now being taken somewhere. Sadly, Ikuto and I don't know where.

"Don't worry, we're almost there, you're gonna love it!" Utau said.

"Trust me, you two, we put a lot of work into this…" Katsuki mumbled. I heard a small smack.

"Ow! Natsuya…" Katsuki whined. I giggled to myself.

"What? Next time keep your comments to yourself." Natsuya said to him.

We were finally stopped and it got quiet.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfolds." Tara said excitedly. Ikuto and I tore off our blindfolds and I gasped while Ikuto looked at the place wide-eyed.

The room was dark with purple and blue neon lights. There were tables and chairs surrounded by white cloth, the tables being surrounded by rose petals and white roses, a white stage that stood out in front of them; there was a DJ stereo in the back surround system. There was a fountain with a statue of a strawberry and on the other corner a fountain with a statue of the cat. Sat on the buffet table, was an ice sculpture with a cat hugging a strawberry, it was really cute. Ikuto and I stared in astonishment before I let out possibly the loudest squeal I ever had in my life. **(Room in profile! Imagine the sculptures . remember it's only similar!)**

"Oh my gosh! This is so awesome, I can't believe you did all this, we love it!" I yelled in one breath.

"Wow…" was all Ikuto said before hugging me. "Our friends really went all out, huh?" He mumbled nuzzling my neck.

"I know…I can't believe it…it's all so beautiful…I can only imagine how much this all cost…" I mumbled.

"Now, no thinking about that, it's our wedding, let's have some fun, huh?" He smirked licking my earlobe.

"Perv…" I said blushing madly.

"You love me for it." He chuckled. I grinned. "That I do…"

Everyone was filing in the room and Kukai went over to the DJ stereo putting some music on.

"Give it up for our own Idol, Utau Hoshina!" Kukai yelled with the headphones around his neck.

"This song is dedicated to the newly weds!" Utau grinned.

**(I will always love you – Whitney Houston – I do not own! .)**

_If I should stay, _

_I would only be in your way. _

_So I'll go, but I know _

_I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_You, my darling you. Hmm. _

_Bittersweet memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me. _

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. _

_We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_(Instrumental solo) _

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. _

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness. _

_But above all this, I wish you love. _

I smiled at Ikuto and began singing the words quietly in his ear. He arms tightened around my waist.

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

_I, I will always love you. _

_You, darling, I love you. _

_Ooh, I'll always; I'll always love you._

**(Really love this song~ XD)**

Everyone applauded at Utau and I loved the song she chose. It represented my feelings for Ikuto so well. Ikuto cupped my face and I looked up at him smiling as he bent down giving me a searing kiss.

"I love you so much, Amu…" He mumbled in my ear. My heart soared. I will never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too Ikuto… more than you ever know…"

**(Natsuya's POV – during the song)**

"Hey Natsuya…" Katsuki started.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked watching Amu and Ikuto dance. I saw Katsuki smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Wanna dance?" He asked nonchalantly reaching his hand out.

"Heh? U-Uh…Okay." I said taking his hand. He pulled me up making me crash into his hard chest. I blushed and regained my balance slowly putting my arms around his neck as his large hands rested on my waist. I never usually blush this much around him…what happened?

_You're in love with him._

What? No, I'm not.

_Yes, You are. Admit it._

I'm not.

_Are too._

Are not.

_Are too._

WHY am I even talking to you?

_You're talking to yourself, sweetie. Basically, I'm you._

Shut. Up.

"_You, darling, I love you. _

_Ooh, I'll always; I'll always love you." _Utau sang the end of the song right as Katsuki leaned into my ear.

"Natsuya…I'm in love with you." He whispered softly in my ear. I froze. The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I love you too…Katsuki." I smiled and Katsuki leaned down brushing his lips against mine.

**(Skye's POV)**

"Finally…" I heard Tara mumble in my chest. I chuckled.

"What 'finally'?" I asked looking at her softly.

"Natsuya and Katsuki…" She smiled. I looked over at them and sure enough Katsuki leaned down to kiss her. I chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" She said smiling.

"Nothing…it's just that everyone's together and happy, it's nice…" I replied swaying us to the music.

"Yeah… you look really handsome in your tux by the way…" She grinned. I grinned back. "Why thank you, my girlfriend picked it out for me." I smirked.

"She must be very lucky…" Tara said playing along.

"Make that the other way round and you're absolutely right…" I mumbled against her lips before kissing her.

"I love you Skye…" She said lovingly. "And I you, Tara…" I replied back.

**(Utau's POV)**

I finished the song while looking at Kukai and as the song faded, he put a slightly more upbeat song up. I grinned and walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You did great up there, Utau." Kukai grinned showing his dimples. I almost swooned.

"Looks like everyone got their happy ending, huh?" I smiled up at him.

"Definitely."

**(Rima's POV)**

I was dancing along with the song Utau sang comfortably in the embrace of Nagihiko. I smiled closing my eyes as we swayed to the song.

"I can't believe we actually did it." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I knew they'd thank us one day…" Nagihiko chuckled above me.

"All because of us, now they're married." I smirked.

He chuckled again and bent down to kiss me as I blushed slightly. He smirked.

"You've been hanging around Ikuto too long…" I mumbled. He chuckled.

**(Amu's POV)**

It was time to throw the bouquet and all the girls immediately stood up to get it. I giggled at them and turned around.

"All right! One…two…THREE!" I threw the bouquet back and it landed in Tara's hands. I saw her blushing madly while she looked at Skye. He smirked back at her making her blush even more, I was suddenly pushed down onto a chair by Rima and Utau who had these evil glints in their eyes.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's time for Ikuto to reach the garter under your dress." Rima said innocently. I blushed.

"W-what?!" I yelled. Ikuto came closer to be and bent down smirking at me. I blushed madly as he slowly lifted my dress up sliding his hand up my leg reaching for the garter. All the girls screamed and squealed as Ikuto reached for the garter. He finally pulled it down slightly to my knee before using his teeth to take it off my leg. I shivered and he smirked at my reaction before kissing me and flicking the garter in a random direction conveniently landing on Skye's head. It was his turn to blush as he held the garter in his hands while looking at Tara.

The cake was then brought out and we fed each other the cake smiling. We were all exhausted and Ikuto and I still had a plane to catch going to Hawaii. My mom and dad along with the rest of our friends said they would take care of the twins while we were gone. I smiled at the path my life took.

Who knew that I would marry, my best friend's best man?

**Tara: It's finally done! OMG, my fingers hurt, and I'm sick! .**

**Anyway, REMINDING YOU that there IS and epilogue so please review this chapter! I'm probably going to update tomorrow or in 2 days! I mean it this time! And after this, I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday.**

**THANKS~! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Epilogue

**MBFBM Epilogue**

**Tara: hey guys! Last ever chapter of 'My best friend's best man', which is hopefully worth reading. _**

**ANYWAY, start reading! XD and I don't own anything but the plot, and OCs.**

_Previously on 'My Best Friend's Best Man…'_

_The cake was then brought out and we fed each other the cake smiling. We were all exhausted and Ikuto and I still had a plane to catch going to Hawaii. My mom and dad along with the rest of our friends said they would take care of the twins while we were gone. I smiled at the path my life took._

_Who knew that I would marry, my best friend's best man?_

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

**16 years later…**

**(Amu's POV)**

"Ah! RYUU! DAMMIT, PUT THE HOSE DOWN!" I heard my daughter Natsumi yell.

"IT WON'T STOP!" Ryuu yelled back laughing hysterically. I furrowed my eyebrows and went outside to the backyard and what I saw almost made me burst into laughter. Natsumi was attempting to shield herself from the water Ryuu was holding. Ryuu tried turning off the hose and laughed at his sister's expense. I composed myself and quickly went to turn off the hose. I let a few giggles escape as I turned off the hose. Natsumi glared at me.

"Great, even mom is laughing." She pouted. I laughed walking over to her. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You really didn't think I'd let your brother have all the fun, did you?" I whispered handing her a water gun. She smirked and looked a lot like Ikuto then. I grinned as she stood up slowly smirking at Ryuu. I pulled another water gun out and Ryuu's jaw dropped. I giggled and Natsumi and I held up the water guns towards Ryuu.

"Mom! Not you too! That is so not fair!" He gaped at me. I laughed again.

"Payback for messing up my kitchen." I winked. He froze for a few seconds before making a run for it. Natsumi and I looked at each other before nodding and running after him. I didn't get far before I was grabbed around the waist. I squealed.

"Amu, what are you doing?" I heard Ikuto chuckle behind me. I looked up at him innocently.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Nothing, my ass, what's with the water gun?" He smirked. I sighed dramatically in defeat and pointed to Ryuu.

"He messed up my kitchen and splashed Natsumi… we were merely getting revenge." I pouted. He laughed pulling a water gun from behind him. My eyes widened as I pulled away from him.

"Ikuto…no." I made a run for it laughing as he chased after me.

"Ryuu! Catch!" Ikuto threw another water gun at him. Girls against guys, huh? Natsumi and I split up and hid as the boys tried to find us. I saw Natsumi come out from a bush and Ryuu suddenly tackled her. I stifled a laugh as I watched for Ikuto. I was aiming to shoot Ryuu in the back but I felt someone breathing down my neck. _Caught_.

"Boo." Ikuto whispered in my ear then licked my cheek. I blushed.

"Pervert…" I whispered back. He spun me around kissing me deeply. I heard two groans and rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, you two." I laughed and reluctantly pulled away from Ikuto.

"Spare us the PDA, please!" They begged. Ikuto and I simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"Whoa! Why you guys all wet?" A voice laughed. We all turned towards the voice seeing it was Kukai, Utau following close behind with their daughter Mina who was 15 having her Utau's blonde hair and Kukai's emerald green eyes.

"Happy birthday twins!" Mina squealed. Natsumi and Ryuu laughed.

"Thanks Mina." They thanked her.

"How'd you guys even get in?" I asked suspiciously looking at Utau and Kukai. They whistled.

"We may have had a copy of your key…" Utau confessed. I gaped.

"Hey! Give us a break, we're not the only ones…" Kukai replied defensively. Utau smacked him upside the head.

"What do you mean 'not the only ones…'?" I asked suspiciously. Utau smirked.

"The Rimahiko couple, Natsuki couple and Skyra couple have them too." She replied. My jaw dropped even more if it was possible.

"Did you just combine all their names?" I sweatdropped. She shrugged. I sighed.

"They'll be here soon, I'll confront them then."

Soon, there was a knock on the door followed by a bunch of chatter outside. I opened the door letting them in.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Amu!" They all said in unison. _Okay, now that's just scary…_ I thought.

They all came in laughing as they saw me grimace. Rima and Nagihiko came in first with their 16-year-old son Kaname. He was born 5 months after the twins. I didn't even know Rima was pregnant! I sweatdropped at not even knowing my friend was pregnant. Natsuya and Katsuki soon followed in with their 15-year-old daughter Megumi and 14-year-old son Jun **(yes I got the names from the twins in Special A if you've watched it XD**.). Lastly, Tara and Skye walked in grinning, their 13-year-old daughter Kaho walking shyly behind them.

**(Normal POV)**

The teens all immediately started talking in the living room about when they're gonna start school.

"What electives did you guys choose this year?" Kaname asked running a hand through his indigo purple hair. Natsumi spoke first.

"Media studies, Drama, Music and History." She grinned. Ryuu smirked.

"Media, business studies, photography, history." He said after Natsumi.

"Awesome, me too." Kaname smiled.

"How about you Mina?" Natsumi asked.

"Music, Business, Photography, and English." Mina squealed.

"Megumi, Jun, Kaho?" Mina and the others looked expectantly at them.

"Geography, Music theory, PE, Drama." Megumi replied smiling.

"PE, Economics, English, Photography." Jun grinned. Kaho didn't answer; she was reading a new book she bought.

"Oi~ Kaho~" The teens called, it startled Kaho and she looked up in shock blushing slightly.

"Nani?" She asked confused looking down at her book.

"Your electives for school?" Mina giggled.

"A-Ah…Music, English, Drama and Media…" She replied quietly.

"Nice." Jun grinned at her. Kaho blushed slightly but hid it by looking down at her book again.

Just then, Amu got a phone call. She sighed looking at the caller ID seeing it was Yukari Sanjou.

"Hai? Yukari-san." Amu sighed into the phone.

"Ah, Amu-chan, you and Utau have a concert to sing at tomorrow, it's the moon festival." Yukari said into the phone.

"You couldn't have let us known earlier?" Amu sweatdropped.

"I only found out a few hours ago myself, make sure you're there at 3 tomorrow for rehearsal with Utau."

"Hai, hai." Amu replied before hanging up. Utau smirked.

"Another concert?"

"Yep, tomorrow at the moon festival, Tara, Natsuya, you're dancing with us at the concert tomorrow." Amu smirked.

"Heh?" Tara and Natsuya replied.

"Dancing, tomorrow, concert." Amu giggled.

"Sure!" They replied excitedly.

Natsumi, Kaho, Megumi and Mina looked at their mom's in awe wanting to be like them while the boys snickered at their awestruck expressions.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next day, rehearsal passed by quickly for the 4 mothers, their dancing slightly complicated but nothing they couldn't handle. They had one last rehearsal with lights and effects before taking a rest for a few hours before the concert.

"Are you ready to go out there?" Utau smirked.

"Since when was I not?" Amu smirked back. _Wow, I'm becoming too much like Ikuto…_ The pinkette thought to herself.

Utau was asked to go up to the top and sit in a round glass chair while Amu would be under the stage and would be lifted up. The introduction to 'Blue moon' came on and the four sang their hearts out. Their kids and husbands watched them in awe and proudly as the song ended.

"That was great, Amu…" Ikuto purred in her ear. Amu involuntarily shivered and Ikuto smirked at the effect he still had on her for all these years. She looked at the others finding them in the same position. She giggled as she saw the teens look at the adults in disgust except for 2 couples.

Natsumi was looking up at Kaname shyly as he hugged her, Kaname slowly leaned down towards her and kissed Natsumi gently.

"Oh hell no!" Ikuto hissed. Amu was slightly shocked at his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" She asked cradling his face in her palms.

"Natsumi and Kaname." He replied simply.

"What?" Amu turned to look at them and squealed slightly.

"Nuh-uh. I don't care if he is Nagihiko's son, there is no way, he will date my baby girl." Ikuto glared in Kaname's direction.

"Ikuto…" Amu warned. "Would you have preferred it if you didn't know the boy at all?" Amu countered. Ikuto sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong, Tsukiyomi?" Nagihiko asked smirking.

"Oh shut up." Ikuto replied, his head resting on Amu's shoulder in defeat. Amu looked at the other couple and grinned when she saw Jun and Kaho both blushing slightly.

"Um, No, not happening." Skye growled as he hugged Tara. Tara was in a slight daze.

"Wha…?" She turned in the direction of her daughter and actually squealed almost loudly.

"Dude, why your son?" Skye whined to Katsuki. Katsuki chuckled. Natsuya grinned at the couple and watched her son as he leaned down kissing Kaho's cheek. Tara and Natsuya awed at the sight of the two new couples before leaning into their significant others.

"_Best night of my life…" _Everyone thought to themselves.

**Tara: ****-sniffs- well, that's it…it's over…-sniff-**

**Then again, I still have 3 other stories =.= WAIT FOR THOSE. Although, I won't update for a few weeks, since I have coursework to finish.**

**BAHA, BYEE~! READ AND REVIEW! Click that review button…you know you want to…CLICK IT! XD BYEE~!**


	23. Sequel? PLEASE READ!

**Tara: Hey guys~! I was wondering, coz' I was just thinking…**

**Amu: GET TO THE POINT!**

**Tara: FINE! Sheesh, someone's not getting any…**

**Amu: WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**

**Tara: IT'S NOT MY FAULT IKUTO LEFT ALREADY, DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!**

**Ikuto: when did I leave? **

**Amu: IKUTO~!**

**Tara: in the anime, now Amu's been bitching about it.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- aww, does my little strawberry kitten miss me?**

**Amu: URASAI! BAKA HENTAI NEKO.**

**Tara: AMU, SHUT UP. LET ME SPEAK.**

**Amu: you have our attention. **

**Tara: -sweatdrop- okay…anyway, I was thinking, do you guys want a sequel to 'My Best Friend's Best Man'? mainly focusing on the second generation of the Amuto, Rimahiko, Natsuki, Kutau, Skyra couples XD **

**IF YES – Leave ideas for what you want to happen in the sequel, and ideas for the name of the sequel. **

**ALSO, tell me if you want to read the sequel before my other stories – **

**Her Island Paradise**

**Spy Academy (planning on changing the name, not sure yet)**

**Rogue Amu**

**TELL ME YOUR IDEAS! THANK YOU~! Me love any ideas given XD.**

**xxX~Tara~Xxx**


	24. I'VE DECIDED! XD

**I'VE DECIDED!**

**Okay, so yeah, I've decided to do the sequel to 'My Best Friend's Best Man' and decided the name of the sequel will be 'Meddling Parents', is that okay? I NEED YOUR OPINION! XD**

**Basically, this one is just the parents of the second generation are trying to set their kids up while the dad's are trying to convince their wives not to set them up and not meddle in their love lives. Along the way, once I've written the first chapter, I take any ideas or suggestions… it would help a lot.**

**I'll be writing the sequel for 'MBFBM' before my other stories or I may start on one of them, probably spy academy. I'm kinda playing it by ear. LOL. **

**Who's POV do you want to see first? **

**Natsumi? Ryuu? (Amu and Ikuto's kids)**

**Mina? (Kukai and Utau's kid)**

**Kaname? (Rima and Nagihiko's kid)**

**Megumi? Jun? (Natsuya and Katsuki's kid)**

**Or Kaho? (Tara and Skye's kid)**

**TELL ME PLEASE! XD **

**THANK YOU~!**

**xxX~Tara~Xxx**


End file.
